


En cada vida nos volvemos a encontrar...Parte I

by Manecilladelreloj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi/Mikasa - Freeform, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manecilladelreloj/pseuds/Manecilladelreloj
Summary: Mikasa se encuentra en coma, su hermano mayor Erwin junto a todos sus amigos tanto de ella como de él, deciden contarle su vida, a través de un libro creado por ellos mismos...Aunque ella se ve dormida, pero nadie sabe que su alma se a ido a otro lugar...Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen,son de creación de Hajime Isayama.Historia original,no permito que mi trabajo sea utilizado o adaptado, bajo ningún concepto, sin mi permiso.  Todos los derechos de autor son reservados
Relationships: Levixmikasa - Relationship, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Rivamika - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Preámbulo.

Siempre dicen que el mejor remedio para curar el alma y volver a recobrar ánimos para seguir viviendo, empezar de cero, es a través de la escritura.

Dicen que es el medio más puro, libre y autentico, en que no es el cerebro analítico y calculador que está emprendiendo un viaje literario y colocando las ideas, que las personas quieren leer e identificarse, tornándose en un medio podrido lleno de basura.

Esto, va más allá de eso...Es el lenguaje más profundo, más humano que uno puede hacer, ya que es el alma de nosotros mismos, que toma dominio de nuestras manos, nuestros sentidos, para expresar los pensamientos más bellos, nuestros temores, anhelos muy profundos, donde nuestra alma es simplemente libre y uno es tan sólo un mero medio de transporte... Aquello me lo dijo la persona que menos esperé, mi amigo Levi...

En reiteradas ocasiones me lo recomendaron, debido a mi terquedad, nunca me había atrevido hacer algo así, ya que consideraba que no era mi estilo, eso de andar con una libretita para todos lados, plasmando cada idea que se me pudiera venir a mi cabeza, para luego moldearla, darle forma.

¿Pero quién lo diría?, Yo Erwin Steve Smith Ackerman Azumabito (si tengo tres apellidos por ocurrencias de mis dos padres y mis dos madres, bueno ustedes se darán cuenta.) Iba a terminar escribiendo estás líneas, contando la historia de nuestra familia.

Se me había olvidado algo muy importante, estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba contándoles, que me faltó presentarme, como ya lo saben, me llamo Erwin Steve Smith Ackerman Azumabito, tengo un nombre muy largo, ya que por acuerdos entre mis padres biológicos y mis padres adoptivos,en el caso de que si algo les llegase a pasar, me adoptarían la familia Ackerman Azumabito, pero sin perder mi primer apellido el Smith.

Siempre me pregunte el motivo de tener un apellido tan largo, ahora me doy cuenta que mis padres biológicos presentían que no iban a estar conmigo por mucho tiempo...

¡Qué ironías de la vida!, creemos tener nuestras vidas aseguradas, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo nuestro mundo puede dar un giro tan radical, que por más que se tenga planificado, calculado, analizado, las situaciones y sus efectos, incluso formando viles teatros solo para disfrutar las caras de las personas involucradas, por el simple goce de triunfar...La vida te golpea con una puerta en tu cara y no permitiéndote dar paso a lo que deseas, deteniéndote, aplastándote contra la pared sin poder moverte.

Es el sentimiento más horrible que me ha tocado experimentar en carne propia... Y es lo que ahora me toca vivir...

La vida está por quitarme lo más preciado que me había regalado, yo siendo un niño de unos 7 años, me perdí de amor por una bebé tan pequeña, su piel era como la nieve, tan fina, tan delicada, sus ojos son color gris intenso, y su sonrisa tan hermosa que iluminaba todo el lugar, su cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin estrellas en el firmamento...Me sentía la persona más afortunada, ya que la vida, me estaba dando un regalo que jamás me imagine tener, el ser hermano mayor de una hermosa niña, a la cual la llame "Mikasa"...

Mi bella hermana, es una mujer esplendida, terca, analítica, amorosa tanto para con su familia como por sus amigos, la verdad no sé donde aparecieron ellos en esta historia, porque son los hijos que nunca quise tener ¡jajajajajajaja!.

¡Ya! volviendo al tema central, ellos te quieren como si fueras una hermana para ellos, aunque si te debo reconocer que cada uno de ellos, son tan peculiares... Si mi esposa leyera esto, ya me habría ganado un golpe en mi cabeza.

Bueno ellos son Armin, Sasha, Connie, Moblit, Hanji, Mike y Nanaba e Historia, ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

Mike sigue con su peculiar tic de oler a las personas, según él dice, que es la forma en que descubre si alguien le agrada o no, la verdad no sé como Nanaba lo aguanta, pero como dicen "El amor es ciego" ¡Jajajajajajaa!, si los describiera a ellos dos, son la versión madura de Sasha y Connie, aunque se unen a tu grupo, porque dicen que se sienten más jóvenes, ¿Cómo si fueran tan viejos?¡Jajajajajajajaja!

A ellos los aprecio muchísimo nos conocemos de la época del colegio, luego universidad ellos son: Mike, Nanaba, Rico, Levi, Farlan, Jean, Moblit y mi bella esposa Hanji.

Nosotros pertenecemos al escuadrón de aviación de reserva " Alas de la libertad" y a pesar de todo, nuestra amistad aun continua a través del tiempo.

Por otra parte Mikasa junto a tus amigos y a algunos de los míos, que se unieron a tú grupo, se reunían en el Club de Polo "los Hijos de Ymir" a practicar equitación, aunque la mayoría de las veces recreaban escenas de series historias, reconozco que se les pasaba la mano, ya que, hasta se disfrazaban y luchaban, bueno practicaban esgrima con eso, así que era un reto más.

¿Y sabes porque lo sé? Porque también me reunía con ustedes junto a Levi.

Siempre que necesitaban un comandante y un capitán, (de esa manera nos hacían participar).

Era divertido ver como se tomaban sus papeles tan en serio y a nosotros no nos quedaba de otra, que superarlos.

¿Sabes hermana?, nunca te lo he dicho, pero eso me encantaba que sucediera, era como ver a nuestra madre viva entre nosotros, en los juegos que hacíamos con los chicos, y tú eres su vivo retrato, aunque la personalidad de ella, mi Hanji la tiene ¡Jejejejeje!

Sé que ahora estás durmiendo y no sé cuando vas a despertar...Me imagino que estas viajando a un lugar tan bello que no quieres volver... Tal vez nuestra madre te encontró y está cuidando de ti...

¿Te confieso algo? Yo también quiero verla, abrazarla junto a ti como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños...

Pero por mientras espero que despiertes y vuelvas junto a nosotros, te contaré una bella historia, que tú no la conoces, pero yo si lo sé ¡Jejejejejeejeje!

Eso fue lo que me motivo a escribirla, para poder contártela con detalle cada día que me dirijo a visitarte a la clínica...

La Historia de nuestros padres, mi historia y la tuya.


	2. Años dorados...II

Bueno como ya te lo habían comentado, nuestros padres, a pesar de todas las explicaciones más raras que te dieron para responder a tus interrogantes, las cuales eran:

\- ¿Porque mi hermano es más rubio que Papá?

\- Y nuestros padres te decían que me habían teñido el cabello, ya que era un espía y tenía que estar encubierto.

\- ¿Porque tiene los ojos tan azules, iguales a las gemas de lapislázuli?

\- Son lentes de contacto hija, así se ve más guapo tu hermano.

Todas esas cosas te decían, entre otras historias que te inventaban para dejarte tranquila.

Hasta que un día, cuando tenías una edad apropiada para entender, te contaron mi verdadero origen, a pesar que lloraste y te abrazaste tan fuerte a cuello, creí que me ibas ahorcar -¡Jajajajaja!-

Pero te entendía, yo tuve ese mismo sentimiento una vez... Lo que hice fue, tomarte entre mis brazos y caminar contigo, tenías unos 7 años de edad y de esa manera te quedaste muy tranquila, recuerdo que te dije:

\- Mikasa aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, yo sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque somos hermanos del corazón, y ese lazo nadie jamás en la vida lo podrá cortar, ni siquiera quitar tu lugar en mi vida.- Tú más te aferrabas a mí, entre sollozos me decías:

\- Siempre pensé que eras hijo de Papá y Mamá, me imaginaba que eras un espía encubierto, por eso tenías tantos apellidos- me mirabas limpiándote tus ojos.- Te veías tan tierna encogida de hombros.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaajajaja!- Te abrace fuerte y te llene de besos en tu rostro. ¡Sí, que eres imaginativa! - mi dedo rosaba tu nariz.

Luego de ello, no me soltaste y yo para calmarte, te acariciaba tu cabello, hasta que el sueño te venció...

.................................................................................................................................................

Como sabes mis padres biológicos eran Steve y Rose Smith, ellos fueron amigos desde su juventud de nuestros padres, quienes eran; Ume Azumabito y Matt Ackerman.

Mamá Ume era amiga de mi Madre Rose desde niñas y luego con los años se les unió mi padre Steve en el momento que, se enamoró de mi Madre.

Nuestra Mamá fue la celestina de mi padres, por lo menos mi Padre no era lento en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, era meticuloso y analítico (antes que nacieras, nuestra mamá siempre me decía que lo había heredado de él, lo que nuestros padres adoraban esa cualidad), pero se le pasó, una vez que conoció a estas dos chicas sobre todo a nuestra Mamá Ume.

Ella tenía una personalidad hechizante, carismática, contaba con un ojo clínico para descubrir situaciones o personas, nuetra mamá se auto-definía como el nexo conector de su grupo de amigos, a lo que ella le decía a mi padre:

\- Amigo si quiere a Rose, ¡Arriésgate! ¡La Vida, es una sola!, y el cielo es estrellado, pero siempre una sola estrella, es la que nos ilumina. -Mamá le cerraba un ojo y reía por lo bajo.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Ume!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yoooooo!!!!! ¿Cómo voy a poder acercarme a Rose?- su cara sonrojada hasta las orejas

\- ¡Ay cariño! ¿Quién soy yo?- Mirándolo desafiante.

\- La gran Ume, la diosa del amor - mi Padre era muy cuadrado y se sonrojaba, reía meneando su cabeza en ambas direcciones, por las ocurrencias que decía su amiga.

\- Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema? -luego cambia su vista al acompañante de su amigo- No te dije, nuestro Papá siempre se juntaba con mi Padre, eran muy amigos.

En eso, Mamá le habla, así como que no lo conoce - sí, claro como no-

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¿Matt, verdad? Parece que te llamas así -ya lo sabía pero no lo daba a conocer, nuestra Mamá conocía hasta el grupo sanguíneo de nuestro Papá ¡Jajajajaja!- ayuda a tu amigo para que dé el paso con Rose - Matt asintió con la cabeza con asombro y ruborizado, Mamá ya lo había atrapado.

Ella siempre molestaba al amigo de Steve, ya que continuamente lo acompañaba, a pesar de que, hablaba muy poco y si lo hacía se sonrojaba, ante la belleza exótica de Ume.

Ella ya lo sabía, lo tenía confimadísimo y también ella le correspondía , pero su orgullo no se permitía darlo a conocer, y sabía que él era muy lento para las cosas del amor.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Ume: significa "La flor del ciruelo", que en japones simboliza "devoción".

2.- El que cuenta la historia es Erwin, lo que no significa que el resto de los amigos de Mikasa participen en escribir el libro.

3.- Vendrá una sorpresa tamaño bomba,pero no es adelantaré en la historia, solo sigan la y verán que pasa.


	3. III

Con el paso del tiempo, mis padres biológicos iniciaron su noviazgo y muy pronto se casaron, y al poco tiempo nací yo, según nuestra Mamá, para ellos yo era sus ojos.

Esta demás decir, que mi Madre obligó a mi padre para que interviniera con sus amigos, en cuanto a que Papá se diera cuenta de que Mamá le correspondía.

Siempre me imagino esa escena, y como que nuestra Mamá tiene haberle dicho.

\- Amigo, lamento decirte que tengo fotos comprometedoras tuyas con mi amiga.- Mirándolo seria e inexpresiva como quien estudia a su presa para dar el gran golpe.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Pero Ume!!!!! ¡¡¡Somos tus amigos!!!.- Mirándola sorprendido, mi madre debe haber estado aguantando la risa, ya que conocía a nuestra Mamá.

\- Pero amigo, aunque no las tuviera...¡¡Las dibujo!!- A lo que mi Madre a su lado, lo miraba asesinamente diciéndole;

\- ¡No te lo dije! Desde cuando tan miedoso para hablar con Matt, acaso no dices que es tu amigo, tu compadre, tu casi hermano, y mi Padre abriendo los ojos enormemente como plato y bajando su cabeza en señal de derrota, sin poder decir nada antes estas dos mujeres

\- - ¡Que divertido debió haber sido eso! ¡Jajajaja!.

¿Pero sabes Mikasa? Mi padre se tuvo que armar de ánimos para actuar y hacer que se diera cuenta nuestro Papá de los sentimientos de nuestra Mamá, pero como sabemos que él era muy tímido.

Al final si se armó de valor para pedirle que fueran novios, empero a causa de su gran nerviosismo, se le cruzaron los cables y en vez de pedirle que fueran novios, le pidió matrimonio, cosa que Mamá no lo pensó dos veces, ya que conocía a Papá, y si no aceptaba, iba a tener que ser ella que se lo propusiera...

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo para ambas familia, ya que a los pocos años mi madre Rose falleció...

La familia Ackerman nos acogió tanto a mi Padre Steve con a mí, sobre todo Mamá Ume que se hizo cargo automáticamente de mí y siempre me decía amorosamente:

\- Amor mío –Ella usaba siempre esa frase para referirse así a temas serios- mi Erwin, tu eres mi hijo del corazón y ese lugar nadie te lo va a quitar- recuerdo que cuando me lo decía siempre me abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía.

\- Entonces...Te puedo decir, ¿Mamá del corazón?- se lo dije con voz entre cortada, tímido, nervioso, lo reconozco aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Si eres mi bombón, mi macho alfa con instinto de león, mi galán. -Mientras me decía eso, me abrazaba tan fuerte y me llenaba de besos en mi frente, a lo que me daba vergüenza.

Siempre tenía motivos para reír con nuestra mamá, ya que salía con cosas fuera de serie, me sentía tan feliz porque tenía Mamá y Papá nuevamente, y siempre fueron mi fortaleza en mis momentos más difíciles...

A pesar de ello, mi padre no pudo con el dolor de perder a mi Madre, y más aún, se fue olvidando poco a poco de mi existencia, y fue así que en corto tiempo siguió a su gran amor...

Me quede huérfano eso creí, pero automáticamente nuestros padres me adoptaron, y pase a formar parte de la familia Ackerman-Azumabito, aunque sin perder el apellido Smith.

Al poco tiempo que vivía con ellos siendo un Ackerman- Azumabito legalmente, nuestra mamá, quedó embarazada...

Ella me confesó hace tiempo atrás antes de casarme con mi amada Hanji, que esa ocasión tenía sentimientos encontrados con la noticia de tu llegada...Por un lado pero estaba tan feliz porque su familia iba a crecer otra vez, empero estaba tan, pero tan nerviosa al mismo tiempo, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar yo, ya que era un niño que había perdido a sus padres y ahora recién se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, y otra vez venía cambio radical a ella, se le cayeron las lágrimas cuando me relataba aquello...

Un día para mi sorpresa, me fue a buscar al colegio.

No sé si te acuerdas, pero nuestra Mamá le encantaba romper esquemas en vestuario, en realidad si lo pienso bien en todo.

Se había puesto un vestido púrpura con negro al puro estilo de los años 50, pero con su toque rockero, que por cierto le queda estupendo y su cabello se lo había arreglado con un peinado, que consistía en simple ondas, acorde al vestuario, pero la hacía ver tan radiante, al verla esperándome, corrí tan feliz a sus brazos y le pregunte:

\- ¿Mamá que haces aquí?- Muy contento le preguntaba.

\- Perdóneme usted mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que si Mamá!- ¡Estaba tan feliz!, me encantaba salir con ella, que nos abrazamos y sonreímos juntos

Como tú sabes, ya que tenías un negocio con mi persona y creías que no lo sabía ¡Jajajajajajaja!.

Una oleada de chicas gritaban por mí. Bueno, siempre he tenido éxito con las mujeres ¡Jejejeje!.

Tontamente pensé que nuestra Mamá no lo sabía, fui muy iluso...Ella lo sabía todo en detalle, ¡Tenía un registro fotográfico completo mío!.

Aunque yo lo ignoraba, pero a veces la reconocía, sobre todo cuando la acompañaba la Mamá de Armin, la tía Mary.

Pero antes de irnos adivina que paso... ¡Les gritó a mis a fans! Diciendo lo siguiente;

-¡Adiós mis queridas nueras! ¡Este bombón tiene una cita conmigo! ¡Pronto nos conoceremos!

-Se saca los lentes de sol, les cierra un ojo y les lanza un beso al aire.

Yo me quería hacer bolita y enterrarme, pero sabía que Mamá era así y ella no para de reír.

Luego llegamos a la "Heladería Sina" favorita de todos nosotros, y vi a Mamá comer y comer (ustedes saben el motivo) yo trataba de adivinar el comportamiento de Mamá, así que sin más, ella toma aire y me dice

\- Amor mío, vas a tener una hermanita- toma más agua- tú padre no lo sabe, así que como tú eres el primero en saber la noticia y eres el hermano mayor, el súper macho, el maestro Jedi, ahora tendrás una pequeña padawan.

Yo me reía por las salidas de nuestra Mamá, ya que era fanática de shinchan, Dr. Slump y sobre todo de Árale.


	4. IV

Me quede en silencio, sentí un terror al saber la noticia, ya que pensé, que me iban a sacar de la familia y no quería eso.

Al percatarse de mi reacción, Mamá cambio su mirada alegre a seria, acercándose a mí, me abraza y prosigue;

\- Tú eres el milagro más bello que llegó a nuestras vidas, y eso nadie, absolutamente nadie te va a quitar tu lugar, ya que mi amor por ti crece cada día más y más, jamás pienses que te dejaré ir, o te cambiaré, eso jamás sucederá, ahora viene en camino otro milagro de amor a nuestra familia- me besaba mi frente.

\- ¿Sabes Erwin? Soy muy feliz por mis 2 hijos.- me abrazó tan fuerte, sentí caer sus lágrimas sobre mí- yo temblaba luego me calme y Mamá continúo.

\- Y como eres el mayor, vas a tener el honor de colocar el nombre a tu hermanita, y a su vez, me tendrás que ayudar a decirle a tu padre la noticia, porque no me atrevo.

Eso mató todo el momento emotivo que teníamos madre e hijo, pero sabía que ella era así, solo pude sonreír ante lo dicho por ella.

¿Sabes? Siendo muy honesto contigo hermana, me sentí tan amado por nuestros padres, que mi corazón iba a estallar, a veces dudaba que me quisieran aunque me lo demostraran con hechos y me lo decían constantemente.

La duda siempre estaba presente en mi, porque lo veía más por mero compromiso, el hecho que ellos me hubieran adoptado, empero en ese momento me di cuenta del grave error que estuve cometiendo, ese gesto hizo reafirmar mi amor por mis padres adoptivos, lo que provocó que me quebrara y le dije entre sollozos.

\- Gracias por ser la mamá que jamás espere, y que con tus locuras me alegras mi vida, gracias por hacerme sentir parte de la familia y es un honor para mí buscar le nombre más bello para mi hermanita, ya que soy el "Big brother".

Ambos lloramos por la noticia y el momento que estábamos viviendo como familia, mamá tenía su cabeza sobre la mía y me decía;

\- Me hubiera gustado poder haberte dado a luz, hijo mío, mi Erwin.

\- Pero nací de tu corazón, Mamá.

Ambos hacíamos al mismo tiempo el gesto que ella me enseño con la mano empuñada sobre el pecho.

Pasaron los meses y naciste Mikasa, al verte me perdí de amor por ti, te vi por primera vez junto a Papá en los cuneros

Después ya estando en la habitación de Mamá en la clínica. Ella hace que te tome en brazos, tenía tanto miedo de que te cayeras o te fueras a romper y sin pensar te hable:

\- Mikasa, soy tu hermano mayor Erwin, -luego mire a Mamá- ese es el nombre más bello para mi hermanita.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡En serio hijo mío!!!!!! Me encanta!!!!!-se colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas nuestra Mamá

\- Pero su segundo nombre será Rose en honor a mi querida amiga- en eso me mira y nuestro padre me sube a la cama de Mamá, para que ella me abrazara y me llenara de besos mi frente.

Sabes Mikasa, ahora que soy adulto, me doy cuenta que fui muy tonto en avergonzarme por las muestras de afecto de Mamá, jamás pensé que hoy en día me haría mucha falta...

Nuestro padre en esa ocasión nos miraba y en tono de reclamo:

\- ¿Y en qué momento me dejaron sólo y me hicieron a un lado? –Papá miró a Mamá y luego a mí y reía, ya que veía que teníamos todo planeado..

Desde pequeñita, nosotros éramos inseparables, ambos éramos posesivos y analíticos, lo que nuestros padres adoraban que ambos fuéramos así, ya que sabían jamás nos abandonaríamos.

Siempre que salíamos todos juntos, te encanta que te llevara en brazos y mirabas muy feo a las chicas que me veían contigo y les gritabas;

\- ¡Mi hermano es mío! ¡Anda a buscarte el tuyo!- Y les sacaba la lengua, me causa mucha gracias- luego te decía.

\- Eso no es de una señorita hacer ese gesto y decir esas palabras, y más me abrazabas hasta quedarte dormida.

Eso te duro, hasta que les presente a mi novia a mis padres, a HANJI ZÖE, a pesar de ello, ya lo sabían todo, por el registro fotográfico que tenía Mamá y te llevaba a con ella, una vez se te escapo,lo que ustedes dos hacían eso conmigo, te justificabas diciendo que Mamá le encantaba ver lo guapo que era su hijo- aunque conociéndolas a ustedes dos ¡se veía venir!.

Hanji encajo bien en mi familia, pero a ti te costabaaceptar el tener compartirme con otra persona, pero con el tiempo te diste cuenta que mehacía feliz y que en cierta forma, su personalidad era parecida a la de nuestra mamá, y eso lo note por tu cambio de actitud hacia ella.

Un día te fui a buscar a tu colegio, aunque lo hacía siempre, pero está vez era diferente, iba a tener una cita contigo.

Me puse un traje color negro, con lineas muy finas blancas, camisa blanca, corbata tono rojo italiano que hacia juego con el pañuelo que lleva en la solapa, mancuernas o gemelos en lo puños de la camisa, porque la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Una vez que te llegue al colegio, tú ya ella eras una adolescente, cuando me viste, corriste hacia mi tan feliz:

\- Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Señorita Ackerman, ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! -Y me abrazaste tan contenta.

Y como era de esperarse, una oleada de chicas gritando por mi y decían;

\- "¡Quien fuera camisa, para acariciar tu espalda!".

\- "¡Te doy un hijo!".

Yo dentro de mi seriedad, me quito los lentes de sol en forma seductora, les cierro un ojo a las chicas, les lanza un beso al aire y les grito:

..............................................................................................

-¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalto!!!!!!! Esa parte me corresponde a mí.

\- ¿Tú que estás haciendo acá? y ¿Ustedes también?

\- Oye Erwin, no vas hacer el único que escriba aquí, te investigamos, te tenemos plenamente identificado, así que pásame la libreta para continuar, o le diremos a Hanji que no nos quieres dejar ni escribir ni participar. - Mirándolo en forma desafiante

\- A Te avisamos que ella ya lo sabe y está observando en este momento.- ¡la bomba estallo!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ustedes hicieron que? ¡Hey! ¡No es justo!- señalándolos a todos los presentes.

\- Bueno, no queríamos llegar a esto,tú lo pediste...¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡Erwin, no nos quiere dejar escribir ni participar en el libro!- Mirando triunfante a quien manda.

\- ¡Erwin, déjalos participar!¡Ahora tengo que ser arbitro de todos ustedes!- colocándose la mano derecha en su frente, en señal de cansancio.

\- ¡Pero mi vida!- en tono de suplica le decía Erwin,yo soy el que está haciendo esto.

\- ¡Pero nada, se los entrega y ya!, ellos ya tienen el orden en que van a escribir, tú te aguantas, para tener tu turno.

\- ¡¡¡Gracias Mami Hanji!!!- al unisonó gritándole comoniños felices.

\-----------------

¿Quiénes son los que van a continuar con la historia?

¡No se pierdan la siguiente actualización!

¡¡¡¡¡Cariños a todos!!!!!


	5. Llegada de Armin...V

¡Hola Mikasa! ¡Soy Armin! Te preguntaras que pasó, te cuento nos llegó información de una de nuestras fuentes que no te voy a revelar quién es, por el momento, ya que su condición de darnos la información fue, que él también tuviera participación para escribir, a lo que el grupo acepto.

Te hable de grupo ¿verdad?, ya sabrás quienes son, por mientras sigo con el tema, cuando aceptamos la condición de nuestro informante, le contamos de inmediato a Hanji, a lo que ella le encantó la idea, bueno tú sabrás como se puso...Mejor no entremos en detalles, empero decía:

\- jamás pensé que dicho personaje estaría detrás de todo esto, ¡¡¡Me encanta!!!!- Le brillaban sus ojos y saltaba por toda la casa.

A lo que nos ordeno organizarnos para poder escribir en orden, cuando Erwin no estaba en casa, con el grupo más la ayuda de ella, colocamos cámaras de espionaje de última generación para vigilarlo y saber el momento preciso para intervenir, y ese momento llegó...

¿Bueno en que iba Erwin en su relato? ¡Ya me acorde!, cuando te fue a buscar al colegio, si me recuerdo, iba vestido muy elegante en el auto de tus padres y grito:

\- ¡Adiós mis amores!- les lanzó un beso al aire y les cerro un ojo y luego continua ¡Armin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

\- Yo lo miré sorprendido y me dije; ¡Nos descubrió!

Bueno, no sé si te recuerdes, pero nosotros teníamos un negocio y nos iba muy bien en las ventas, ¡Tenía que decirlo!.

Consistía en observar a tu hermano y sacarle fotografías, cosa que ¡Eran oro puro!, ya que tía Ume (Tu mamá) nos enseño a sacar los mejores ángulos para tener buen material.

Así fue como nació nuestra tienda, mientras tú te ibas con Erwin, yo me quedaba vendiendo las fotos de él, que habíamos recopilado.

Teníamos muchos álbumes, por tanto siempre que los sacaba de mi maletín especial destinado para nuestra mercancía, me decías que gritara a las chicas del colegio, que eran nuestras fieles clientas, y a mí me tocaba ofrecerlas, tenía vergüenza en un principio, pero como siempre me comentabas "amamos más al dinero" ¡jajajajajajaja!, así que se me pasaba.

Y bueno tenía un discurso para vender que era:

\- ¡Chicas vengan acá! ¡No les vengo a vender, les vengo a regalar, las fotos de Erwin en su hogar!

\- Para la bellas tenemos Erwin el estudioso!, ¡Para las deportivas, tenemos Erwin tiburón marino!, ¡Para tener éxito en los exámenes, tenemos Erwin el sonriente! Por solo! Tan solo a 2 dólares por foto, ¡¡¡Pero eso no es todo!!! Tenemos gigantografías, posters, etc, y si compran más de 5 fotografías se lleva de regalo un posters de Erwin.

¡Que tiempos aquellos!, a todo esto, Mikasa siempre que sacábamos o vendíamos las fotos a Erwin decías;

\- "te amo hermano, pero amo más al dinero".

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Siempre que iniciábamos nuestro comercio, me recordaba la primera vez que nos conocimos y cómo fue que caí en este rubro tan lucrativo...

Como sabes yo pertenezco a la Familia Arlet, quienes eran accionistas de la empresa formaron tus padres con los míos y los de Erwin, la que llamaron "The AckermanSminthArlet, associates internacional company" s.a.

Era un sueño que tenían ellos en su juventud y con él tiempo lo pudieron concretar, siendo una de las empresas más solidas de Stohess....

Mi mamá se llamaba Mary y mi Papá se llamaba Stefano Arlet, ambos eran ingenieros en robótica, no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir conmigo, sé que eso a mi mamá le preocupaba, dado que era muy tímido y siempre estaba solo, lo que le comentó esto a mi tía, lo descubrí, bueno entre las pertenecías de mi mamá.

A su vez me di cuenta que tenía muchísimos álbumes fotográficos míos (me sentí como Erwin ¡jajajajaja!) y junto a ellos sus diarios de vida, en uno de ellos decía;

"Hoy me reuniré con mi gran amiga Ume, necesito de su ayuda, me preocupa mucho mi pequeño poroto chico y no sé qué hacer, amo mi trabajo y amo a mi hijo...Necesito que me orienten y sé que ella es la única que me puede ayudar en esto..."

\- ¡Ume querida! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Maaaaaaary!!!!!!- la abraza con fuerza.- ¡Rica e inteligente! – le cierra un ojo.

\- ¿Y tú comadre que cuentas? Además que estás asustada.

\- Si, lo sabes ¡más o menos amiga!- Suspira con preocupación- te cuento mi pequeño Armin, es tan pequeñito, y ahora está por entrar al jardín de niños y es tan tierno ,pero siempre está solito, estoy aterrada, tengo miedo de enviarlo al colegio. Me siento tan culpable que por nuestros trabajos no podemos estar mucho tiempo con él a pesar de su edad es tan comprensivo con nosotros... Mi pequeño hombrecito...Se que el anhela vernos más seguido, quizás por eso es así...

\- Querida, déjamelo todo esto a mi, tú tranquila, que él va sacar personalidad y dejará de ser tímido, eso te lo doy firmado, además te lo cuido y así Mikasa tendrá un amigo con quien jugar.

\- Sabía que me dirías eso -y más reía,aliviada.

\- Amiga, no creas que tú no participaras, debes tener un registro fotográfico de Armin, además nunca se sabe cuando lo podemos ocupar...¡¡¡Es oro puro!!!! -la miraba riéndose maliciosamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, siempre tenemos que tener evidencia, tú me lo enseñaste.

\- Los hijos crecen tan rápido,mira a mi hijo Erwin, parece que fue ayer, que lo tenía que tomar en mis brazos para dormir, o me llamaba cuando tenía pesadillas y ahora es casi todo un hombre, ¡Le dije que no creciera! Pero ya vez, los hijos no nos hacen caso- lo decía con resignación.

\- ¡¡¡¡UUUUUme!!!! ¡Que eres loca!- Seguía riendo sin parar

\- ¿Yo amiga? ¡Quien dijo! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaajajaajajajaajaja!

Fue así que nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, aunque tú Mikasa ya sabías de mi existencia,mi tía me presentó por fotos a tí, lo cual no te fue difícil de encontrarme.

Yo me encontraba solo sentando en un rincón del salón y de sopetón llegas y te sienta a mi lado, acto seguido me dices:

\- ¡Buenos días! Tú debes ser Armin ¿Verdad?

\- Si, y tú eres...

\- Me presento soy Mikasa Ackerman, seremos buenos amigos -me sonreía.

\- Por mi está bien -le devolví su sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Eres tan adorable!, que pareces un oso de peluche.

\- ¡No soy un oso! Soy un niño- te lo afirmaba fuertemente.

Tú reías por la forma en que lo decía, y así fue como nació nuestra gran amistad.

Me sometí a las terapias de tía Ume, las que consistían en espiar a tú hermano, le sacábamos fotos cuando él no se diera cuenta, nos disfrazábamos y nos ocultábamos para no ser descubiertos.

En lo personal me encantaba, eran un juego para mí, me imaginaba que vivíamos tremendas aventuras, vibraba con mucha emoción... Y fue de esa forma, fue que sin pensarlo que descubrí mi gran pasión por la fotografía profesional....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- ¡El que fue a Melipilla, perdió su silla!- le quita la libreta.

\- ¡Erwin! ¡No es justo!

\- Lo siento Armin, siga participando- lo decía triunfante- Tengo que continuar.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así! Solo te digo...Ten miedo...Mucho miedo, porque a quienes les toca continuar escribiendo junto conmigo, no se que te harán....Disfruta lo que más puedas ¡Jajajajajajaja!

\- ¡Me dieron escalofríos! Ahora, ¿Vendrán a interrumpirme nuevamente?...


	6. Todo Iba bien hasta que...IV

¡Por fin! Puedo continuar con mi relato- suspira aliviado. Creen que me van a intimidar ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Yo soy el miedo en persona ¡Jojojojojojo!

Prosigo, tenías una cara por tener que esperarme dentro del automóvil y obviamente era mi momento y tenía que disfrutarlo, no siempre se tiene un fans club...

Así que, para complacer a mis seguidoras me subí lentamente al automóvil y los gritos de las chicas del colegio iban en aumento- ¡Que glorioso momento!

Bueno Armin les contó mejor que yo el motivo- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!...

Camino a la "Heladería de Sina" yo no paraba de reír, ya estaba en el punto del llanto, por lo sucedido en tu colegio Mikasa, tenías una mirada asesina y posteriormente la fijas en mí sin hablarme, solo observándome, luego de un momento a otro me diriges las siguientes palabras:

-Hermano, ya tranquilízate. – tono de molestia.

\- ¡Ay! Mikasa, déjame ser feliz, ¿no vez que me siento más joven y guapo? -continuaba riendo más calmadamente- cerrándole un ojo divertidamente.

\- Si eres guapo Erwin, un bombón –tú lo decías casi siguiéndome la corriente y riendo.

\- Eso lo dices porque me quieres, y soy la fuente de tus ingresos extras que tienes con Armin, o ¿crees que no sé? ¿Qué ustedes me espían y me sacan fotografías y las venden? -seguía riendo y mirándote a ti.

Te sentiste descubierta, y para desviar mi atención, te pusiste a tararear cualquier canción y girabas la cabeza hacía la ventada.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, ya me había tranquilizado, y son sentamos en la mesa de siempre y proseguimos ordenar nuestros helados favoritos, tomo mucho aire, los nervios comenzaron a llegar a mi apoderándose, pero me controle, por tanto la seriedad se apodero de mi, empero continuamos la cita que tenía contigo.

-Amor mío -temas serios- tú sabes que eres la niña de mis ojos, mi pequeña hermana.

-Sí, lo sé, soy el aire que respiras, que le hacen falta a tus pulmones –soltó de forma burlona.

\- Te juntas mucho con Mamá - recriminándole y haciendo pucheros- tú sabes que Hange y yo estamos enamorados.

-¡Nooooo!, ¡Nadie lo sabe! ¡Ni se nota!- te reías tenuemente, cuando me decías eso.

\- ¡Ya Mikasa, en serio!

\- Si hermano continua.

\- Amor mío, el motivo de nuestra cita, aparte de pasar tiempo contigo, quiero contarte algo importante y serás la primera en saberlo.

\- ¡No me digas que voy hacer tía! – Te colocaste las manos en tus mejillas.

\- ¡Noooooo! Eso no es el motivo.

\- ¿Entonces?- Me mirabas con tus ojos muy grandes, como dos platos soperos.

\- Te cuento, voy directo al grano, sin rodeos, quiero pedirle matrimonio a Hange, y te lo quería decir a ti primero.

\- ¡Wooooooo! ¡Hermano felicidades! ¡Ya era hora!, parecían abuelos novios - me abrazaste muy fuerte- Le tienes pensado decir a nuestros padres, ¿Se lo pediste a Hange?

\- No le he dicho nada ni a nuestros padres ni a Hange.

Porque el problema es que si les digo, mamá es capaz de organizar mi propuesta y que será al puro estilo de Macross /Robotech, y reúna a mis amigos del escuadrón de reserva para ello y no sé que mas. -Me pasó un pañuelo en mi frente, sudaba de puros nervioso.

Luego que te conté lo antes mencionado, quedaste pegada mirando al vació y volviste tu rostro hacia la ventana...

\- ¡Hey! Mikasa –giraba mi mano en semi círculos en frente de tu rostro- Mikasaaaa!!!

\- Hermano esa idea de Macross/Robotech recreando al escuadrón Skull I, es ¡genial para la propuesta de matrimonio para Hange!, además se lo merece, es un amor de persona y ahora tendré una hermana nueva-Sonreías tan feliz...

\- Se me cayó la mandíbula al piso, primero por la reacción tuya que me alegró, pero la idea que menos quería...

¿Te gustaba esa idea para hacer la propuesta de matrimonio? ¡Santo cielo! Creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea, o esperar a la reacción de mamá y que tenga una mejor idea para ello, porque a mi no se me ocurre nada...

Continuamos con la velada, después nos dirigimos contentos a la casa tenía que contarles a mis padres de mi decisión...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\- ¡Así te quería encontrar Cejotas!, Mike, Nanaba, Connie, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Otra vez noooooooooo!!!!- giraba Erwin en su silla asustado.

\- No nos dejaste elección, y no te la íbamos a dejar pasar, Levi nos informo y Armin con el resto del grupo lo confirmo- Mike en tono decidido, pero entretenido.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Hangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ven ayudarme!!!!!- Mike lo había esposado con las muñecas cruzadas en la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Lloooora, griiiiiita, claaaaama por Hange!!!!!!- Nanaba en su modalidad malévola-¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!Pero no vendrá, historia se la llevo de compras al supermercado, ya que se puso contenta porque vendríamos todos a la casa, y quería celebrarlo.

\- ¡Levi me traicionaste!¡ Eres mi amigo, mi compadre, mi casi hermano! Y dejas que me hagan esto- Imagínense el ánimo de Erwin a estas alturas...

\- ¡Hey!¡Hey!¡Hey! Un momento, no te traicione, te di la idea que es diferente, pero no te dije que no íbamos a participar, ya que, todos tenemos velas en este entierro, así que no andes de niñato llorón que eso no te queda, además Armin tenía mis instrucciones con el grupo y consisten en avisarme, en caso de que no quisieras colaborar con nosotros.- sus palabras fueron determinantes.

\- ¿Y Moblit donde esta?- pregunta Sasha.

\- Está con Armin revisando el equipo de espionaje que compramos con el último trabajo, pero dijo que le avisáramos cuando le tocara.- Dice Connie con una tranquilidad.

\- Nanaba ciérrenle la boca y amárrenle los pies a Erwin para que no se escape y no grite como niñato llorón- Levi lo miraba burlándose de él, mientras Nanaba hacía lo que le habían ordenado.

Levi toma la libreta y lee en voz alta todo lo que lleva escrito Erwin, y se larga a reír fuertemente lo que contagio a todos, los recuerdos que habían vivido se venían a la memoria de los presentes...

En eso llega Armin con Moblit en medio del relato de Levi y una vez que termino de leer y pararon todos de reír, uno de ellos habla:

\- Conozco muy bien esa parte, porque la presencie- dijo Moblit- tú también estabas conmigo Armin.

\- Sí, se me había olvidado- pasándose la mano por la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

¡Soy Moblit mi querida Mikasa!, es mi turno de continuar con el relato...

Me recuerdo muy bien de ese momento...

Tía Ume me había llamado para que viniera a tu casa junto con Armin, ya que tú le habías comunicado por mensajes, la tremenda noticia de que tu hermano Erwin se iba a casar, pero aun no se lo pedía a Hange, y tenía una idea en mente para ello, que consistía en la recreación de Macross/ Robotech para hacer la propuesta.

Una vez que terminó de leer el mensaje, en realidad lo leyó más de cien veces......


	7. Un gran paso...VII

Paso a buscar a Armin a su casa;

\- ¡Qué tal Moblit!- choque palmas dame esos cinco.

\- ¡Tantas lunas Armin! Tanto tiempo sin vernos- le decía alegremente.

\- Sí, mucho tiempo- pasándose la mano derecha por la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

\- ¿Sabes porque tía Ume nos mando a llamar?

\- Mmmm, ni idea solo sé, que tenemos estar en su casa lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero por el comportamiento de Erwin últimamente, creo que se trata de él.

\- Su cumpleaños no es, su santo tampoco, aun no termina la universidad, sigue su noviazgo con Hange, no es el aniversario ni de la tía Ume y de Erwin con Hange...

\- Ya sé que puede ser...Capaz que se nos case Erwin.- Armin mira sorprendido a Moblit- .Por descarte lo deduzco y por esa razón la tía nos mando a llamar rápido.

\- Tienes razón, pero en nuestros registros no tenemos esa información.

\- Es que Erwin tiene que haberse dado cuenta de lo que estábamos hacíamos con él, bueno Hanji también colaboro, ya que nos decía su ubicación en varias ocasiones y hasta posaba para la fotografías.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Si es cierto, las poses de ella ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Y Erwin se tapaba la cara con las manos, como diciendo: No la conozco ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- Como olvidarlo, fueron momentos memorables.

El viaje a tu casa se nos hizo muy corto, entre risas y anécdotas que recordábamos, cuando espiábamos a los abuelos novios.

\- Ese apodo se los pusiste a ellos cada vez que la tía Ume nos enviaba a obtener material- sonreía Moblit divertidamente.

\- Claro, te recuerdas Armin que un día Mikasa, muy molesta nos dijo: ¡Hasta cuándo vamos a esperar el matrimonio de esos dos, ya les va a salir raíces a Hanji!-¡ Siiiii es verdad!

\- No sabíamos como aguantarnos para no reír tan fuerte los tres, lo que dijiste fue tan gracioso- Erwin nos mira con cara de pocos amigos y el resto de los presente reía fuertemente...

Bueno una vez que llegamos a tu casa, tía Ume nos saludo y nos llevo a la cocina inmediatamente, tenía el teléfono en la mano más unas libretas y lápices.

\- Nosotros nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos, porque la actitud de Tía Ume fue rara- Armin lo recordaba sorprendido.

\- Y fue cuando nos obligo a sentarnos en el comedor de la cocina, inmediatamente que llegamos a tú casa Mikasa, que ella empezó hablar.

\- Chicos los he hecho venir a mi casa para lo siguiente, Erwin se nos casa, y no sabe como proponérselo a Hange.

\- Te lo dije Armin, dame eso cinco amigo- choque de palmas.

\- ¡Ya silencio!, que esto es serio- sentencio Tía Ume.- continuo, mi hijo no tiene ninguna idea para proponerle matrimonio a mi futura nuera, y lo sé por mi hija, ya ella me informo, ahora lo está entreteniendo para ganar tiempo, la idea que tiene es que sea al estilo de Macross/Robotech. Así que por mi parte es la idea más alocada pero muy original para que realice su propuesta a su amor. Por tanto;

\- Moblit necesito que te llames a los amigos de Erwin del escuadrón de reserva, los quiero a todos acá hoy mismo.

\- Sí tía los llamo en seguida- Tía Ume le pasa una libreta y lápiz.

\- La libreta necesito los nombres de todos los que van a venir a la casa hoy, y tienen prohibido decirle algo a Hanji.

\- Entendido, voy a realizar la llamadas- se levanta de la mesa Moblit y se va a la terraza para reunir al grupo.

\- Armin necesito que reúnas a dos personas más, necesitamos muchos registros fotográficos del evento. Tú sabes que entre Mikasa, Moblit, tú y yo no nos daremos abasto y los necesito hoy en la casa, porque tenemos que capacitarlos.

\- Tengo dos nombres en mente, los llamare en seguida.

\- Ese fue el momento que Connie y yo pasamos a formar parte del escuadrón- dijo Sasha.

\- Como olvidarlo, si fueron nuestros inicios en el negocio- le cerraba un ojo Connie a Sasha.

Mientras ambos seguíamos haciendo lo que nos había pedido, Armin termino más rápido que yo reclutar gente, dijo

\- ¡Listo! Sabía que ellos no me dirían que no- Sonreía triunfante.

\- ¡Ya encontraste las personas que te pidió la Tía Ume!, ¿Tan rápido?

\- Elemental amigazo Moblit, son dos amigos de que tenemos en común con Mikasa, Tía Ume los conoce y aceptaron de inmediato y ahora vienen en camino.

\- Woooo! Eso sí que es rapidez ¡Yeah!, ¿Espera escuchaste eso?

\- Es el sonido del automóvil del Tío Matt, pero las voces...

\- ¡Es Erwin y Mikasa!- sorprendido- ¿Qué hago? Le pregunta a Armin.

\- Hace una llamada grupal y que se vengan directo para la casa de tía Ume, diles que el asunto es el matrimonio de Erwin con Hange y que tienen que venir a la casa ahora ya, rápido. Yo iré a la cocina, cuando termines, nos encontramos allá, tenemos que escuchar lo que Erwin le diga a sus padres- Armin con sus ojos iluminados.

Bueno una vez que llegaron ustedes a la casa, tus padres los estaban esperando a ambos, tía Ume era una gran actriz, había que decirlo, esto lo contaré yo, porque Moblit escucho la mitad del discurso de Erwin.

Se sientan juntos es decir, Mikasa y Erwin, en frente de sus padres, después de saludarlos.

Nunca te había visto tan nervioso como aquella ocasión Erwin, te pasaste el pañuelo por tu frente una y otra vez, Mikasa estaba a tu lado para darte apoyo moral, tú estabas en silencio y Tía Ume empieza hablar:

\- ¿Hijo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- lo miraba como si estuviera sorprendida.

\- Si hijo, tu mamá tiene razón ¿Qué te ocurre? Mikasa, ¿sabes lo que le ocurre a tú hermano?

\- Papá mi hermano tiene un asunto que tratar con ustedes, yo solo soy el apoyo moral de él- Erwin te miro con una cara, diciendo me lanzaste a los leones.

\- ¡No, nos asuste hijo! Estamos aquí contigo apoyándote, si dejaste embarazada a Hange te apoyamos, no te vamos a dejar solo.

\- Bueno papá y mamá, no es lo que ustedes están pensando, estoy nervioso, porque la decisión que he tomado va provocar un gran cambio para nuestra familia- suspiro profundamente- he pensado en pedirle matrimonio a Hange.- Lo dice como sacándose un gran peso de encima.

\- Pero eso es una gran noticia hijo- ambos padres los abrazan fuertemente- ¿ya se lo dijiste a Hange?

\- No, aun no he podido decírselo, la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo, ya que ella es tan especial para mí, que no se merece cualquier cosa, tiene que ser algo sorprendente y no se me ocurre nada.

Mikasa, tú seguías al lado de Erwin como apoyo moral, porque lo que dirá su madre, es la idea que más temía tu hermano.

-¡Estoy tan feliz hijo mío! -rompió en llanto- , mi bebé se va a casar y abrazaba a su esposo- ambos lloraron- ¡Te dije que no crecieras, pero nunca me haces caso!- Erwin reía fuertemente y abrazo a su papá y a su mamá la levanto por los aires- .

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Amor mío! Tengo la solución para este gran problema- le besa la frente-.

\- ¡Gracias Mamá y Papá! -miro a Mikasa y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

En eso suena el timbre de la casa, a lo que dice:

\- ¡Al fin llegaron!- Empezó a correr para abrir la puerta de la casa- ¡¡¡Esto va hacer una súper producción!!!! .

Erwin, Mikasa junto a tío Matt se miraron al mismo tiempo y dijeron;

\- "La perdimos", y rieron en un abrazo que los tres se estaban dando.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sasha y Connie, detrás de ellos Mike, Nanaba, Jean, Rico y Levi.

\- ¿Se acuerda como tía Ume le decía a Levi?- Nanaba lo miraba fijamente.

\- Le decía mi yerno- Hange estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta junto a Historia.- Todos reían fuertemente a lo que él trato de justificarse.

\- Saben que nuestras madres eran amigas, por eso lo decía, porque quería tener nietos bonitos- Levi lo decía secamente.

\- Enano no creo que sea ese el motivo, algo debe haber pasado para que te hubiera llamado así por bastante tiempo...Oye sáquenle el pañuelo que tiene en la boca mi corazón de melón, para que opine también- dándole un beso en la frente de su amado.

\- Sacaselo tú mejor Hange, si es tu hombre- se lo decía en reproche Nanaba.

¿Mejor continuamos con el relato?

\- Si continuemos Moblit- le dijo Levi.

\- Eso lo dices para desviar el tema enanin- Hange le cerraba un ojo posando su ante brazo en su hombro.

\- Tks.

Una vez que llegamos todos, Erwin nos miro a todos con cara de pocos amigos (como ahora) y dijo:


	8. Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba...VIII

\- ¡Ustedes de donde salieron todos!- Temiendo lo peor.

\- La tía Ume nos cito ahora en tu casa, tenemos una reunión.

\- Si hijo, tú tranquilo ya que tu mamá se hará cargo de tu propuesta, para que sea inolvidable.- luego se dirige a sus invitados y ordena a Erwin a Mikasa que sirvan refrescos y galletas.

\- Bueno chicos, mis ayudantes los ha citado a todos ustedes aquí para lo siguiente. Erwin se nos casa

\- ¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeee!!!- todos gritaron al unisonó y comenzaron a felicitarlo inmediatamente. Después de un rato que se calmaron los ánimos.

\- Si, como lo escucharon, pero mi hijo no tiene una idea en mente, y como todos ustedes son amigos de Erwin y pertenecen al escuadrón de reserva, vamos a recrear a Macross/Robotech.

\- Pedimos ser los Sterling!- Nanaba y Mike al unisonó.

\- Roy Focker va hacer Erwin, Rick Hunter mi futuro yerno Levi, Scott Bernard será Jean, Dana Sterling será Rico y el Almirante Global será Moblit, serás en el encargado del grupo de organizarlos y cómo será el momento en que se encuentren Erwin con Hanji. Chicos van a tener que entrenar desde mañana, Sasha y Connie ustedes estarán con nosotros Armin los va a capacitar.

\- Tía pero no tendríamos que tener ¿algún nombre, que nos identifique?

\- Ustedes creen- decía la Mamá de Erwin y Mikasa con una mirada picara.

\- Tía que le parece que nos llamemos "Escuadrón Alfa buena maravilla escudo lobo".-Haciendo la pose del equipo Rocket tanto Sasha y Connie, una vez que terminaron de decirlo.

Ustedes son unos locos no sé como la tía acepto la idea tan descabellada con ustedes.- Moblit lo decía con nostalgia

Todos los presentes se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron a reír;

\- ¿Se acuerdan de esas poleras?- Lo decía Armin.

\- Si eran azul eléctrico con letras blancas que decía "Escuadrón Alfa buena maravilla escudo lobo" y la tía Ume en versión chibi con lentes y el gesto de amor y paz con sus manos.- Decían al unisonó Connie con Sasha.

\- Yo aun la tengo- Dijo Sasha.

\- Nosotros también- Nanaba y Mike junto al resto de los presentes.

Así pasó el tiempo, con los ensayos, por un lado, Rico al final quiso ser una de las conejitas del puente Vanesa, ya que estaban en el control de mando SDF-I y ayudaban al Almirante Global y Jean quería ser el que le daba las salida a los escuadrones en la pista de aterrizaje, lo que me facilito la tarea, ya que me ayudaron en reunir los materiales para la caracterización de cada personaje, entre otras cosas.- decía Moblit aliviado.

\- Nosotros junto a Sasha, Connie y Mikasa, seguíamos recopilando más material para el regalo de Erwin, ya Tío Matt y mi papá Stefano se iban a encargar de filmar todo el evento junto al personal que tenía mi padre bajo su cargo- Armin continuaba con su relato.

Mi mamá ayudaba a tía Ume en todo el lo que falta...Pasaron dos meses hasta que llegó el día planeado.

Una pregunta- dice Armin al grupo- ¿Alguno de ustedes logró dormir la noche anterior al evento?- Porque nosotros con Mikasa, Sasha y Connie nos pasamos de largo, y si logramos dormir fue en el trayecto hacia el club de aviación.

\- Nosotros con Mike nada de nada, porque tuvimos problemas con nuestra caracterización.

\- Verdad que Mike se tuvo que teñir el cabello de azul y te tuviste que afeitar- Erwin soltó un fuerte risa-

\- Se venía como un extraterrestre ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- seguía riendo Erwin.

\- No le hagas caso cariño tú te veías un bombón- Nabana besaba a su Mike.

\- Dejen a mi Papá Mike tranquilo- se iba Sasha abrazarlo.

\- Gracias hija!- besaba su cabeza.

\- ¡De nada Papá!- choque de palmas.

\- Pero se olvidaron de algo todos ustedes Nanaba se veía bellísima con el cabello largo en tono verde, Mirilla era una hormiga al lado de ella- Decía Connie, a lo que el resto afirmaba lo dicho.

\- Connie te he dicho que me caes muy bien- le cerraba el ojo y choque de palmas.

\- ¿Pero ustedes se acuerdan de Hange? Primera vez que la vemos muy arreglada como Claudia Grant- Hanji se colocaba las manos en sus mejillas.

\- ¿En serio de quien fue la idea?

Hange comienza a relatar:

Eso ustedes no lo saben, pero fue idea de la tía Mary, ella me llamó unos días antes y me dijo que la acompañara a comprar ropa, luego fuimos a la peluquería y terminamos en un spa.

Y el día en que Erwin me propuso matrimonio, llegaron a mi casa tía Mary con mi querida suegra, llevaron estilista, el traje que debía usar, y no se movieron de allí hasta que estuviera lista, yo no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero seguí la corriente, luego que llegamos al club de aviación y ver a Moblit con Rico dirigiendo todo y había hasta una banda de rock en vivo, tocando la canción de emblemática de guerra de Macross Seven - "Holy Lonely Light".

\- Yo estaba sin palabras veía como Jean dirigía la pista de aterrizaje, Moblit estaba con intercomunicador especial para la ocasión, dirigiendo al escuadrón.

\- Pero te tuve que sostener porque casi te desmayaste, una vez que terminaron las piruetas y empezaron aterrizar, viste a Erwin descender de su varitech, junto con el resto y todos caracterizados.- Interrumpía a Hange, y continúo Moblit.

\- Y lo más sorpréndete de todo, fue el momento en que Erwin le hace la pregunta; ¿Hange te quieres casar conmigo? Y acto seguido se desmaya- todos reían por lo sucedido.

\- Cuando debías hablar cuatro ojos, se quedo muda ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!.Menos mal que reaccionaste de inmediato y dijiste acepto- Reía Levi contando lo sucedido.

\- Acá tenemos todas las fotos del evento hasta las filmaciones- Sasha con Armin las mostraban a todos- Hange por segunda vez no dijo ninguna palabra.

\- Pero lo que más me gusto al final del evento, luego de seguir sacando fotografías a todos y luego junto a todo el equipo, y posteriormente como broche de oro fue volar- Lo decía Sasha con una sonrisa, eso fue hermoso, mi Nanaba es una diosa de los aires como dice papa Mike- le sonreía,

\- Dame esas cinco hijas- choque de palmas.

Pero algo no me cuadra, ¿Por qué Levi tomo en sus brazos a Mikasa para subirla en su varitech? -Empieza hablar la mente de Levi ...

(Nadie sabe de los presentes lo que ocurrió, siempre lo recuerdo... Empero ocurrió lo siguiente, como era Rick Hunter tome a mi Lisa Hayes que era Mikasa, una vez que subí con ella en brazos, la senté sobre mis piernas, ya que el varitech no estaba habilitado para otro piloto.

La felicidad estaba en el aire y yo quería seguir volando a lo que el resto nos siguió. Mikasa gritaba como loca, yo tenía los nervios de punta, pero me relaje...La mejor forma de desquitarme fue comenzar a girar y hacer piruetas, en el varitech, por un lado para molestarla y por otro para demostrar sus habilidades como piloto, así que mi sonrisa malévola crecía más y más.

Una vez que aterrizamos, Mikasa se bajo corriendo del varitech y comenzó a besar el suelo, yo ya no podía más con la risa, le dije:

\- Mocosa insolente, eso te pasó por no comportarte conmigo.- ¡Fuiste un desgraciado! Como se te ocurrió hacer tantas piruetas, estando sentada sobre tus piernas.

Soy un demonio de los aires, cuando se trata de volar- sonriendo y mirando su varitech)-Cierre de la mente hablante de Levi...

Los demás seguían con el interrogatorio, lo miraron con las manos en las caderas.

\- Si, ¿por qué lo hiciste enanin?- lo miraba leyéndole la mente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- todos al unísono.

\- Tks no es de su incumbencia- giraba su cabeza para el sentido contrario....

\- Yo creo que tía Ume tenía razón, Levi quería ser el yerno- dándole pequeños golpes en sus costados Nanaba hacia él.

\- Ya nos estamos desviando del tema.

¿Pero falta el matrimonio a no se acuerdan de él?

\- Fue un día de verano, te veías preciosa Hange- decía Nanaba.

\- Eras la felicidad andante en tu caminar- sonreía Sasha.

\- Me van hacer llorar, ¡ustedes nos hicieron un regalo tan bello!- Se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Tuvimos mucho trabajo Hange, entre terminar el regalo y los ensayos con la banda de rock en vivo, fue un arduo trabajo- Suspiraba cansado Armin.

\- A nosotros nos gusto- decían Connie y Sasha.

\- Pero si no los podíamos bajar del escenario- todos reían cuando recordaban eso- Por suerte a Moblit se le ocurrió un plan en caso de ocurrir eso- lo que si pasó.

Te cuento, tía Ume se le ocurrió la gran idea, que para hacer entrega del regalo que le habíamos preparado a los novios, teníamos que cantar la canción Yellow Dancer -"Look Up the Sky is Falling".

\- El dominio escénico de Levi y Mikasa fue increíble, Levi empezó a cantar y tenía una pierna apoyada en una silla, después entra Mikasa, lo rodea cantando con él, Levi patea la silla y toma de la cintura a Mikasa los dos seguían cantando como si nada y se dejaban llevar, luego Nanaba con Sasha y Mike junto a Connie descendían del techo a la tarima, posteriormente entraban Armin con Moblit, pero en el momento que ya iban a terminar de cantar y antes de que Sasha junto a Connie se entusiasmarán en ello, Armin les da la señal, y era que todos saltaban juntos y en eso Connie gira a Sasha y la atrae hacía él, y terminan junto con el solo de guitarra.

\- Nos ovacionaron todo el público presente en la fiesta- decía Sasha.

\- Luego Mikasa dio el discurso y pasamos a entregarle nuestro regalo, que consistía su historia en fotografías, y nosotros también salimos en ellas - decía Armin con nostalgia.

\- Fue hermoso, siempre las vemos con mi Erwin bello, fueron bellos momentos...

\- Pero ustedes en el transcurso de la fiesta, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Armin y Moblit, iban entregándolas tarjetas de presentación, a cada uno de los invitados, ya que seguirían en el rubro y necesitaban clientes- Decía Mike sorprendido.

\- Bueno fue de ese momento que nosotros nos integramos al grupo y Erwin nos empezó a contratar- murmuraban el grupo.

Acá falta algo, así que como estoy amarrado, Armin tendrás que escribirlo tú- decía Erwin.

\- Claro, comienza y yo escribo.


	9. Padre e hijo...IX

El día antes de casarme con Hange me encontraba solo en el balcón, miraba el cielo estrellado con tristeza, a pesar de que había tenido unos días de ensueño, en esa ocasión por primera vez en muchos años sintió la ausencia de sus verdaderos padres, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres adoptivos....

Escuche a Mamá hablar con Papá y decían;

\- Ve hablar con tu hijo, está melancólico, ten una conversación de hombre a hombre.

\- Ume no sé cómo hacerlo, Erwin es muy apegado a ti y conmigo juega, me reclama cuando te descubre sacándole fotos, me invita a conocer a sus amigos y salir con ellos o me cuenta sus inquietudes.

\- Matt que eres lento- le pega en la cabeza suavemente- esa es una conversión de hombres, esa es una conversación de padre e hijo, no te das cuenta que Erwin te ama, mejor dicho nos ama, pero menos mal que se parece a mí y no a ti.

\- Pero sacó tu seriedad eso sí– Luego escuche que empujo a Papá. El asombrado, sigue caminando y hace lo que Mamá le dijo, luego ella se había desaparecido para ir donde mi hermana, Mikasa la estaba esperando en el jardín que da justo al balcón, y le dice:

-Mamá ya era hora que llegaras.

\- Tu padre no sabía que hacer, al ver a tu hermano en ese estado.

\- Mamá ya saque las mejores fotos de mi hermano, debo decir que este equipo es una joya, se aprecia todo.

\- No venderás las fotos hija, esto es parte del regalo que le haremos a tu hermano, así que son privadas.

-¡Pero Mamá!

\- ¡He dicho!, se cierra el tema, y anda olvidando en seguir a Erwin, mejor busquen con el escuadrón otra persona para continuar con su negocio.

\- Está bien Mamá, será como tu digas- Mikasa suspiró largamente ya que veía que el negocio que tenía se iba desmoronando, pero se dijo "tendremos que reunirnos con los chicos y reinventarnos, o sino nuestro negocio se va al carajo"- en voz alta, en realidad escuchamos todos lo que ellas hablaban junto con Papá.

El está junto a mí y posa su mano sobre mi hombro, lo que hizo que yo saliera de mis pensamientos...

-Papá me asustaste.

\- No era mi intención asustarte hijo, solo quería conversar un rato contigo.

\- ¿Viste a Mamá y a mi hermana que están escondidas en el jardín?

-si ,ya las vi, pero hijo tu sabes que a tu Madre hay que quererla solamente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- ambos sonreían levemente.

-¿Extrañas a Steve y a Rose hijo?

-Un poco Papá, ya que me acuerdo muy poco de ellos la verdad, es que estaba muy pequeño cuando ellos partieron de este mundo.

\- No eres el único que los extrañas, nosotros no hay día que no los extrañemos, sobre todo yo, tu padre era mi mejor amigo y su partida fue perder a un hermano para mi...

Unas lágrimas cayeron en nuestros rostros mientras mirábamos juntos el cielo que estaba tan estrellado, más que cualquier noche.

Acto seguido, mi Papá me abraza y me dice:

\- Parece que fue ayer que llegaste a nuestras vidas, y mírate ahora, eres todo un hombre, ¡Te vas a casa! En qué momento empezaste a crecer tan rápido, te dije que no lo hicieras- sonreía mirando a su hijo.

\- Pero esa era la idea Papá- le sonrió levemente.

\- Las puertas de esta casa estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, no importa el día ni la hora, está es tu hogar, y una vez que te cases, tienes que tomar tu lugar dentro de la empresa y hacer uso de lo que te dejaron tus padres.

\- Si Papá lo haré.- nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos, ya que a partir de ese momento muestras vidas iban a empezar a cambiar, sin nosotros fuéramos a saberlo...

\--------------------

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Ya suélteme!!!!!- Gritaba Erwin

-Si suelten a este pobre hombre- decía Sasha entre sollozos.

\- ¡La comida está lista!- Grito Historia junto con Hange.

\- El ultimo en llegar, lava todos los platos sucios- Grito Nabana, mientras el resto la seguía...Erwin lo dejaron amarrado en su silla.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termino al guiño hacia Robotech, fue mi primer anime que vi en mi vida y mi Mamá fue la que me mostró este mundo.

Ahora las cosas cambian radicalmente en la historia....Cariños!!!!


	10. Hange ...La historia se vuelve a repetir...X

Fue grato ver a nuestros queridos amigos, todos reunidos en la casa, fue una velada muy bonita- le decía Hange a su esposo.

-Claro para ti fue bonito lo que es yo, me amarraron por mucho tiempo y al final me soltaron, cuando me toco lavar la montaña de loza sucia- Erwin reprochando a su amada.

\- ¡Que tanto te quejas! Si, igual comiste, te reíste, bebiste, bromeaste con todo el grupo- sentenciaba Hange.

\- Pero, si tú me diste de comer, beber, pero no me desamarraste, solo lo hiciste cuando me toco lavar la loza y luego Mike me volvió amarrar a la silla y aquí me tienes amarrado a la silla- lo decía reprochando.

\- Sabías que te vez muy guapo así- Hange sentándose en las piernas de su esposo.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Mi cielo no me hagas esto- Erwin ya lloraba.

Mejor continuemos cariño - cerrándo un ojo juguetonamente.......

...............................................................................................................................

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cuñadaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Tú querida Hange le toca narrar está parte, no le hagas caso a tu hermano, hace rato que lo tenemos amarrado, ha sido tan entretenido y ahora esta muy enojado ¡jajajajajajajajajaja!, si vieras su rostro, el está apunto de llorar, tu no pararías de reír por la situación- se quedo en silencio, que expresaba un sentimiento de melancolía...

Transcurrió el tiempo, y tu mi querida Mikasa eras una celebridad dentro de tu universidad, cosa que te incomodaba, ya que no era tu esencia ser el centro te atención, eso te hacía sentir perseguida, no tenía su espacio personal.

Una vez Connie mencionó, una vez reclamaste por lo que te estaba pasando y les dijiste:

\- Ahora entiendo como se sentía su hermano antes de casarse, el ser perseguido, no es muy grato- lo decías con tristeza...

Buenos los chicos decidieron continuar con el negocio, ya que querían transformarse debido a que Erwin, había pasado al equipo de los casado, ya no les eran rentable...

\- ¡Qué lastima por ellos!- Sonreía coquetamente.

Fue así que por ese motivo y además que se sentían más experimentados en el rubro que, decidieron dar un giro radical.

Comenzaron hacer trabajos personalizados, su trampolín que los lanzó al campo del espionaje, que en nuestro matrimonio con Erwin, de tal modo, que inmediatamente los socios de la empresa de mi suegro, los comenzaron a contratar, aunque Erwin los supervisaba....

\- Esto que quede entre nosotras...yo también participaba, eso no me iba a perder!!!!-

Los mejores clientes que tenían eran: mi Esposo Erwin, Kenny Ackerman, Zecke Jaeger, entre otros.

El motivo por el cual ,los contrataban era para obtener información de ciertos clientes, con los que podrían realizar algunos negocios no relacionados con la empresa y que tenía cierta desconfianza de la parte contraria.

Su trabajo era confidencial y muy meticuloso, en muchas ocasiones nosotros con Erwin los ayudábamos en los trabajos en informarlos, aconsejarlos , guiarlos en la ejecución de la faena y a su vez en la renovación de los equipos necesarios para su negocio.

Está además mencionar que Mike y Nanaba, después que nos casamos, no se les despegaron de ustedes, participando en los trabajos que hacían, así que autodenominaron integrantes honorarios ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Pero mi cuñadita bella, tú no lo sabías, pero los chicos aunque tenían un negocio oficial, el cual si conocías y participabas, que eran con los socios de la empresa, empero desconocías que no habían dejado sus antiguas andanzas en sus tiempos libres.

Ya que Mikasita fuiste nombrada como la sucesora de Erwin, quien fue el que inauguro negocio del escuadrón, como te habías vuelto muy popular dentro de la universidad al nivel de una celebridad llegando a tener un fans club.

Eso te aconteció dado a tus rasgos exóticos, que a medida que crecías, se acentuaban cada día más en ti, transformándote en una belleza mística, esa mezcla exótica entre oriental y europeo te daba un plus mágico, lo cual para los chicos les era muy lucrativo- Si yo igual participe ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Pero como dicen por ahí, lo bueno dura poco... Y así fue, tristemente... Creo que desataré a mi amado y llamaré a Armin...

\- ¿Armin estas dormido?- le gritaba Hange.

-¡Nooooooo! Estoy leyendo en mi habitación.- Le respondía gritando

\- ¿Puedes venir al estudio? Nos toca escribir ese tema...-Hanji gritando en tono melancólico.

\- ¡Bajo en seguida!- Corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¿Cariño, te cuento algo? Me sentí como la Mamá de Howard Wolowitz, cuando llamé a Armin- se colocaba una mano en el pecho.

-¡ Nooooooooooooooo, quien dijo! ¡Jajajajajaajajajajaaja!- Erwin burlándose de su querida esposa.

\- ¡Llegueeeeee! ¡Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada!- gritaba Armin antes de entrar al estudio.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Haz visto mucho Armin el "Príncipe del Rap en Bel Air"- le decía Erwin riéndose de la actitud de él.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! No es eso, solo que no quería no molestarlos nada más- Lo decía con una mano en la cabeza encogido de hombros .

\- Ya que estamos los tres reunidos, podremos continuar con la historia...

....................................

Después que lleváramos dos años de matrimonio cumplidos, un día mis suegros junto a los padres de Armin se fueron de vacaciones a Marley.

Tía Ume con Tía Mary llegan a nuestro hogar, comparten con nosotros y nos dicen, en realidad fue mi suegra ya que tía Mary solo era el apoyo moral de ella o asentía con la cabeza a lo que decía mi suegra:

\- Mi hijo Erwin, mi bombón, mi galán, tan guapo que me saliste, igualito a mi- le pellizcaba una de sus mejillas y lo llenaba de besos.

\- ¡Si Mamá! ¿Qué necesitas? Por algo me tratas tan tiernamente y con muchas demostraciones de amor hacía mi persona- lo decía mirando fijamente, aunque alegremente.

\- ¡¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡Hijo mío, me ofendes! ¿A caso una madre, no puede mostrarle afecto a su hijo aunque este casado?- lo decía divirtiéndose y tía Mary no aguantaba la risa.

\- Mamá no es eso- se lo decía en tono conciliador- solo que me intriga lo que tramas.

\- ¡Me descubriste!- lo decía en señal de derrota.

\- Bueno te cuento, como ustedes ya están casados, Mikasa y Armin son unos universitarios, por tanto nosotros necesitamos vacaciones, así que ustedes como son recién casados van aprender a ser padres adoptivos por un corto tiempo, en lo que duran nuestras vacaciones.

\- ¡Me encanta la ida suegra! Vallan con mi suegro y los Tíos Stefano y Mary, que mucha falta les hace- Hange cerrándoles un ojo.

\- ¿Y Mamá cuando partirían?- Preguntaba Erwin.

\- El jueves por la noche nos iríamos.

\- ¡¡¡¡Mañana!!!! Pero avísanos con más tiempo, para arreglar las cosas acá, para que los chicos estén cómodos en la casa- decía Erwin sorprendido.

\- De que te preocupas ya los chicos tienen listas sus maletas para venir para acá y lo más probable que Sasha y Connie también vengan junto con ellos- Lo decía Ume con si nada.

\- Me gusta la idea, entre más gente, más entretenido será- decía Hange con alegría.

\- Bueno como todo ya esta arreglado, mañana nos irán todos ustedes a dejar al aeropuerto y se traerán a los chicos, nosotras nos vamos porque tenemos cosas que hacer- le pegaba un leve codazo cómplice.

Quien iba a pensar que fue una de las ultimas veces que las veríamos tan contenta compartiendo con nosotros...


	11. Adiós mamá...Adiós tíos...XI

Y fue como lo dijo mi suegra, al día siguiente los fuimos a dejar a mis suegros con los tíos al aeropuerto para despedirlos y deseándoles que disfrutaran sus vacaciones...Quien iba a pensar que serían las últimas...

De vuelta en nuestra casa, estaban junto a nosotros además de Mikasa y Armin, Sasha y Connie, me recuerdo que Erwin les dijo a ellos:

\- ¿Y ustedes no tienen casa?- palabras secas.

\- No, no tenemos, nos echaron nuestros padres de nuestras casas- respondía Sasha.

\- No podemos volver hasta que seamos personas responsables- continuaba Connie.

\- Tía Ume y Tió Matt nos recibieron en su hogar, ya que conocían de cerca nuestra situación.

Se formo un silencio incomodo, conociendo a mi esposo, se sintió mal por haber preguntado y se puso en el lugar de ellos, a lo que intervine:

\- Pero mis cachorros, nos tienen a nosotros, además están dentro de un negocio que no cualquiera lo hace y les sirve- Hange tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

\- ¿Sabes Hange? En un principio me dolió, que me hubieran hecho eso a mi, ni siquiera me llaman por teléfono y cuando yo lo hago me cortan, o no me responde- lo decía Connie con frialdad. 

\- En mi caso, trato de no acordarme de ellos, si quisieran saber de mi, me buscarían pero no lo hacen, así que no es tema para mi- Decía Sasha con seriedad.

Yo los abrace a los dos tan fuerte que me dio pena, ellos también lo hicieron, fue un abrazo tan bonito, que lo necesitábamos los tres...

El fin de semana llegó, por tanto como teníamos visitas, llame al resto del grupo para celebrar;

El viernes y sábado habían sido una locura, tanto las conversaciones en las que recordaban sus aventuras, la ida al club de polo para montar y recrear batallas de series históricas, luego retornar a la casa para luego retomar fuerzas para salir al pub del momento " The Paridis club", para seguir disfrutando.

Nadie quedo indiferente ante la belleza de Mikasa, y menos Levi quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que se volvieron a encontrar...

Sasha, Connie y Jean se lucían en el karaoke cantando juntos, bailaban, al final me toco, como buena Mamá adoptiva, poner orden y sacarlos de allí.

Levi por su lado no se despegaba de Mikasa, aunque ella lo ignoraba, era extraño porque a simple vista no se veía nada, pero uno que los conocía a la perfección sabía que existía algo entre ellos escondido.- Lo afirmaba Hange y corroboraba su corazón de miel Erwin.

Fueron noches bonitas, el reencuentro con nuestros amigos, fue como volver al pasado, donde no tenían preocupaciones y solo se dedicaban a disfrutar la vida- Decía Erwin con nostalgia.

Continuamos con la reunión en la Guarida, así llamaron a nuestro hogar los chicos "los SmithAckermanAzumabito-Zoé – Hange sonreía levemente al recordar.

En el supermercado fue un caos, por primera vez le dio vergüenza ajena- reprochaba Hange-

\- Si me recuerdo, pero fue divertido- Armin sonreía.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Jamás pensé que fueran hacer tan revoltosos todos ustedes!!!! - reprochaba Hange- nos gritaban a cada rato Papi y Mami, Erwin tu no fuiste de mucha ayuda- se cruzaba de brazos- , tú les seguías el juego, se que era porque a veces trabajan para ti. Sin embargo eso no te importaba,¡¡¡¡No les importaba a todos ustedes!!!!! - seguía reprochando Hange.

Al volver del supermercado nos percatamos, que una patrulla policíaca estaba estacionada al frente de nuestra casa

\- Al verlos gritaste a todos ¡escóndanse!- dijo exaltado Armin.

\- Es que había pensado que el último trabajo que nos toco hacer para Kenny destripador Ackerman, algo nos había salido mal, por esos grite, para ocultarnos... (Le llamaban así porque era una bestia para los negocios, era dueño junto a su hermana Kuchel de una empresa de cosmetología y Levi trabaja con ellos), y siempre nos contrataban a petición de Levi, esto era para obtener información objetiva y a su vez para ver a Mikasa, ya que cuando nos contrataban, él siempre los acompañaba.- Decía Armin- era muy evidente.

\- Bueno como buena Mamá adoptiva trate de calmar los ánimos de mis cachorros, mientras mi hombre estacionaba el automóvil- Decía Hanji.

Una vez que lo hizo, un oficial de la policía se bajo de su patrulla y procede a preguntarle a mi esposo;

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Usted es el señor Don Erwin Smith Ackerman Azumabito?

\- Sí, soy yo ¿En que los puedo ayudar señor oficial?

\- Señor Smith.

\- Smith Ackerman Azumabito, si no es mucha la molestia- con rostro inexpresivo y una mirada fulminante hacía el policía.

\- Bueno señor, Smith Ackerman Azumabito, necesitamos hablar con usted en privado ¿Podría hacernos pasar a su casa?

\- Por supuesto, pasen- abre la puerta de su casa y entra junto a los policías.

Yo con los cachorros entramos en pánico, el ambiente era tétrico, Mikasa tenía un muy mal presentimiento lo decía abiertamente:

\- Esto no está bien, algo anda mal y Armin se le fue el habla....

\- Bueno entre junto a los policías e hice que se sentaran en la salita de estar que teníamos con Hange, para luego preguntar cuál era el motivo de su visita.

\- Señor Smith Ackerman Azumabito, ¿Usted conoce a los señores Stefano y Mary Arlet y a los señores Ume y Matt Ackerman Azumabito?

\- Si, son mis tíos y mis padres- sentí un balde de agua fría me estaba a punto de caer encima y mi corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir.

\- Necesitamos que nos acompañe a Marley, para reconocer los cuerpos de los Señores Arlet y de la Señora Ume Azumabito Ackerman.

El señor Matt Ackerman es el único sobreviviente, pero está al borde de la muerte.- Erwin al oír esa noticia, se desmayo .

Mi más grande miedo se había cumplido, uno de los efectivos policíacos empezó a reanimarlo y el otro se dirigió hacia mi automóvil, en busca de ayuda:

-¿ Buenas tardes alguno de ustedes es familiar del señor Erwin Smith Ackerman Azumabito?

\- Es mi esposo- dijo Hanji.

\- Es mi hermano- dijo Mikasa.

\- Necesitamos ayuda el señor Erwin Smith Ackerman Azumabito, se acaba de desmayar, y mi compañero lo esta reanimando.

Todos corrimos a la casa, y vimos a Erwin tirado en el piso, pero recobrando el conocimiento- Decía Hange.

\- ¿Señor oficial que paso?¿Porque mi esposo se encuentra en ese estado?

\- Señora Ackerman, lamento darle esta triste noticia, pero necesitamos que viajen a Marley a reconocer los cuerpos de la señora Ume Azumabito Ackerman y de los señores Mary y Stefano Arlet, ya que sufrieron un accidente motociclístico, trayendo como resultado su aniquilamiento de forma instantánea...

\- Erwin estaba recobrando el conocimiento y llorando desconsoladamente.

-La policía nos contó la noticia, yo quede perpleja, no podía articular ninguna palabra- recordaba Hange y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer...

\- Me recuerdo que mi hermana estaba como ida, estaba sentada junto a Connie y Sasha que actuaron los tres de la misma forma y vinieron a reaccionar con el grito de dolor que dio Armin.

\- Cuando te vi en el suelo, el hombre para mi el mas fuerte, un roble, verte débil e indefenso, me dolió tanto, que no podía sacar el aliento, no se como explicarlo, pero logré gritar y empezar a dejar salir el dolor, el impacto amargo que había llegado para quedarse- Armin con palabras amargas lo decía...


	12. Inicio del quiebre...XII

El efectivo policíaco nos contó a todos los presentes la información que ha ellos les había llegado, sobre el accidente.- Relataba Hange.

Fue un accidente motociclístico que sufrieron en las carreteras montañosas de Marley, iban manejando los señores Arlet, una motocicleta modelo Harley Davidson con sindecar color negro edición limitada, la señora Ume Azumabito Ackerman y el señor Matt Ackerman cada uno iba en una motociclate modelo el renegado color negro edición limitada.

En su trayecto fueron impactados por un camión de carga, doble puente frontal, color rojo, perdiendo este el control de aquel vehículo colisionando a los señores Arlet, al punto de lanzarlos a la montaña en la que estaba la carretera y arrastrando con el impacto a los señores Arlet y a la señora Ume Azumabito Ackerman, provocando su fallecimiento en forma instantánea.

El señor Matt Ackerman también fue atrasado por el impacto, pero este quedó atrapado entre la montaña y el camión.

Esto fueron los testimonios que relataron las personas que fueron testigos del accidente.- termino de relatar el policía.

\- Mi mamá aun antes de morir, tenía que hacerlo de una forma alocada como era ella- decía Erwin y sus lágrimas más amargas no dejaban de caer.

\- Mikasa fue la que más costo que saliera de la conmoción desde el momento que se dio a conocer la fatídica noticia- dijo Connie llegando al estudio.

\- ¿No estabas durmiendo Connie?- Pregunto Armin con la voz entre cortada.

\- No podía... Sabía que este tema íbamos a tener que tocarlo y la melancolía no me dejaba, para nosotros con Sasha tía Ume fue nuestra segunda Mamá...

Sasha tampoco podía dormir, así que fue a preparar café y unos bocadillos, creo que esta noche será una triste, amarga y larga velada- decía Connie abrazando a Armin y a Hange, mientras llegaba Sasha.

\- ¡No pueden continuar sin mi!- dijo Sasha.

Fue difícil hacer reaccionar a Mikasa, ella estaba como ida, repetía a cada rato,¡¡ Esto es mentira!!, es uno de los juegos de mis padres- ¿te recuerdas de eso Connie?.

Me parece que fue ayer que sucedió...Fue terrible lidiar con Mikasa, ella afirmaba fuertemente que sus padres estaban vivos, que era para asustarlos para que no hiciéramos travesuras- recordaba Sasha con tristeza mientras servía el café a los presentes.

\- Me recuerdo que Hange, nos decía que la dejáramos a Mikasa sola, que dijera lo que quisiera, ya que una vez que ustedes llegaran con los cuerpos, ella iba a reaccionar- terminaba de relatar Sasha.

Bueno nos toca Erwin continuar... ¿Estas preparado?- preguntaba Armin mientras bebía su café.

Empecemos- toma un fuerte respiro...Retoma Erwin.

\- No es fácil abrir viejas heridas... A veces dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo...La vida continua, que cada uno terminó su ciclo en esta vida y que esa forma fue escrita por su propia alma como iba a partir...

Sin embargo... El decir la palabra ¡Adiós! están sencilla de pronunciar, empero es tan amarga de vivirla, sentirla, amoscarse en lo más profundo de nuestro interior...¿Alguna vez alguien le ha tomado el peso a ello?...

A pesar de los años que tengo y estar casado con el amor de mi vida, aún tengo el sentimiento, de que esa puerta se va abrir y mi mamá va estar allí o más aún sonará mi teléfono llamándome mi Mamá contándome cualquier locura que quiera hacer porque se le ocurrió en el momento y quiere que le ayude...

Me sentí huérfano otra vez y creo que mi hermana también se sintió así , nuestro pilar se había ido, empero de la forma que solo ella podía irse, pero nuestros tíos la quería mucho, ya que se fueron con ella, viéndolo de esa forma, debe haberse ido feliz con sus amigos, al encuentro de su querida amiga de la infancia, mi madre Rose.- con voz entre cortada finalizaba Erwin, las lágrimas no lo dejaban continuar...Armin continua tú...

Lo haré yo, ustedes no pueden- decía Hanji secándose las lágrimas y tomando aire.-

Después que se fueron los policías de la casa, llame a Moblit para darle a conocer la noticia y nos ayudara a repatriar los cuerpos de los tíos, de mi suegra y traer mi suegro y que una ambulancia estuviera esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarlo de inmediato a la clínica...

Ante eso, no se como lo hizo Moblit, pero en menos de cinco minutos tenía los aviones listos y uno especial para traer a mi suegro y en coordinación con la clínica de Stohess.- Terminaba Hanji.

\- Fue porque Nanaba, Mike ,Jean y Levi, fueron los que habían organizado con Moblit los aviones, uno para los cuerpos y el otro, que era una especie de clínica para tío Matt.- continuaba Armin.

Ellos mismos fueron con nosotros a Marley, nunca olvidare ese día...llegamos a la Morgue con Erwin y los chicos con nosotros, estaba el médico forense con el oficial a cargo.

Nos hizo pasar a reconocer los cuerpos...Erwin entró con Mike y Levi, el grito de Erwin y los fuertes llantos de Mike con Levi, me provocaron que perdiera la fuerza en mi cuerpo, si no fuera por Nanaba y Jean que me sostuvieron y me auxiliaron a tiempo, no sé que hubiera sido de mi- Continuaba Armin.

\- Siempre pensé que mis padres estaban durmiendo, o que estaban de viaje y algún día los volvería a ver... Sin embargo esas falsas esperanzas se esfumaron, en el momento que entre junto con Nabana y Jean a reconocer los cuerpos de mis padres, solo se que los vi y no me recuerdo mas...- Armin hablaba tristemente.

\- ¡Te desmayaste Armin! Entre Levi ,Jean y Nanaba te sacaron de inmediato de la morgue, Mike y yo reconocimos los cuerpos de los tíos y fuimos a verte rápido.

El medico forense te ayudo a reaccionar y te derivo a la clínica en la que estaba mi Papá hospitalizado.

Levi con Mike se hicieron cargo del papeleo y se comunicaban con Moblit para que tuviera todo listo para realizar los servicios funerarios respectivos.

\- Eras una pluma Armin, menos mal que Nanaba no se despegó de ti.- Continuaba Erwin.

\- Si, Nanaba estuvo conmigo en todo momento, no hubiera podido hacerlo esto solo- salían las lágrimas de Armin.

-Luego que logramos retornar con los cuerpos inertes de mis padres y de mi tía, a su vez logrando traer al tío Matt con nosotros.

Moblit tenía lista la empresa funeraria que estaba esperándonos en el aeropuerto y la ambulancia de la clínica para llevarse al tió Matt.

\- Levi me acompaño a la clínica para dejar internado a mi papá y hacer el papeleo, la verdad lo hizo todo Levi yo no tenía cabeza para nada, dejo mi cerebro de funcionar una vez que me toco reconocer los cuerpos...Luego de ello ya no era yo, era solo un Robot.- Sentenciaba con amargura Erwin.

\- Una vez que Moblit me aviso que habían llegado y se iban a ir directo a los servicios funerarios, yo me empecé alistar y de paso le dije a Mikasa que lo hiciera, pero ella seguía inexpresiva y ahora sin hablar- recordaba Hange.

-Una vez que estábamos todos reunidos en el recinto para realizar el velatorio de las dos familias, porque lo decidimos así, si los tíos con mi suegra se fueron juntos, se seguiría asi hasta el final- sentenciaba Hange.

\- Aunque la idea fue de Moblit cuando me contó, yo solo me limite a seguir lo que tenía organizado, creo que fui muy torpe en una situación así, siendo la esposa de Erwin y cuñada de Mikasa- Las lágrimas de Hange no dejaban de caer...


	13. Quiebre...XIII

Jamás se me podrá olvidar la expresión en los rostros de ustedes tres,- decía Sasha.

\- Actuaban como por inercia los tres al mismo tiempo, al momento de recibir los pésames de sus seres queridos, no derramaron ninguna lágrima ninguno de ustedes durante el velatorio ni en los servicios funerarios, pero una vez que llegamos a la casa, Erwin tomo de la mano a Mikasa y se la llevó al jardín. Y tú Armin te quedaste inmóvil al lado de Hange, recuerdo que le tomaste la mano pero no decías nada, ni mucho menos gesticulabas algo-Sentenciaba Sasha.

\- Me recuerdo de ello, sucedió una vez que culminaron todos los servicios funerarios, me lleve a mi hermana al jardín quedándonos solos sentados en una de las bancas que adornaban el paisaje...

Acto seguido veo que Mikasa silenciosamente se sienta junto a mi y puso su cabeza en mi hombro como lo hacía cuando éramos mas chicos.

Luego me abrazo tan fuerte y yo hice lo mismo con ella, me di cuenta que mi hermana por fin logró llorar, boto todas las lágrimas más amargas que nunca en su vida a había derramado, que había acumulado hasta que yo llegase de vuelta.- relata Erwin mirando un retrato de Mikasa junto a su familia.

\- En lo personal, les confieso que no sabía qué hacer, me encontraba mas desbastado que mi hermana, ya que por segunda vez la vida me arrebata lo más preciado mi Mamá, no cualquier Mamá, sino del corazón- Seguía hablando Erwin sin dejar de mirar el retrato que tenía en sus manos.

\- Ambos lloramos a gritos, ya que no podíamos soportar el dolor que estábamos empezando a vivir....

\- Nosotros llorábamos en silencio, al igual que ustedes no podíamos aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, por eso dicen...Lo bueno siempre dura poco...- Sasha miraba al techo con nostalgia.

\- Hasta que Armin pudo hablar- dijo Hange

\- No fui capaz de entrar a reconocer los cuerpos de mis padres, no pude ver sus rostros antes de que los sepultaran-llorabas sin parar- continuaba Hange

¡¡¡Fue Erwin con los demás que hicieron lo que debí haber hecho yo mismo como hijo!!!!- grite al decirlo, la verdad no podía controlar la impotencia que sentía, se recriminaba Armin.

\- Nabana con Jean se quedaron conmigo en todo momento, puesto que mi cuerpo no me respondía y estaba a punto de desmayarme.- ¡Soy un débil! Hange ¿Cómo no pude ir a decirles adiós a mis padres en Marley? Me desvanecía poco a poco al lado tuyo Hange- La miraba con ternura a Hange.

\- La verdad no se que hiciste para evitar que eso sucediera, me recuerdo que caímos sentados en el suelo, eso lo hiciste para que me desahogara...

Hange me abrazaste tan con fuerte y me acariciaste mi cabello como lo hacía mi madre...Recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste esa vez;

\- No estás solo Armin, nos tienes a nosotros, nos tendrás y seguirás teniéndonos a tu lado.

Alguien una vez me contó que todos tenemos estrellas que iluminan nuestro camino, alguno dicen que las estrellas más grandes corresponden a los grandes reyes que gobernaron en esta tierra, y las más pequeñas le pertenecen a las personas.

Estas son las que lograron su descanso eterno, y siempre brillan para guiar y cuidar a sus seres queridos. Ahora tú tienes 2 estrellas que te van a cuidar y brillaran más cuando te vean feliz en tu vida, pero jamás permitas que esas dos estrellas dejen de brillar por ti.

-Fue como escuchar a mi Mamá a través de ti -Decía Armin mirando con cariño a Hange.

\- ¿Sabes? Me sentí muy confortado, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras... Jamás lo había pensado así...

Aunque veía poco a mis padres, empero siempre sabía que en algún momento del día aunque fuera un momento por muy corto sabía que los vería, pero ahora era distinto...Estaba solo...-terminaba Armin de hablar.

En cambio nosotros con mi hermana, estábamos destrozados, aunque nuestro Papá estaba vivo...No era lo mismo...Nuestra Mamá que ambos adorábamos ya se había ido de este mundo-decía Erwin.

\- Recuerdo cada palabra que expresó cuando estábamos sentados en el jardín, fue muy tajante:

\- ¡Hermano el único culpable de la muerte de Mamá y de nuestros tíos es a Papá , mejor dicho el señor Matt Ackerman!

\- Mikasa fue un accidente, estas cosas pasan- Erwin tratando de calmarla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!! él es el único culpable de esta terrible tragedia, yo desde este momento no tengo Papá, se murió para mi.- Decía Erwin.

\- No digas eso hermana, con el tiempo te vas arrepentir- le contradecía Erwin.

-No hermano, de esto no me retracto, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, es el único culpable del accidente, de que le habían arrebatado la vida a mi Mamá y a mis tíos y nunca iré a visitarlo a la clínica.

\- Y lo cumplió al pie de la letra mi querida hermana- confirmaba lo dicho Erwin.

\- Desde ese momento Mikasa, ya no fue nunca más la misma...-Decía Connie.

\- Todos nos dimos cuenta del cambio radical de ella...Pero sabía que el tiempo curaba todo...¿Pero ese tiempo alguna vez se cumplió en mi hermana?- Preguntaba Erwin.

\- Pasaron los meses, me tocó hacerme cargo de la empresa y mi hermana me acompañaba, Nanaba y Jean trabajan con nosotros, aunque se muy bien que Mikasa prefería ir a la empresa para no ir a la clínica, para no ver a nuestro Papá- afirmaba Erwin.

Una vez que dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro nuestro Papa, fue trasladado de cuidados intensivos, a una habitación privada, ya que permitían que pudiera recibir visitas.

Mike es kinesiólogo y sin pedírselo, automáticamente se hizo cargo de inmediato de las terapias para su pronta recuperación de nuestro Papá.

\- Recuerdo que una vez convencí a mi hermana a ir a verlo a la clínica, Mikasa a regañadientes acepto, sin embargo una vez que estábamos a en la habitación de nuestro Papá nos hecho del lugar, no nos quería ver a ninguno de nosotros, esas palabras fueron puñales para mi y se que para mi hermana sentía lo mismo- decía Erwin.

\- Nos fuimos del lugar y Mike nos venía persiguiendo:

\- ¡Hermano!¡Mikasa! no le hagan caso a su Papá, todo paciente que pasa por una situación como la que él vivió, se comporta así, solo denle tiempo al tío y las cosas se arreglaran- nos abrazaba a los dos y no beso nuestra mejillas, a lo que le gritamos al unísono ¡¡¡¡MIKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! y él salió corriendo y riendo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi a mi Hermana sonreír como una niña, aunque fue momentáneo, me sentí tranquilo- afirmaba Erwin.

Dejamos pasar dos semanas y volvimos a visitar a nuestro padre a la clínica, llame por teléfono antes a Mike para ver el ánimo de Papa y él aseguro que, era el mejor momento para que fuéramos.

Le propongo a mi hermana que me acompañe y esta vez no se negó, de inmediato me acompaño, una vez que llegamos a la clínica.

Mike una vez me contó que mi Papá le había comentado mientras le hacia sus terapias:

\- Mike soy un asesino, soy culpable por la muerte de mis amigos y sobre todo la muerte del gran amor de mi vida.- lloraba Matt.

\- ¡Tió Matt por que dice esas cosas! La vida nos juega malas pasadas, momentos amargos, pero tenemos que reponernos y salir de allí, y no está sólo, tiene a sus hijos que lo aman y lo están esperando...

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación de nuestro Papá, pero él se negó nuevamente en recibirnos, lo que provocó la ira de nosotros, una ola de gritos de la habitación de la clínica iban y venían, fue Mikasa quien le dijo a nuestro Papá;

\- Ahora vienes a jugar el papel víctima, si, ¡fuiste tú quien mató a nuestra madre!, ¡fuiste tú quien mató a los padres de Armin!- los ojos de Mikasa brotaba ira contenida por mucho tiempo- sostenía Erwin.

\- ¡Perfecto!, ¡no quiero volver a verte!, nuestra relación será de apariencia, el resto de nuestro entorno no tiene porque saber nuestra situación familia- con un tono sarcástico.

\- ¡Mi hermano ha sido más padre para mí que tú!. Vayámonos de aquí Erwin, el señor Ackerman ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, solo por apariencia, nada más. Se me olvidaba comunicarle que me integrare a la empresa, porque debo defender mis intereses.-Sentenciaba Mikasa sin sentimiento alguno.

-Recuerdo que me quede en silencio, jamás pensé que mi pequeña hermana había cambiado radicalmente, pero estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado.- afirmaba Erwin

\- Papá nos miró no dando crédito a lo que mi hermana le había escupido su odio en su rostro, sin embrago lo que más le sorprendió y le dolió fue esa actitud que había tomado Mikasa, lo que lo dejó sin palabras respecto a él, lo que se limitó a decir;

\- De acuerdo... Mikasa, ve a vivir con tu hermano, nuestra relación será de pantalla y sólo nos sentaremos hablar en los casos que sea concerniente a la empresa, saca tus pertenecías de la casa, no te quiero ver allí

\- Y ¿Tú crees que quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú? ¡¡¡¡Si pudiera me sacaría la sangre que llevó de ti!!!!

-Sus palabras era como un cuchillo que rasgaban el interior de Papá.

-Luego mi hermana me toma del brazo y me dice;

\- Hermano vayámonos, esté señor ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.- Fue triste ese momento lo reconozco decía Erwin.

\- Yo me limite a abrazarla y luego no fuimos de inmediato a sacar todas sus pertenencias que tenía en esa casa, que ahora ya no lo era.

\- Hermano como vamos estar viviendo todos juntos, ¿si tu casa no es tan gran como esta?.

\- ¡ No te preocupes! ya pensaremos en algo- posando un beso en la frente a mi hermana, en señal de apoyo.

\- ¡Gracias hermano!- sonriéndome amorosamente- Será un nuevo comienzo.

Así es- abrazándonos y con un poco de miedo de lo que se vendría...


	14. Volver a empezar...XIV

\- Bueno a quien le toca continuar con el relato, para que no me vuelvan amarrar- sonriendo decía Erwin.

\- Creo que a Armin le toca continuar- pensativa lo decía Sasha.

-Si, a mi me toca- Afirmaba Armin- Sasha ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor? nos podrías traer más café si no fuera mucha la molestia.

-¡Esta bien!, con tal de que termines pronto tu parte, yo me encargo de alimentarlos a todos ustedes- lo decía con ánimo Sasha.

Continuamos...

Una vez que sacaste todas tus cosas de la casa de tu padre, y las trajiste a la casa de Erwin, sabía que estábamos estrecho, viviendo en su casa.

Éramos muchas personas en un espacio tan reducido, recuerda que sin contar a Erwin con Hange, estaban viviendo también allí Sasha, Connie, tú y yo.

En lo personal la casa de mis padres es muy grande y no me atrevía a vivir sólo luego de lo ocurrido, creía que me volvería loco si lo hacía, por tanto se me ocurrió una idea, aunque con mucho temor, debía planteárselo a todos ustedes y saber su reacción, ya que desconocía si se la iban a tomar a bien o no...

Me armo de valor, tomo mucho aire y les digo:

\- Bueno me cuesta decirlo, no me atrevo a vivir solo-Hange y Erwin se miraron al mismo tiempo. Sé que él espacio aqui es pequeño, pero ¿Por qué no nos mudamos a mi casa?, es más amplia y todos tendrían sus habitaciones –Mirando a Sasha y a Connie.

\- Tenemos que sacar nuestras cosas de la antigua casa de Mikasa,- dijeron al unísono Sasha y Connie.

\- No es mala la idea que nos estas proponiendo Armin, por mi parte no habría problema, no se que dirá mi dulce angelito- Hange mirando como a un titán a Erwin.

\- Por mi parte no tendría problema, ya que sería temporal, oye no me miren así, nosotros con mi esposa también necesitamos privacidad- abrazando a Hange.

\- Pero si la tendrían, ya que cuando quisieran estar solos vendrían ustedes para acá, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en mi casa- lo decía en tono suplicante Armin.

\- Si, nuestro papas necesitan privacidad para que nos den hermanitos- Sasha mirando en forma picara a la pareja, provocando a Erwin se sonrojara y comenzara a toser en forma descontrolada.

La risa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, fue una explosión entre risas, conversaciones, gritos, etc. Al final todos estaban haciendo planes por la nueva casa y por los futuros hijos de Erwin y Hange,- reía Armin al recordar.

\- Antes de mudarnos a tu casa tenemos que ir a limpiarla- Sasha mirando a Armin.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, Hange te entrego mi tarjeta de crédito para que dispongas de lo que necesites para la nueva decoración de la casa, no te preocupes por el dinero, hazlo tranquila.

Recuerdo que cuando le entregue la tarjeta de crédito a Hange, me abrió los ojos como dos platos soperos, y luego me dijo:

\- ¿Estas seguro Armin de esto?- Mirándome con incredulidad Hange ante la propuesta.

\- Claro que si, necesito una nueva decoración para que todos estemos cómodos allí. Y la guarida la dejaríamos para sus momentos de novios- Erwin ya estaba al borde del infarto por tanta tos nerviosa.

\- Nuestros papis nos van a dar hermanitos- gritaban Connie con Sasha.

\- ¡ Aceptamos gustosos tu propuesta Armin! Es bueno cambiar de aires, a todos nos servirá para renovarnos y tomar nuevas fuerzas.- Decía Hange. Pero tenemos que ir a buscar las cosas de Sasha y Connie que están aun en la casa de mi suegro.

\- Sasha, Connie vamos ahora, antes de que me arrepienta- Dijo Erwin, siguiéndolo los personajes antes mencionados de inmediato.

Ya teniendo todos sus pertenencias en la casa de Erwin. Hange nos organizo a todos para ir a limpiar mi casa, pero a mi me dejaron a mi decisión de ir o no, ya que era un golpe muy duro para mi el ir allá.

Fue así que entre Sasha, Connie, Moblit, se encargaron de limpiar en su totalidad la casa y entre Hange con Moblit la decoraron, fue un estilo industrial con su toque modernista, es decir, las paredes eran con ladrillo a la vista dándole un estilo desgastado, muebles con madera natural, el techo con madera a la vista, debo reconocer que no me equivoque en pedirle a Hange que lo hiciera, yo en cambio hubiera sido un desastre.- sentenciaba Armin.

Fue un mes y medio en que se tardaron en tener todo listo, cuando llegó el día de la mudanza estaba sorprendido del gran trabajo que habían hecho, se sentía tan acogedor, era nuestro nuevo hogar...

...................................................................

¡Ahora si, me toca a mi! ¡Al fin!

¡Mikasa soy Sasha!, ¡al fin me toca continuar con la historia, estos hombres, querían seguir relatando, dejando a tu amiga, compañera, casi hermana de lado!- en tono de reproche.

\- ¡No seas así Sasha!- decían al unísono los hombres presentes.

\- ¡lo siento!, ¡digo lo que pienso!, si siguen así, llamaré a Levi , Mike y Nanaba- Mirándolos malvadamente.

\- Aunque ya los llame ¡jajajajajajajajajajajaaja!, deben estar por llegar.

Continuo...

A pesar de que vivíamos todos en nuestra nueva casa, por el bienhechor de Armin, las cosas entre nosotros fueron cambiando drásticamente...

Mikasa te alejaste radicalmente de nuestro grupo de amigos, sólo te limitabas a reunirte con nosotros los fines de semana en el "club de polo los hijos de Ymir", pero en la universidad cada uno por su lado, en pocas palabras dejamos de existir para ti.- palabras de tristeza salían de Sasha.

\- A veces hasta al encontrarnos en la casa, te limitabas ha saludarnos en forma cortante, o a veces, ni siquiera eso hacías...- Acotaba Connie.

\- Por nuestro parte Mikasa, continuamos con nuestro trabajo que nos enseño nuestra tía Ume, aunque cada uno estudiaba algo distinto Armin estudiaba administración de empresas, ya se había titulado de técnico en robótica, Connie estudiaba Ingeniera comercial, Moblit era Químico farmacéutico pero en el área de la dermocosmética trabajando para las empresas de la familia de Levi.

En cambio, Mike y Nanaba ambos eran Kinesiólogos y por mi parte estudiaba administración de empresas hoteleras y servicios.- Relataba Sasha.

Mi querida Mikasa tu estudiabas derecho, estabas terminando dicha carrera, tenías nuevos amigos, aunque Jean era tu compañero de carrera, no lo tomabas en cuenta, aunque sabíamos el porque, él estaba enamorado de ti y tú mi querida amiga no le correspondías en sus sentimientos- ¡Jajajajajaajajaja!

Sabíamos que tenías nuevos amigos, porque siempre te investigábamos por ordenes de Erwin.

Quienes conformaban tu nuevo grupo de amigos eran; Eren Jeager, Annie Leonhart, Petra Rall e Historia Ress.

\- Por nuestras informaciones recopiladas, descubrimos que te se sentías cómoda con ellos, ya que según nuestro informante señalaba, que más de alguna ocasión Mikasa dijiste:

\- He encontrado el centro que necesitaba, empero con los supuestos amigos de la vida no lo habías encontrado.

Que mal estabas Mikasa, tenías a tus enemigos en frente de ti y nunca te diste cuenta... Mejor dicho, no quisiste ver la verdadera realidad...


	15. Sospechas...Viudo Negro ...XV

¿Qué está pasando acá? Sasha nos llamo y acá estamos- decía Levi.

\- Tenemos que volver amarrarte cejotas con mi diosa- reía Mike malvadamente.

\- No es eso chicos, fueron solo ocurrencias de Sasha- Erwin tratando de calmar el ambiente.

\- Jefe lo llame por el motivo que usted con mis papas (mirando a Mike y Nanaba) ya les va a tocar su parte.

\- ¡Yo también! Esta bien que sea baja de estatura, pero me veo igual- reprochaba Historia.

\- Hiciste bien en llamarnos- decía Levi, pero lo escribiremos entre todos, acuérdense del trato que hicimos- mirándolo a todos los presentes con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno, si, a nadie les molesta lo haré yo:

¡Mikasa preciosa! todos acá te han escrito, pero a mi sólo me han mencionado, por tanto, me toca también participar- decía Nanaba.

\- Como ya es sabido, nosotros con mi bello, estupendo, bombón y guapo esposo Mike, nos unimos al grupo que tenían ustedes después del matrimonio de Erwin con Hange.

\- Con el tiempo cambiamos nuestra forma de trabajar y por ende cambiamos de nombre, ahora éramos "los cachorros", teníamos uniformes, que consisten en blue jeans desgastados o rasgados, poleras negras con letras blancas en la espalda con el nombre del grupo, chaquetas de cuero negras y zapatillas de lona negra (converse modelo tradicional).

En los trabajos que nos daba Erwin descubrimos que mantenías una relación clandestina con Eren Jaeger.

Uno de nuestros informantes nos relataba, que en más de alguna ocasión, tu Mikasa decías:

\- Eren, es cómo un bálsamo en medio de mi tormenta... Empero preferías mantener esa relación en secreto con él, ya que no tenía ganas de pelear con tu padre o escuchar los sermones de tu hermano, a pesar de que Erwin era la figura paterna que te faltaba...

-Pese a ello, decidiste que no era el mejor momento para dar a conocer tu vida sentimental, aunque creías que estabas viviendo un cuento de hadas con tu novio...

\- Fuiste tan ilusa... Nunca te diste cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que él tenía para contigo, su "supuesta novia"...

\- Eren jamás estuvo enamorado de ti Mikasa- Dijo tajantemente Levi.

-El estaba contigo debido a los intereses de su familia... En especifico, apoderarse de la empresa familiar.

\- El plan de él era enamorarte Mikasa, casarse contigo, lograr que le entregaras todo lo que te correspondía de la empresa, para luego sacarte por completo del negocio.

¿La razón? es simple, te explico, esto ocurre porque su familia eran accionistas minoritarios y dentro de los estatutos de la empresa, de acuerdo a las acciones que tuvieran dentro de ella , es el lugar que ocupas, empero jamás iban a formar parte integrante de la junta directiva, ya que eso estaba establecido dentro de los estatutos, que solo las familias fundadoras podrían integrarla.- sentenciaba Levi.

Según nuestras investigaciones, los intereses de Eren empezaron a crecer por ti, en el momento que su padre Grisha Jaeger, se entero que su hijo era amigo tuyo Mikasa, y eso fue el comienzo de la tormentosa historia...- relataba Nanaba.

\- Sabías que al padre de Eren le decían "El viudo Negro"- Mike no te adelantes- ¡lo siento cariño!

\- Bueno después de la interrupción de mi esposo, continuo, en fue el momento que Eren empezó a conspirar junto con su padre, en tu contra Mikasa, ya que su hijo, sin planearlo, por cosas de la vida, te puso en bandeja de plata para ellos y esta cosa era el más indicado para llevar a cabo el plan.

En nuestras investigaciones encontramos con una conversación, entre Grisha con Eren:

\- ¡Conquista a Mikasa! es nuestra única forma de dominar la empresa, su hermano no será problema, ya que él va querer cumplir los deseos de su caprichosa hermana.

Eres el único que puede hacerlo, y una vez que lo logres, convéncela de que te haga su representante legal y una vez que lo haya hecho, haz que te traspase todas sus acciones y al final te divorcias...Total ya no te va a servir.- afirmaba Grisha, encendiendo su pipa.

\- ¡Papá me asustas con lo que me dices!

\- ¡Para nada hijo! negocios son negocios, y ten en cuenta, que perdió a su madre y la relación con su padre es malísima, mejor dicho casi nula, y ese es el momento, ahí entras tú, como su salvador y esta demás que decir, que te será fácil de enamorar. O crees que ¿mi primer matrimonio no fue así?- continuaba Grisha su relato mirando hacia la ventana.

\- ¡Lo sé!.. Mi hermano me lo ha contado y ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú...

\- Tendrás que aguantar un poco, hasta que logres tu objetivo, y una vez logrado, la desechas, pero lo que no significa que tengas tu carta bajo manga, sabes a lo que me refiero.- cerrándole un ojo.

\- Si papá, la verdad me agrada Mikasa, como amiga, pero no me mueve el piso, no es de mis gusto, nada más es una amiga, que ahora tendré que enamorarla...- suspiraba muy profundo Eren...

Pero eso no es todo Mikasa, ve lo que sigue continuación, esto lo dijo uno de nuestros informantes .- afirmaba Levi.

\- Eren le encontró razón en lo que había dicho su padre, negocios son negocios y Mikasa era la única que haría que lograra su objetivo, total es por un corto tiempo y luego seré libre.

\- Y la conversación entre ellos no quedó allí continua- confirmaba Levi

\- ¡Lo haré!- sonriéndose a su padre.

\- Sabía que no me defraudarías- Grisha abrazaba a su hijo.

\- ¿Has hablado con Petra?

No, aun no, pero hoy lo haré

....

¿Sabías Mikasa que el verdadero amor de Eren era Petra Ral, si, la que era tu amiga y compañera de carrera?- intervino Historia.

\- Te cuento, que en más de alguna ocasión te lo quería decir, pero nunca permitías que hablaran mal de Petra y de Eren frente de ti.- reprochaba Historia.

\- Pero uno de nuestros informantes revelo, que descubrió in situ que el verdadero amor de Eren, si Eren Jaeger era ni mas ni menos que tu querida amiga Petra Ral, si como lo lees, tu amiga, compañera de universidad.

Ellos mantenían una relación amorosa por mucho tiempo, ambas familias eran ambiciosas y se llevaban bien.

Petra se hizo amiga tuya Mikasa, no porque le agradaras o sintiera simpatía o cariño por ti, es mas, tu sola presencia a ella le desagradaba, pero sabía actuar perfectamente bien su papel.

El motivo por el que estaba dentro de tu nuevo entorno, era para vigilar a su novio y a su vez sacar información, que fuera de utilidad, para los planes de su amado Eren.- Remató Historia.

\- Nuestros informante nos dio a conocer que una vez que Eren terminó de hablar con su padre, el llamado " Viudo Negro"...Se comunica de inmediato con su verdadero amor, es decir, Petra.

Según nuestro informante era para contarle los planes a seguir, ya que su padre le había ordenado... Siempre se reúnen en su lugar habitual, que no era muy concurrido, ideal para ellos.

Una vez reunidos en el mismo lugar que eran clientes frecuentes, Eren le dice;

\- Mi bella Petra, tengo que hablar sobre un asunto que nos va a cambiar nuestra vida.

\- ¡ No me asustes! dime, te escucho...


	16. Revelaciones...XVI

Bueno la historia no queda ahí- dice Levi.

Nuestro informante nos señalo lo siguiente;

\- Una vez que Eren junto a su amada Petra se reunieron en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la misma hora y ordenando las mismas bebidas de costumbre...Procede a darle la noticia:

\- Mi Petra bella, tu sabes que mi amor por ti es como un río, como la brisa del mar que al mi alma quita el frío...Una mirada tuya es más preciosa que el oro...

\- Ya empezaste a sacar los poemas del Raphael de la Guetto- en tono de reproche.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaa! Era una broma- Tomo aire y prosiguió- Nuestra relación tiene que ser más fuerte que antes...No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir.

-¡Ya Eren, vamos al gramo!

\- Mi padre quiere que lleve a cabo sus planes, es decir, que enamore a Mikasa, me case con ella, convencerla que me haga su representante legal de la empresa y luego quitarle todo lo que tiene...Haciéndola desaparecer...

\- Yo también tengo algo que decirte querido, estoy embarazada, vamos hacer padres,

\- Con mayor razón debemos ejecutar los planes de mi padre, por nuestro futuro, por nuestro hijo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tengo que hacerlo...Mejor dicho tenemos que hacerlo.

Es la única forma para poder tener una gran estabilidad económica garantizada y luego nos será más fácil tomar dominio de una prestigiosa empresa...-Tomo más aire.

Es una jugada maestra, que solo un buen jugador podría hacer.-tomando las manos de su prometida.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te siga esperando? y ¿ahora con nuestro hijo?- tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

\- ¡Amor es sólo un tiempo! va a pasar ya verás, una vez lograda nuestra meta...¡ Seremos libres y felices!

\- ¡Un momento compadre! ¿Qué porquería me estás diciendo? ¿Qué te tienes que casar con Mikasa? ¿Y yo no?- Palabras llenas de furia se las restregaba Petra a Eren.

\- ¡Petra! ¡Cariño, cálmate! No es tan así- en tono de suplica.

\- ¡ Como me pides que me calme!, ¿Has estado alguna vez en mis zapatos? ¿Tú crees que es muy bonito para mi aguantar que mi "Prometido" esté con otra? He soportado por mucho tiempo Eren ¡por dios! ¿Quién crees que soy? Tengo a tú hijo en mi vientre a caso ¿no te importa eso también?- Le reclamaba Petra al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y yo? Tú crees, ¿Qué para mí me gusta estar en una situación así?, ¡cálmate! es por un tiempo corto... Mikasa me hace caso en todo y una vez que logre tener las acciones de ella, me divorcio simplemente o desaparece de nuestras vidas...

Solo te pido, te suplico aquí arrodillado a la vista de todos que por favor me esperes, es corto el tiempo, te lo prometo, esto no va durar mucho y lograre mi propósito y seremos felices.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, hasta que Petra procedió a hablar:

\- Nunca me ha gustado estar en esta situación, pero me temía que algo podría ocurrir... Eso lo pensé en el momento que tu padre habló conmigo por nuestra relación y me di cuenta de su manera de pensar- suspira profundo- aunque para nuestras familias somos pareja oficial, eso me basta...

Lo que tienes con Mikasa, desde el comienzo contaba con fecha de caducidad... Por mi parte seguirán las cosas igual entre nosotros... Lograré sacar información que te sea de utilidad para nuestro proyecto de vida.

\- Por eso me tienes loco- se besaron apasionadamente.

\- Pero yo también tendré una pareja de pantalla.

\- ¿Qué?- tomándose la cabeza a 2 manos.

No, tonto, claro que no, no podría- riéndose y luego ambos sellaban con un beso apasionado su trato.

Estas fueron las palabras de nuestro informante- Sentenciaba Levi.

-Pero eso no es todo Mikasa- decía Connie- Estábamos nosotros también allí, todos los cachorros y si el informante, quien quiera que sea, está en lo correcto, ya que fuimos testigos de ese espectáculo.-Finalizaba Connie.

Bueno en esto retomo yo la palabra- dijo Armin.

Como te habíamos mencionado, nosotros seguíamos trabajando en el negocio, sin descuidar nuestros estudios universitarios, que era la exigencia de que nos habían impuesto Hange con Erwin, además de la renovación del uniforme que empleábamos... Eso ya lo sabes, porque te lo habíamos mencionado con antelación...

Nuestros clientes como sabes son algo quisquillosos, empero como era nuestro trabajo, eran nuestras reglas y por reglamento interno de nosotros, tenían a lo menos alguna vez mientras realizábamos el trabajo acompañarnos.

El único cliente que se divertía por las exigencias era Kenny el destripador Ackerman, el tío de Levi, siempre nos decía:

\- ¡Ustedes hacer ver a este viejo como un adolescente!- a lo que el soltaba una carcajada.

Siempre nos acompañaba cada vez que nos contrata, ya que nos dice, que se divierte y somos su distracción.-Finalizaba Armin.

\- Es verdad, el viejo de mi tío le gusta el trabajo que ustedes hacen , pero creo que más lo hace para zafarse del trabajo y de paso me aumenta el mío- reprochaba Levi.

Una vez los escuche hablando a mi tío Kenny con mi Madre Kuchel ;

-¿Hermano que haces en esas fachas?- no sabía si reír o llorar por como se veía su hermano.

\- ¡Estos chicos tienen cada ocurrencia! Mira un viejo vestido de joven adolescente- reían ambos fuertemente.

\- ¿Y porque los contratas?

\- Hermana, a pesar que los cachorros, no sé de quién fue la idea de llamarlos así, estos chicos me sorprenden, saben hacer el trabajo a la perfección- y le cerraba un ojo a su hermana.

\- ¿Kenny en serio?- lo miraba sorprendida, yo pensaba que los contratabas para distraerte un poco, pero no imagine que realizaran bien su trabajo.

\- Mira serán unos locos eso si en sus métodos, sabes que hoy en la noche ellos me llamaron ¿Papá? ¡Todos!, no sabía si matarme de la risa en ese momento o estar serio, al final me decidí por seguir el juego, lograron obtener la información que necesitaba y como se consiguió en corto tiempo, los lleve a un club nocturno no muy concurrido, "la cueva del diablo".

\- ¿Kenny que cambiado estás? ¿Tú en un club nocturno? Eso tengo que verlo.

\- Si lo verás, el lunes me entregan las fotos, material impreso y en la noche me envían el material a mi correo.

\- ¡En serio! Me avisas hermano para verlas.

\- Obvio hermana- cerrándole un ojo- Kuchel, cambiando el tema- ¿Está Levi?

\- Sí, pero debe estar durmiendo, se quedó hasta tarde trabajando, ¿Por qué la pregunta Kenny?

\- Tengo que hablar un asunto con él, escuche una conversación que tiene que ver con la hermana de Erwin, menos mal que se me ocurrió llevar a los cachorros finalizado el trabajo, a tomarnos algo como premio del trabajo finalizado. Y Bueno se dieron cuenta de ese asunto y sacaron su equipo empezaron a trabajar de inmediato.

\- ¿Tan grave es el asunto?- preguntaba Kuchel asustada.

\- ¡Si hermana! es grave... Por lo que vi con los cachorros, puede que parte de nuestro patrimonio puede verse perjudicado- avísame cuando Levi este despierto, dile que tengo que hablar con él,

\- Está bien... ¡Papá!- Burlándose de su hermano.- Relataba Levi.

La verdad, es que yo no estaba en mi habitación, a penas vi llegar a Kenny a la casa me escondí detrás de la puerta, una vez que vi a mi Mamá entrar en la oficina de él, y me enteré de lo que les comente.

Está demás decir, que tuve que correr para que ellos no se dieran cuenta que escuche toda su conversación y que mi mamá iba a buscarme en mi habitación- continuaba Levi.

Mi madre golpea mi puerta, mejor dicho entra en mi habitación y me dice:

\- Tu tío Kenny, ya llegó a la casa y necesita hablar contigo- Kuchel mirando a Levi fijamente.

\- Mamá ,podrías a ver esperado a que yo hablara antes, ¡siempre me haces lo mismo, das un golpe en la puerta y luego entras a mi habitación!

\- ¡Que! como si me espantara por ver algo que no hubiera visto antes- Kuchel rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Mamá es mi privacidad!- sentenciaba Levi.

\- Ve mejor con tu tío es importante y grave la situación....

\- Voy- dirigiéndose a la oficina de Kenny.


	17. Revelaciones...Sorpresas...XVII

Continuo con el relato- Dijo Levi.

-Una vez que mi Madre se va de mi habitación, y me doy cuenta que no me descubrieron que los espié en su conversación, procedo a dirigirme como si nada a la oficina del viejo Kenny.

Golpeo la puerta:

\- Pasé.

\- Mi madre me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

\- Si, vamos al grano- mirando sus documentos- Levi ¿Qué pasa con el proyecto de expansión?.

\- Lo tengo listo, mañana lo presento en la empresa, para comenzar con su ejecución y que Moblit se haga cargo de las pruebas.

\- ¡Perfecto! Sobrino tengo algo que comentarte...-Mirándome fijamente a los ojos-...

Tengo la información que necesitábamos y la verdad tus sospechas eran ciertas... Revisa lo que tengo.

Mi tío hace que mire su computador y veo junto con él, el material que le habían enviado los cachorros, ósea ustedes,

Posteriormente me pasa unas de las tantas fotografías que habían sacado- Levi sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Veo que fue bastante interesante el ir con los chicos - le dije en señal de celebrar el material que teníamos.

\- Déjame ser joven sobrino, ayer fui el Papá de todos ellos ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! esa Sasha y Connie no sé dónde sacan tanta imaginación y el resto los sigue- lo decía con una sonrisa de medio lado el viejo Kenny.

\- Se a lo que te refiere, en más de alguna ocasión también me ha tocado- reía sutilmente- pero el trabajo de ellos es así, para que no los descubras los demás.

\- ¡ Concuerdo totalmente contigo sobrino! Por eso me gusta trabajar con ellos... Pero existe un gran problema...Tu amigo Erwin... No sabe que está sentando en una bomba de tiempo...Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- ¡Explícame tío!, porque estoy algo confundido... (Sabía lo que me iba a decir, pero necesitaba pruebas) confirmaba Levi.

\- Te cuento, ayer por la noche después que terminamos el trabajo, invite al grupo a un club nocturno a la "Cueva del diablo" y estábamos contentos porque habíamos logrado conseguir la información que faltaba. Y estábamos celebrando todos juntos, y eso antes de que Sasha, Connie y Jean se fueran al karaoke...Adivina a quien vimos y que escuchamos, claro el material yo no lo tengo, pero por las caras y la actitud que tomaron los chicos...Esto es solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- Sigo sin entender tío Kenny, ¡Ya que paso!- haciéndome el sorprendido.

\- La hermana de Erwin tiene una relación clandestina con Eren Jaeger y este la engaña con la hija de los Ral, y por lo que escuchamos, el quiere apoderarse de la empresa y eso no nos conviene- Sentencio tío Kenny.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso todo esto?

\- ¡ No lo sé Levi, solo te digo lo que vi y oí! lo que sí, sé, es que los cachorros empezaron sus investigaciones por su cuenta, y como yo fui que los llevo al lugar, me mantendrán informado, ya que como regalo, los ayudare a obtener más información que ellos no cuentan.

¡Te cuento sobrino! Grisha Jaeger es conocido por todo el mundo empresarial, por el apodo "El viudo negro", esto se debe a que la mayor parte de su fortuna, la ha obtenido por ¿Quitarle todo a sus primeras esposa? Ahora la que era su amante y que es la Mamá de su hijo menor, es su flamante esposa, su hijo mayor siguió los mismos pasos de su padre y ahora el menor va por el mismo camino.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ese Jaeger me las pagará!!!!!!!!- fruncí mi ceño rápidamente y la rabia brotaba de mi de forma descontrolada, quería golpearlo, mis manos las tenía tan empuñadas que estaban empezando a sangrar.

\- ¡Cálmate Levi!- Grito mi madre, que llegó corriendo a la oficina.

\- ¡Hermana ve rápido a buscar el botiquín!.- ordeno Kenny.

Llegó corriendo a la oficina de mi tío mi madre con el botiquín y ve las manos de su hijo sangrando,

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Mirándonos asustada a su hijo.

\- Nada... Levi se enojo por la noticia que le comente- desviaba la mirada hacia a la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

\- El hijo del viudo negro, ¿Qué pasa con él?- Mirando a sus dos hombres.

Mi tío le cuenta a mi madre, ya que yo no podía hablar de la rabia que se estaba conteniendo, ya mi mandíbula la tenía trabada de furia.- brotaba en sus palabras la cólera de Levi.

\- Le conté lo que descubrimos ayer en la noche en el club nocturno " La cueva del diablo", el hijo menor del viudo negro quiere tener domino total de la empresa a través de la hermana de Erwin y ya sabes, hacerla desaparecer... Eso se presume, así actúan ellos...

\- ¿Hermano que piensas hacer?, ese tipo es un asco en los negocios.-Afirmaba mi madre.

\- Lo sé, ayer con los chicos acordamos no decir nada hasta tener más pruebas, pero por el momento, lo más sensato es que Levi, comente la situación a Erwin.

Nosotros conocemos muy bien al hermano de Mikasa, el es analítico, meticuloso, no actúa a tonta ni a locas, Matt y Ume ,que en paz descanse, lo educaron muy bien... Es una lástima que Ume no esté con nosotros...Hubiera evitado esto a toda costa, eso nosotros lo sabemos hermana, ella era como una leona si le tocaban a su familia...

Pero bueno... Ahora la cabeza de la empresa es Erwin y es nuestra obligación prevenirlo, ya que empero en cualquier momento esta bomba va estallar y no quisiera estar en sus zapatos si no llegase a saberlo...

\- Tío no te preocupes, hablaré con Erwin junto a los chicos, para hacer las cosas bien, Hange se encargara de ello- continuaba con el relato Levi.

\- ¡Perfecto! Lo dejo en tus manos, avísame como te fue.

\- Si tío, y esas fotos con los chicos ¿Las vas a enmarcar?- Vi la foto que todos ustedes se tomaron con mi tío y su típico "Uniforme", la verdad era divertido ver al viejo vestido así- se burlaba Levi.

\- ¡ Claro sobrino! Debo tener un recuerdo de los hijos que nunca quise tener- lo dijo el viejo Kenny riéndose fuertemente.

Luego de eso, me retiro de la oficina, deje a mi Madre con mi tío conversando...

Recuerdo que divague en mis pensamiento, ya que sentía que un balde de agua fría me estaba cayendo encima y no sabía cómo reaccionar, maldecí al mundo, al universo, a mi mismo, por no ser tan hábil, como Eren Jaeger...

"Eren esto recién empieza...No me rendiré.... ¿Quieres jugar mocoso insolente? ... Ahora si comenzó el juego ¡¡¡¡¡¡TE LA VOY A QUITAR A MIKASA ESO TE LO JURO!!!!!! ( recuerdo de Levi de lo que gritó en su habitación y no les dijo a los cachorros).

Levi continua con su relato...

Llegó el día lunes comienzo de semana normal y común de trabajo en la empresa, iniciándose con la reunión con la junta directiva para la exposición del nuevo proyecto, el cual fue aceptado por la mayoría, posteriormente reunión con Moblit, que es el encargado de la creación de los productos y de sus respectivas pruebas, se caracterizaban por el uso de productos naturales, rescatando los fragancias, texturas y colores más limpias, puras y elegantes, lo que era el sello de ellos.

Mi trabajo me encantaba, pero lo que estaba desequilibrando mi orden cotidiano de vida, de todo en realidad, la conversación que tuve con antelación mi tío, tanto la información que le había proporcionado y comentado.

Tome mi teléfono y llame a la persona que era la voz de mi conciencia, a veces-decía mirando a Hange.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Estás ocupada?

\- ¡Enano! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué se te ofrece? No me digas que te vas a operar de las rodillas para crecer más- riéndose burlonamente Hange

\- ¡Cuatro ojo de mierda!, no sé cómo te tolera tu marido.

\- ¡Extrañaba tanto tu dulzura, enano del ají con sal!.

\- Tsk, Oye ¿Estás desocupada sí o no?

\- ¡Si enano! Ven a mi casa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que llegue mi amor a la casa.

\- Voy, en 30 minutos estoy por allá

\- Te espero.


	18. ¡¡¡¡¡No me dejen fuera!!!!!...XVIII

Llegando a la casa ,Hange me recibe como ella sabe hacerlo, con esas taaaaan tiernas palabras- rodando los ojos Levi en señal de fastidio

\- ¡Si igual me quieres enanin!- Hange colocando su brazo en el hombro de Levi.

Sigo con el relato, después de está interrupción … Una vez que entro a la casa me dice:

\- ¡Enano que sorpresa!- me saluda alegremente.

\- ¡Sí, claro cómo no!- giro mi cabeza en señal de desgano.

\- ¿Estás sola?

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto interrogatorio?- apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Levi.- la verdad no estoy sola, está Armin, Sasha, Connie y Jean

\- Perfecto, diles que bajen, es mejor que ellos estén presente.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Al fin llegueeeeee!!!!!!- dice Jean con un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡¡¡¡¡Jean!!!!- Todos al unísono.

\- Al fin pude venir aquí, Erwin con Levi no me dejaban salir de la oficina, dejaron a Nanaba vigilándome y si no era ella era el tío de Levi- reprochaba Jean.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Eso fue excelente ¡Gracias Nana!- choque de palmas ( dame eso 5) entre Erwin y Nanaba.

\- Veo que te lograste escapar Jean de la oficina- Nanaba lo miraba con cara de poco amigos.

-No es justo que todos ustedes estén escribiendo y me nombren, empero de darme permiso de acotar algo al relato no me dejan- reprocha Jean.

\- ¡Basta! dejen que el cara de caballo pueda participar, si lo hemos nombrado pero no ha escrito nada- decía Levi.

\- Gracias Levi- diciéndolo secamente.

-¿En que parte van, Armin?- le muestra en que van del relato

Si me recuerdo....

¡¡¡Al fin Mikasa puedo participar en el relato!!! Continuo.

Esa ocasión que vemos que llega Levi a la casa, nosotros estamos trabajando en el material que habíamos recopilado del último trabajo que habíamos realizado, para enviárselo a nuestro cliente, que era el tío de Levi.

Para sorpresa de nosotros mientras estábamos terminando, lo vemos llegar con cara de poco amigos y diciéndole a Hange :

\- llama a todos los que están en la casa- lo dijo secamente Levi

Hablo por todos los que estábamos en ese momento...Sentimos un hielo que traspasaba los huesos, de esos que te dan miedo....-decía mirando al resto del grupo.

Nos hizo sentarnos a todos en la mesa y comienza Levi a contarle todo lo que nuestro querido cliente vio junto a nosotros esa noche en la " Cueva del diablo".

Nunca había visto a Hange que se le desfigurara la cara de pura rabia, ira, furia, si pudiera cortarte la cabeza a alguien lo hubiera hecho- Decía Jean- Hange yo te quiero mucho y de verdad dabas miedo.

Nosotros solo pudimos afirmar todo lo que decía Levi, ya que estábamos presentes y la situación ameritaba una solución rápida y que Erwin con Hange tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Al finalizar su relato Levi, Hange dice:

\- ¿Cómo? ¿En que está pensado está Mikasa?- Hange tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, en señal de sorpresa y susto.

Luego Levi al ver la reacción de ella ordena lo siguiente:

\- ¿Sasha puedes preparar té y café?

\- Ya veo que esto va para largo... ¡Ustedes todos! Ni se crean que no me van contar los detalles del asunto- nos señalo a todos nosotros.

\- ¡Si voy de inmediato!, Connie ayúdame a preparar bocadillos-dijo Sasha.

\- ¡Enseguida!.- Corriendo iba hacía la cocina y hablándole casi en susurro a Sasha.

Si me recuerdo de ello...Decía Connie.

\- Menos mal que me llamaste Sasha, estoy nervioso por cómo se está llevando la conversación.

\- Es cierto Connie, ya veo que Hange va a cortarle la cabeza a alguien- con miedo decía Sasha.

\- Tengo miedo Sashita- tomándole la mano.

Yo también-mirando a Connie- ya estaban llorando, recordaba Sasha.

Nosotros observamos el espectáculo que estaban haciendo ellos, lo que provoco que el ambiente fuera un poco mas liviano y provocando que Hange rompiera en risa hasta al punto de llorar.

Luego de ello y nuevamente estábamos reunidos en la mesa. Levi continua a relatar los detalles y nosotros nos dedicamos a confirmar lo que él decía.

Para ellos y que su relato fuera mas verídico pasamos a mostrar nuestro registro fotográfico que habíamos obtenido de ellos, es decir, de Eren y Petra en esa noche.

Armin le hace entrega de nuestro material que habíamos recopilado hasta el momento, a Hange, a lo que él le dice:

\- Nosotros estábamos sorprendidos con lo que vimos esa noche, el tío de Levi nos dijo quien era y nos hizo la típica seña que hace, como diciendo "vallan a trabajar", por tanto sacamos nuestros equipos, los portátiles, procediendo a instalarnos para hacer nuestro trabajo y lo que escuchamos es horrible...-Mirando a Levi y Hange .

Sasha y a Connie continúan narrando a historia.

\- Quieren apoderarse de las acciones de Mikasa a través del matrimonio, para luego botarla.

\- Fue lo que escuchamos todos, ella no se merece esto que le está pasando- dijo Connie.

\- Nosotros no nos atrevemos tocar este tema con Erwin, ustedes si, solo nos limitaremos a hacer nuestro trabajo, pero Moblit no podrá estar mucho con nosotros, porque tiene que trabajar en un proyecto- decía con lastima Sasha.

Hange nos mira y nos dice;

\- No se preocupen de eso nos encargaremos nosotros con Levi, ustedes busquen información sobre Mikasa, tengo un presentimiento que entre los nuevos amigos que tenía en la universidad que frecuenta mucho, alguien nos va a colaborar, por lo pronto, busquen, información detallada sobre ellos y quien es el más adecuado para que nos ayude, y sin de dejar de seguir a Mikasa y lo más importante, es obtener el material crucial que justifique todo eso.

Y lo que está tramando "el nuevo viudo negro"- Mirando hacia el grupo.

\- ¡Entendido jefa pero nos va hacer falta Moblit!-repetía Sasha.

\- ¡ No se preocupen por él!, Levi, suplirá su lugar- Levi la miraba con ojos de asesino,

\- ¡ Enano no me mires así! a ti más que nadie te conviene estar con los chicos y buscar información.

\- Tsk Cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿Sabes que te odio?

\- Pero en el fondo me amas- Hange le lanza un beso al aire.

\- Ya te dieron los cinco minutos- todo el grupo reía por las escenas del par- recordaba Jean.

Una vez terminada la reunión, Armin comienza de inmediato a planear la estrategia de trabajo que vamos a usar.-relataba Armin.

Sasha y Connie siempre eran los más alocados para trabajar, empero la información que obtenían siempre era crucial para el trabajo que realizábamos.-

En eso Hange sorprende a Armin en sus pensamiento y le dice;

\- ¿Qué haces Armin?

\- Me sorprendiste- La miraba con cara de asustado, solo estaba ideando como íbamos hacer el trabajo, la verdad tengo algo en mente pero no sé si sea lo ideal.-lo decía mirando hacia el techo.

\- ¡ Primero, no estés nervioso!, ¡segundo cuéntame lo que tienes planeado! y vemos entre los dos si es buena idea o no.- Afirmaba Hange.

\- ¡Uf! Está bien, me hace falta de tú sabiduría- suspiraba Armin.

\- Es que soy la voz de tus cerebro- reía Hange al decirlo, sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Me haces tanto reír Hange!- hablaba alegremente. Bueno te cuento, estaba pensando, que Sasha ,Connie con la ayuda de Jean son los más indicados para obtener información ya sea, sobre los amigos que tiene ahora y sobre todo la relación con el "Hijo del Viudo Negro".

\- Lo que quieres es buscar el verdadero amigo de Mikasa y que no está de acuerdo con la relación que ella tiene y que nos sea de ayuda- afirmaba Hange

\- ¡Exacto!- decía Armin.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! Hazlo y a empezar.- Confirmaba Hange.

Así fue como Sasha, Connie junto a Jean empezaron con el trabajo, cosa que no les costó mucho conocer el grupo de amigos de Mikasa, y encontrar un aliado para que los ayudara, ese fue Historia- dijo Levi.

Ella era amiga de Mikasa le tenía un gran afecto empero todo iba bien hasta la Petra, lo que hizo que ella la alejara dejándola sola, haciendo que Mikasa cambiara radicalmente con ella, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Historia, ella sabía de la relación que Eren mantenía con ambas chicas, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a perder la amistad de Mikasa.


	19. Historia...XIX

Para nadie que conocía a Mikasa, era indiferente ese desconocido el poder sobre humano, que Petra ejercía sobre ella, provocando su dominación total y que sus sentidos se nublara...Petra se valía de cualquier artimaña para porque lograr su cometido, para ayudar a su prometido.

\- ¿Oye quien es la que está hablando por ahí?- pregunta Levi.

\- Hermano no lo sé, miro para todos lados y no veo a nadie- dijo Erwin mientras hacia el gesto de buscar algo.

\- ¡¡¡¡SI SOY YO!!!!!- grito Historia.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Es que eres taaaaaaan alta- dijo burlándose Levi

\- ¡Dame eso cinco hermano!- dijo Erwin mientras chocaba las palmas con Levi.

-Ya van a ver...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ven a ver a tu esposo, que me está molestando con Levi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- ¡Que le hicieron ustedes a mi muñeca rusa preferida! Cuénteme a su madre- Hange abrazando a Historia, mientras sonreía con los chiste que le habían hecho.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Mami llegaste!!!!- se abalanzaron sobre ella Connie y Sasha- ¡hermana no dejes para ti sola a nuestra madre!

\- ¡Erwin ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- suplicaba Hange.

-¡Ya chicos dejen a su madre tranquila, de lo contrario no nos dará permiso para salir!- Entre risas ordenaba Erwin.

\- ¡Dulce angelito! Hoy duermes con el perro- sentencio Hange.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Eso no esperaba- gritaron al unísono.

Continuemos....

¡Mikasa querida amiga, soy Historia! Luego de tantas interrupciones me toca a mi relatar.

Recuerdo hace un tiempo... Siendo un fin de semana, para variar me encontraba sola en el centro comercial, estaba sentada en el patio de comidas leyendo "Bazar de los malos sueños" de Stephen King, y Sasha se me acerco y me pregunta:

\- ¿Te molesta que nos sentemos contigo?

\- No, para nada- le respondo sorprendida.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- sonriéndome alegremente, me presento soy Sasha Blous y el es mi novio Connie Spinger.

-¡ Hey pareeeeeeeeeen!- Grito Nanaba con cara de poco amigos.

-¿Como que ustedes dos son novios? ¿Con autorización de quien? A mi no me dijeron nada, y a mi Mike tampoco o ¿si queridito?

\- ¡Mi diosa griega! estoy sorprendido igual tú- Mike lo decía escondiéndose detrás de Levi.

-¡Todos ustedes vamos hablar!-Nanaba poniendo una pierna arriba de la silla con cara de asesinar a alguien.

Historia continua con el relato-le dijo Hange para calmar los ánimos.

Bueno continuo, le respondo a Sasha;

\- ¡Un gusto en conocerlos!, me llamo Historia Ress

\- ¡Qué bonito nombre!- Sonreía.

\- ¡Gracias!- sonrojándome, me dio mucha vergüenza, nunca nadie me había alabado en algo, me sentía rara, un sentimiento extraño, sin embargo me gustó, debo reconocerlo.- Afirmaba historia.

\- No tienes de que, deberías estar orgullosa de tu nombre, es bonito, poco común y te queda- Sasha y Connie hablando al unisonó.

\- ¡Wooo!¡ Eso sí que es sincronía!- los miraba embobada- me encantaría tener un novio con ese nivel de unión- a lo que Connie le dice;

\- Son varios años que nos conocemos con mi Sashita, fuimos primeros amigos en el colegio y luego fuimos novios, lo que fue algo tan natural para nosotros.

\- ¿ Sabías Historia que nosotros somos el equito Rocket?- Sasha la miraba con unos ojos brillantes a Historia.

\- ¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!- Yo no para de reír, lo que me sentía tan cómoda y jamás me imagine que hubieran personas que se quisieran acercarse a mi para entablar amistad.

De esa forma transcurrió esa tarde, Sasha aprovecho de llevar unos platillos que ella había creado, a lo que aproveche de probar y compartir con ellos alegremente, nunca pensé en participar en un picnic en el mismo centro comercial y sobre todo en el patio de comidas, sin pagar.-Decía divertida Historia.

Reconozco que me agradaron tanto ellos, su alegría contagiaba a todos y me sentía tan a gusto con ellos...

Empero sin previo aviso los compare con los supuestos amigos que tenía...Me decía para mi

\- Ellos no saben lo que es la amistad...Cambie mi semblante de inmediato, inconscientemente, a lo que ellos se percataron de inmediato.

Sasha comienza con la misión;- Interrumpe Levi

Nosotros sabíamos que tú eras la única amiga de Mikasa, por eso los chicos se acercaron a ti, además que Jean estaba grabando la conversación y sacando fotografías, bueno ahora ya sabes como operan los chicos, ya que trabajas con ellos.- dijo seriamente Levi.

Ya no te interrumpo más y prosigue con tu relato Historia.

Gracias, Levi, continuo...

y me pregunta Sasha:

\- ¿Cariño que te pasa? ¿Algún problema en lo que te podamos ayudar?

\- No sé si sea lo correcto hablar de ello- baje mi mirada con tristeza.

\- ¡No te angusties! ¿Sabes que a nosotros nuestros padres nos echaron de nuestras casas?

El motivo fue algo estúpido... Pero bueno...Nos decían que hasta que no nos volviéramos personas productivas con título y trabajo, ¿Recién, en ese entonces podríamos volver?

Fue una coincidencia muy grande con mi novio, lo que nos hizo conocernos y ya vez, no nos hemos separado desde ese entonces- Sasha mirando a Connie, a su vez que le pega una patada en la pierna, y el aguantando para no se notara el dolor que le provoco.

\- ¡Cierto mi vida!

\- ¡Cierto mi Sol!- abrazándose los dos.

Yo los veía y me sentía en confianza, la verdad es que compartía una vida parecida a la de la pareja, y aproveche de contar mi vida.-Continuaba historia.

\- Mi madre me abandono en un orfanato, nunca más supe de ella...Solo tuve noticia de ella hasta el día en que se suicido, acto seguido apareció mi padre, con él que jamás tuve una relación de padre e hija, así que para evitar problemas, evite el contacto con él, ya que sabía que me buscaba por obligación y cosas obligadas no me gustan, así que le propuse que me mantuviera y me pagara mis estudios, hasta que me pudiera mantener por mí misma.

-¡ Tienes bastante coraje para enfrentar eso, así que señorita usted será nuestra nueva amiga!- le dijeron al unísono, provocaron que me sonrojara de vergüenza- afirmaba historia.

Acepte de inmediato, intercambiamos datos personales y continuamos con la velada, hablamos de todo, reímos en conjunto por las cosas que hacía Connie o Sasha, y luego les decía;

\- Ojala que los amigos que tengo, si les puedo llamar así, fueran como ustedes...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Historia?¿ Te hicieron algo? ¿Dinos a quien hay que golpearlo?- decía Connie empuñando sus manos.

\- Reí mucho al escuchar lo que Connie decía, empero les comentaba que no se trataba de eso, que me daba cuenta que tengo una sola amiga... Lo más triste es que ella no se da cuenta y lo peor es que a la que considera "amiga", no es lo que cree...

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Historia?- al unísono los dos.

\- les cuento, tengo una amiga a la que quiero mucho, se llama Mikasa, ella fue la primera persona que se me acerco en la universidad, con una hermosa sonrisa, y la verdad me gustaba compartir con ella, el cariño era mutuo, hasta que llego Eren Jaeger con Petra Ral...

Mikasa se volvió loca con Eren cuando lo conoció, y se hicieron novios al poco tiempo, yo tome la situación lo más normal, pero el actuar de Petra fue un cambio radical...

Se volvió dominante sobre Mikasa, la aparto de todo el mundo, haciendo que solo podía confiar en ella, cosa que no es así...

Lo que no sabe y que es lo más triste es que Eren no la quiere, ya que el está enamorado de Petra y ambos han sido novios por años, la verdad no se a que se debe esto- se me cayeron un par de lágrimas mientras relataba historia.

Nosotros nos dimos cuenta que teníamos lo que estábamos buscando y quien los iba a ayudar iba hacer Historia, y le dijeron (en miradas se comunicaron aquello Sasha y Connie).-

\- ¡ Nosotros sabemos por lo que estas pasando!, también éramos amigos de Mikasa, y no tan solo a ti te hizo eso, a nosotros también y lo que es peor vivimos en la misma casa.

\- Sólo se acuerda de nosotros a veces los fines de semana para ir al club de polo a hacer nuestros juegos épicos, pero a veces ni eso.

\- Es triste...

Sasha se le adelanta y le dice;

\- Historia, ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para desenmascarar a está parejita?

\- ¿Yo, en que los podría ayudar?

\- ¡En mucho! Vas hacer una pieza valiosa para nuestro grupo y además nos vamos a divertir- Cerrándole un ojo a Historia.

\- ¡Ay! No seré de mucha utilidad- baje la vista apenada.

\- Eso lo dices ahora porque no conoces al resto del grupo, pero una vez que los conozcas, te sentirás tan cómoda que ni ganas te darán de salir de allí- lo decían al unisonó.

\- ¡Ya, ya, está bien, me uniera al ustedes y al grupo!- lo decía convencida.

\- El grupo se llama "los cachorros de Hange"- lo decían con orgullo.

\- Tendrás que comprar el uniforme, lo que consiste, chaqueta de cuero negra, polera negra, jeans claros rasgados, y zapatillas converse ...


	20. Organización...XX

Continuo con el relato...

\- ¡Wooooo! ¡Qué producción!- tenía un brillo en sus ojos y mucho entusiasmo- relataba Sasha.

.-Encantada de formar parte de los cachorros- decía Historia.

\- ¡Eso si nadie puede saberlo!, está misión es importante, si puedes comprarte la ropa cuanto antes mejor, ya que mañana empezaremos con el trabajo- Dijo Connie.

\- ¡Entonces vamos ahora!- Tomando del brazo a Sasha y a Connie.

\- ¡Compra de chicas! ¡Compra de chicas! Lo siento pareja, pero serás una chica honorario por ahora.- las dos dijeron al unísono al Connie.

\- ¡Siempre lo soy! – ambas reíamos muy fuerte, por las muecas que yo hacía derrota - reprochaba Connie.

El día siguió su curso, nosotros nos comprobamos ropa , hasta Connie lo hizo ya que él no era mucho hacerlo, a menos que Hange lo obligara a comprarse ropa, teniendo que ir ella con él.-afirmaba Jean.

El trio de amigos que se había formado era alegre, y a mi me emocionaba la idea de unirme al grupo, aunque no sabía qué era eso, pero se sentía importante y quería divertirme, sin tener que depender de Petra o del resto- Afirmaba Historia.

Por otro lado...

Hange había acordado reunirse con su esposo en su antigua casa, y que los acompañaría Levi, cosa que a él le había llamado la atención, ya que su amigo no le había dicho nada al respecto- decía Erwin.

Una vez que llegó Erwin a su antigua casa, su esposa lo estaba esperando con un pie de limón más té negro, hizo que se fuera a bañar para que estuviera más relajado, para cuando llegara Levi.-Recordaba Erwin.

Una vez listo y cómodo, es decir, Blue jeans rasgados, zapatillas casuales, una polera cuello sport manga larga azul petróleo que resaltaban sus ojos, con un cinturón que hacía juego con sus zapatos casuales.- mi querida Hange tiene buen gusto, le cerraba un ojo mientras relataba.

Al poco rato llegó Levi a la casa, reuniéndose con la pareja., y le dije:

\- ¡Qué tal Levi!- dame eso cinco, choque de palmas

\- ¡Tan arreglado Cejotas,! ¿Piensas invitarme a salir?- hablando sarcásticamente Levi.

\- ¡ Lamento decepcionarte!...Pero no eres mi tipo- riéndose fuertemente Erwin.

\- ¡Se te pegó lo de la Cuatro ojos!.-rodando los ojos al sentido contrario.

\- ¡Claro, si es mi esposa!- diciéndolo Erwin alegremente y posando un brazo en el hombro de Levi.

Mientras que Hange nos preparaba algo de comer, seguíamos con Erwin bromeando, hasta que la cuatro ojos se digno aparecer- decía Levi.

Luego inconscientemente miramos con preocupación a Erwin, lo que él se tenso y eso fue la señal de que Hange comenzara a contarle de la situación y yo afirmaba o le agregaba más información sobre la situación en la que estaba metida Mikasa- continuaba Levi.

La expresión de espanto que tenía Erwin ,no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando tanto de Hange y de mi, en pocas palabras le lanzamos un balde de agua fría.

Para que nuestro relato fuera más veredicto y que comprobara por si mismo, yo le hago entrega del material fotográfico que los cachorros le habían enviado a mi tió- confirmaba Levi.

Luego Erwin le pregunta a su esposa.

\- ¿Los chicos que están haciendo ahora?- Erwin sin expresión alguna en su rostro y procesando toda la información.

\- Armin empezó a trabajar junto a los chicos...Te aviso que Moblit no podrá estar mucho en está ocasión así que entre Levi y yo lo vamos a reemplazar.

Lo otro Sasha y Connie serán los encargados de identificar y seguir a los supuestos amigos que tiene mi cuñada, para encontrar al verdadero amigo de ella y a su vez que esté dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros.

Una vez que Hange termina de explicar a Erwin.- Levi continúa.

\- ¡Por Moblit no te apures!, porque en el proyecto que estamos trabajando en la empresa, Mike siempre lo ayuda, ya que el olfato que tiene es privilegiado y asertivo, lo que nos facilita las cosas, así que tan prisionero no va estar- hablando Levi un poco más relajado.

\- Erwin, hay que detener los planes del "Viudo Negro", todos vamos a salir perjudicados y sobre todo tu familia- Levi mira Hange y dice:

\- Cuatro ojos, mi tío les mando este paquete a tus cachorros, dijo porque era integrante honorario- ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro Levi.

\- ¡Tú tío es el mejor cliente de los chicos! Y siempre se divierten cuando él va con ellos, sobre todo el dúo dinámico ( refiriéndose a Sasha y Connie)- sonreía Hange al decirlo.

\- ¡Así es! mi tío me contó que se sentía joven cuando estaba con ellos, y siempre dice que se sorprende por las ocurrencias del dúo, lo que más gracia le causaba, era que Sasha le decía Papá y Connie con el resto le siguieron el juego hasta el final, mi tío decía que eran los hijos que nunca quiso tener- sonreía levemente Levi.

Los tres reíamos fuertemente por la imagen mental que se nos formaba por la situación que acaba de comentar.- relataba Levi.

\- Antes que se me olvide, el dijo también que iba a buscar información y nos la iba a facilitar para poder detener cuanto antes todo este lio.

Tu Erwin enmudeciste- cuestionaba Levi.

\- Es verdad, pero no fue en el sentido de no tener palabras, si no que estaba procesando toda la información que le estaban dando a conocer, y buscando soluciones...

Una vez que las tuve respire profundo y dije;

\- Próximo domingo no hagan nada, nos reuniremos con los chicos acá.- ordenaba Erwin.

\- Levi comunícate con Armin y empieza a integrarte ahora ya, en el trabajo de los chicos.

\- De acuerdo Erwin- Afirmaba Levi.

\- Querida necesito que te comuniques con Moblit y te diga que equipos les falta, para comprarlos esta semana- Orde Erwin a Hanji.

-Claro mi rey, ahora lo llamo y te digo de inmediato lo que falta- le beso su frente a su esposo.

\- Por mi parte me dedicare a vigilar a hermana lo que más pueda y buscare una solución lo más pronta posible, intentaré hablar con mi padre si es lo más conveniente, de lo contrario lo aplazare un poco.- Suspiraba Erwin y cruzaba sus dedos sobre su rostro.

\- El jueves haremos una breve reunión para que me den cuenta de la situación, tengo el presentimiento que algo deben tener los chicos, así que Levi también tendrás que estar, está reunión lo más probable que sea en la guarida.

\- Como tu digas Cejotas ...Como tu digas...-Decía Levi.

Si mi Hermana no sale, vendremos acá, planeare la forma para que todos puedan salir de allí y reunirnos, esperemos que a mi querida hermana se le ocurra no estar en la casa.-Decía Erwin.

Luego de la reunión que tuve con Erwin, me comunique con Armin, quien se encargo de reunir a todos de forma inmediata, ya que la situación era de emergencia y Erwin había tomando el mando respecto a la situación.- continuaba Levi

Conozco a Erwin como la palma de mi mano y se muy bien que estaba ideando y calculando las posibles soluciones para apostar por las más conveniente, sin importar si fuera riesgosa o no, lo que le era crucial es el resultado final, que era salvar a Mikasa- Sentenciaba Levi.

Llegó el esperado día jueves...Todos sabíamos que tendríamos una pequeña reunión en la casa de Erwin pero que es de Armin...Como siempre Mikasa aviso que no llegaría , lo que por primera vez sentía un gran alivio que no estuviera allí- decía Armin.

Una vez que Mikasa se fue, Erwin llamó a Levi avisarle donde se realizaría la reunión, luego se comunico con Mike y Nanaba, para cubrieran el lugar de los chicos hasta que ellos llegaran, está demás de decir que ellos ya estaban al tanto de la situación lo que no duraron en ayudar - Decía Hange.

Una vez que Mikasa se fue, esperaron una hora, llegaron todos y Erwin comenzó con la reunión;

\- Chicos los he citado a todos acá, ya que tendremos una reunión administrativa.

Como todos saben sobre la situación que nos está golpeando, como familia, como empresa, etc. Lo peor es que esta en peligro la empresa de nuestros padres, y siendo ustedes los principales testigos del acontecimiento, que gracias a Kenny por llevarlos a la "Cueva de diablo"-mirando de forma inexpresiva y alzando sus manos hacía arriba colocadas sobre su nuca- necesito que me den cuenta que información han recopilado hasta el momento- sentencio Erwin.


	21. Manos a la obra...XXI

Armin tienes la palabra- Ordeno Erwin.

\- Hemos descubierto a través de Sasha, Connie y Jean, quien es en realidad es amigo de Mikasa y que a su vez está dispuesto ayudar.

La persona a quien me refiero se llama Historia Reiss, quien nos ha brindado detalles jugosos, que jamás habíamos contemplado-relataba Armin.

\- Sasha, Connie y Jean ¿alguno de ustedes, tienen algo que decir al respecto?- pregunto Erwin.

\- ¡Lo que dijo Armin es verdad! -dijo Jean.

\- Procedimos analizar sus gestos corporales al momento de conversar con ella. Provocamos que ella misma nos contara detalles de su vida, posteriormente prosiguió con su relato en cuanto a su vida en estos momentos, es decir, lo que estaba viviendo, incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas derramo...Empero no eran de manipulación, era lágrimas verdaderas y sinceras. Porque las de manipulación son de otro tipo y los gestos faciales son distintos, si ese fuera el caso...-Relataba Sasha con seriedad.

\- Confirmo lo que dijo Sasha- Dijo Connie.

\- Estaba junto a Sasha en ese momento, Jean se dedicó a filmar y obtener material fotográfico.-Continuaba en el relato Connie.

\- Historia nos narró que la novia del hijo menor del viudo negro, en palabras simples, es una arpía y que ejercía un dominio mental tan grande sobre Mikasa que nublaba sus sentidos, lo que provocaba que la apartaba de todo el mundo. Eso lo podemos confirmar porque hasta de nosotros se alejo. Así que le propusimos que formara parte de esta misión, lo que acepto gustosa, quiere desenmascarar tanto a Eren como a Petra, lo que es beneficioso para nosotros.- sentenciaba Connie.

\- Erwin se encontraba cruzado de brazos sin pronunciar palabra alguna...Procesaba, analizaba cada reporte que le habían entregado, tanto el material impreso como el fotográfico que confirmaban lo antes señalado, por los chicos- decía Hange.

\- Dulce Angelito, pero tengo que interrumpir la Reunión, ya que a los chicos les llegó un regalo de parte de su ultimo cliente y viene con una tarjeta

"Para los hijos que nunca quise tener, espero que les guste."

Atte.Kenny Ackerman- Leía Hange

-¡Ese viejo, hasta que lo hizo!- reprochaba Levi.

Todos fueron corriendo abrir el regalo que les había enviado el Papá Kenny, lo que consistían en chaquetas de gabardinas largas entalladas con cuello alto de color negro, más sombreros al estilo gánster en el mismo tono de las chaquetas- relataba Levi.

Los chicos estaban contentos por el gesto, ya que le habían agregado otra vestimenta al uniforme que usaban ellos para trabajar, y les mando algunos de más por si se les unía alguien- decía Levi.

En medio del alboroto por el regalo del tío de Levi, Erwin interrumpe el alboroto.

\- Sasha, necesito que te comuniques con Historia de inmediato, que le digas que venga para la casa y el mismo mensaje se lo dices a Mike y Nanaba- Ordeno Erwin.

\- ¡A sus ordenes jefe!, iré a llamar por teléfono de ahora mismo- contestaba Sasha haciendo el gesto de la mano en el corazón.

A lo que Erwin sonrió- recordaba Levi.

Se continua con la reunión, ya habían llegado Historia junto a Mike con Nanaba y Erwin toma la palabra:

\- Bueno con la información que tenemos, no está mal, pero necesitamos más.

Debemos ser más feroces y agresivos en este trabajando y queremos lograr nuestro objetivo... El domingo nos reuniremos en la guarida, es necesario que todos este presentes, suelta a Moblit que lo necesitamos en este trabajo- Ordenaba Erwin.

\- ¡Hey Cejotas!¡Moblit es mi empleado!.. Pero dada la situación... No habrá problema- decía Levi.

\- Bueno chicos los dejo en libertad de acción.... ¡No! ¡ahora se van a trabajar en la misión!, Hange irá con ustedes, yo me quedaré con Levi para analizar lo que tenemos.- Ordeno Erwin

\- ¡Si señor! Haciendo todos el gesto que su madre adoptiva le había enseñado- Erwin sonreía con nostalgia.

Sasha y Connie por su lado, decían:

\- ¡Apresúrate Mami! – riendo fuertemente-¡no dejes a tus hijos solos!.

\- ¡Mami!¡No, nos dejes!!! ¡¡¡Nos portaremos bien!!!!- casi llorando Connie y Sasha le gritaban.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo con el tío de Levi! estos son los hijos que nunca quise tener- Hange seguía riendo.

Hubo un momento en que el grupo, Mike, Nanaba e Historia estaban haciendo una escena de aquellas- relataba Armin tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

Esto se debe a que pensamos que nos habían descubierto y como andaban vestidos los todos iguales a Historia no se le ocurrió nada mejor, que montar una escena de telenovelas, actuando ella como la hija malquerida por su desgraciados padres Mike y Nanaba, ellos la miraba sorprendidos y ella les pego un codazo en los costados diciendo "sígame la corriente", con eso fue la señal de llevar a tal grado su interpretación, que la gente miraba a Mike de forma furiosa y le gritaban cosas horrendas y Nanaba abraza a Historia.

Lo que no sabes Mikasa es que ambas estaban llorando de la risa,( nosotros igual ¡jajajajajaja!) y Mike se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello y suspiraba por lo bajo, en señal de derrota, y decía:

\- ¡En qué momento me hice amigos de Erwin, Hange y Levi!, no sé como Moblit puede hacer esto- suspiraba por lo bajo Mike.

¡Pero les va a salir muy caro a mis queridos amigos!.- sentenciaba Mike.

Así fue Mikasa la actuación del nuevo trio, y la cara de Mike estaba desfigurada y con una mirada de ojos asesinos...

Sasha, Connie y Jean se fueron corriendo al lado de Historia y Nanaba que se reían en conjunto.- relataba entre risas Armin...

Sigo yo:

Luego Mikasa llegue al lugar donde estaba trabajando el grupo e hice cambio con Mike, casi me sacaba la cabeza a mordiscos y Nabana no paraba de reír...Hange posteriormente me contó lo que pasó y de verdad le encontré toda la razón a Mike- relataba entre risas Erwin.

...................

-¡Ya Cejotas! hasta aquí llega tú parte, ahora me toca a mi- dijo Levi serio.

\- ¡Levi, hermano! ¡Aun me falta!- decía Erwin.

-¡Porque sabía que te comportarías como un niñato llorón!...Mocosos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- Ordeno Levi.

-Cuñis no te enojes, pero era necesario, los chicos nuevamente amarraron a Erwin y luego le taparon la boca, la que más disfrutaba con hacer eso era Nanaba, se transformaba, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- reía Hange.

\- Toma enanin aquí tienes el cuaderno- le hacia entrega Hange a Levi.

\- ¡Gracias Hange!- dijo Levi.

Ahora continuo con el relato mi querida mocosa Mikasa...

Una vez que me retire de la casa de Erwin, proseguir a comunicarme con Farlan, se que Erwin es la voz de mi conciencia, Hange me da puntos de vista descabellados, empero el mente fría en todo momento es Farlan- decía Levi.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hermano y está sorpresa!, ¿no me digas que algo pasó con el proyecto?

\- Tsk oye flaco ven con tus patas de spaghetti al lugar donde me encuentro, te envió la dirección y la ropa que debes usar.- sentenciaba Levi.

\- Ya veo, ¿Me estás invitando a salir?- decía burlándose de él.

\- ¡ Que mierda dices Farlan!,-su voz sonando mas contarte, señal de explosión de nervios de Levi.

\- ¡Ya hombre! me cambio y voy de inmediato- dijo Farlan.

Termino la llamada telefónica y pensaba una y otra vez, la manera de impedir que el hijo menor del Viudo Negro, se apoderara de la empresa y sobre todo como haría para que Mikasa abriera los ojos... Sabía que en las cosas sentimentales soy un asco, no se cómo actuar o que hacer...

Mi tío es un caso aparte... Además no me comunica nada si habría encontrado algo de información que sirva...El resto estaban poco a poco recopilando información... la decisión de Erwin en esta situación no me la dijo...Se que debía dar un golpe radical, pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

En esos me saca de mis pensamientos Farlan:

\- ¡Hey, Hermano! Ya llegó por quien llorabas- Farlan dándole un abrazo de choque de hombros con Levi.

\- ¡Tan silencioso, patas flacas!, ¡cuidado no te vayas a quebrar!- miraba de forma asesina Farlan.

\- ¡Tranquilo compadre!- dándole palmadas en la espalda, ¿Qué tal me veo?- girando sobre si mismo.

\- ¡Cállate los ojos Farlan!- evitando reírse fuerte Levi.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿dime que necesitas de mí?, porque por teléfono no me contaste nada- dijo Farlan.

\- Por donde empiezo....- Suspire profundamente- Es Mikasa, la están utilizando para quitarle las acciones de su familia y lo más probable que después quieran hacerla desaparecer...

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡La hermana de Erwin!, oye esto esto es terrible, ¿Pero quién se atrevería?-miraba pensante Farlan.

\- Adivina- mirada inexpresiva de Levi.

\- No me digas que tiene que ver algún integrante de la familia del Viudo Negro.

\- Que comes que adivinas....


	22. Corazones fuertes...XXII.

Lo sé amigo, ya que yo mismo los he visto... Te puedo mencionar incluso hasta los lugares que frecuentan-afirmaba Farlan.

Esto es porque él circulo de entretención es pequeño, por tanto, es normal que uno se encuentre sin querer en los mismo lugares que uno frecuenta....Hermano ¿Sabías que él hijo menor del Viudo Negro está comprometido con Petra Ral?- le preguntaba a Levi.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡¡¡¡Farlan!!!!- sorprendido Levi.

\- Es simple...Lo supe por mi Mamá.-le relataba serenamente Falan.

Te cuento ella es amiga de los Ral y de la señora Jaeger... ¿Ya conoces como son? Fue en una de las reuniones del club y cosas así por el estilo las que son un asco...

Continuo Levi, en una de esas cosas, Eren pidió la mano de Petra en matrimonio a los padres de ella frente a todos los socios del club, eso no fue hace mucho, solo un par de meses atrás ¿pensé que sabrías?

\- No Falan, para nada... Pero tienes como ¿Confirmar lo que estás diciendo?-Levi estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo que Levi ?¿Fotos? ¿Audios? ¿Entrevistas?.. Si te refieres a algo de eso, mi respuesta es afirmativa, tengo entrevista que hizo la revista del club, "The country club Stones".- dijo Farlan.

\- ¿Las tienes?-Pregunto Levi.

\- No, en estos momentos no la tengo, sin embargo se cómo conseguirlas- cerrándole un ojo a Levi.

Se me olvidaba Levi, para que lo tengas presente, Petra jamás se ha quitado el anillo con el colgante que hace juego que su Eren le regaló en el momento que este le pidió matrimonio ante sus padres en el club.

\- ¡Me sorprendes Farlan! ¡¡¡¡¡Esto es oro puro!!!!!-sonreía maquiavélicamente Levi.

\- ¡Elemental hermano, soy una caja de sorpresas! No sé cómo no te has animado en conquistar a Mikasa si hace varios años que estás loco por ella...

¿Cómo puedes ser una bestia en los negocios, pero un tímido en cosas del amor?-reprochaba Farlan.

\- Hermano con ella todo es distinto... ¿No sé cómo actuar?, ¿Cómo comportarme?, ¿Qué decirle? a veces siento que si la toco se va a quebrar- Levi pasándose las manos por el cabello, en señal de desazón.

\- Mmmm a grandes problemas... Grandes soluciones- mira hacia el cielo- Cásate con ella- le dijo Farlan.

\- ¿Qué? Serás como mi hermano, ¡pero esto es muy loco!, ni siquiera hemos salidos o tratado como corresponde-se justificaba Levi, (su mente lo acusa, guarda un gran secreto compartido con Mikasa).

\- ¡Eso te paso por ser cobarde con ella! Sin embargo quieres perderla, que la usen, le hagan daño y que más cosas malas pueden ocurrirle- Farlan le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Levi después de decirle eso.

\- ¡Ni, lo sueñes!-Levi grito furioso.

\- ¡No se diga más! habla con tu tío y luego con Erwin, yo creo que mañana te llevo las revistas de sociales donde salió el reportaje-dijo Farlan en forma victoriosa...

................

Mi querida mocosa...-suspiraba Levi.

Pasaron los días y cada quien hacía su trabajo, lo compatibilizábamos con nuestras rutinas diarias. Sin embargo la preocupación de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sé a avecinaba... Era una amarga y cruda realidad.

Todos teníamos mucho miedo, ya que sabíamos de antemano que las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente, para todos nosotros- confirmaba Levi.

En las noches a escondidas de ti, nos reuníamos en la guarida con Erwin y los cachorros.

Ellos presentaban los reportes del material recopilado sobre la investigación que estaban realizando.

Consistía en material fotográfico de Eren y Petra, un detalle acucioso de los lugares que se reunían, y las infaltables grabaciones de las conversaciones que tenían ellos. }

Siempre nos causa a todos nosotros una sorpresa la crueldad de las palabras que utilizaba dicha pareja para referirse a mi Mikasa, lo que más repulsión nos daba, era que siempre recalcaban que tú eras solo un simple medio para lograr sus objetivos.- relataba Levi.

Si pudiera describir la intencionalidad que utilizaban al hablar...Eran palabras llenas de veneno, despreciables...

Junto con Erwin mas el resto del equipo, queríamos molerlos a golpes, cortarles sus cabezas y exhibirlas en la plaza de la ciudad.- afirmaba Levi

Los que siempre gritaban esa idea furiosos Connie, Jean, Moblit, Sasha e Historia...Tú hermano se limitaba calmar los ánimos...aunque compartía sus ideas.-Afirmaba Levi.

Sin embargo sentía que aun faltaba algo...Las investigaciones eran muy minuciosas lo que siempre agradecía, pero falta esa prueba irrefutable, que hablara por sí sola, que no admitiera prueba en contrario, pero aun no la teníamos- continuaba Levi.

Sabes mocosa no se si algunas vez lo notaste pero Erwin se tocaba el collar que tenía una piedra de jade cuando estaba preocupado, ese que les regalo a ustedes para navidad...Todos los días siempre tenía el collar en su mano...No lo decía pero tu hermano estaba tan nervioso y preocupado que hasta ojeras tenía- seguía Levi con el relato.

El siempre me contaba esa historia- decía Levi.

Erwin recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer...Su mamá cocinando como loca antes de que llegaran la familia Arlet, su papá le ayudaba con la decoración y en la cocina, mientras tanto el jugaba contigo mocosa...Para él era un sueño que estaba viviendo....Una vez que la familia Arlet se fueron de la casa, su mamá se acerca a él, siempre decía que a pesar de los años aun recordaba su aroma, siempre a ella le gustaba el perfume de castañas, lucía un vestido estilo años 50, le encantaba a ella moda ondera, romper esquemas, siempre la consideraba una mujer fuera de serie, lo que iba acorde a su personalidad, una vez que se acercó a él, lo abraza fuerte y llenándolo de besos en su frente, le decía:

\- ¡Cada día que pasa estás tan guapo! Eres igualito a mí- sonriéndole cariñosamente.

\- ¡Mamá me pones nervioso!.- Cejotas nervioso- siempre me lo imagino cuando me lo contaba y no paraba de reír- relataba Levi.

\- ¡Esa es la idea! y se reía fuertemente abrazándolo...Ven te tengo un regalo para ti.-tomándolo de la mano a Erwin.

\- ¡ Pero Mamá!, ¡ya los regalos nos los dieron ustedes!- mirando hacia el piso avergonzado

\- ¡Jovencito!, pero el mío no lo han recibido ninguno de ustedes dos...Y le coloca el collar que era de cuero negro con una piedra de jade- recordaba Levi los relatos de Erwin.

\- ¿Mamá esto que es? Miraba sin palabras.

\- Este regalo está hechos con materiales muy naturales, tanto tu hermanita y tú lo tienen, los protegerá de las malas vibras y más que eso, es la señal que los dos son mis grandes amores, y si algo me llegará a pasar, siempre me recordaran...

\- ¡Mamá!- Erwin lloraba desconsoladamente, pero se sentía tan amado.

\- ¡Mi pequeño gigante! Ambos lloraba abrazados y ella le acariciaba su cabeza, mientras su papá inmortalizaba ese momento con una fotografía...

Todos los que los conocemos a ustedes sabemos esa historia ya que siempre Erwin recordaba ese momento y se le caían las lágrimas...Siempre vio como su mamá vivió al máximo su vida, y ahora el sentía que le estaba fallando...-confirmaba Levi.

Una vez que teníamos reunión clandestina en la guarida con los cachorros, lo vimos todos a Erwin hablar mirando al cielo, estaba solo ya que Hanji estaba con nosotros y decía:

\- Mamá ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mi hermana, si es tan terca y obstinada? No puedo... Su llanto fue muy fuerte lo que no pasó inadvertido por todo los del grupo- relataba Levi con melancolía.

No te imaginas que paso mocosa...Sin pensarlo, todos corrieron hacía tu hermano y lo abrazaron fuertemente un abrazo grupal hasta Mike con Nanaba, aunque ya sabemos que hizo Mike después ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Erwin estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, hasta que sintió un montón de gente apretándolo contra el balcón, le decían;

\- Nos esforzaremos aún más para encontrar la pieza que falta. Decía: Moblit, Mike, Jean, Nanaba.

\- ¡Papá no llores!- Sasha, Connie e Historia colgados de su cuello y lloraban con él.

\- ¡Chicos!- los miraba con ternura y Hange le limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¡No sé qué hacer!- suspiraba en señal de derrota- está situación me sobrepasa y mi hermana se aleja de mi cada día más y más.-derrotado decía Erwin.

\- Ya obtendremos la pieza faltante, y la verdad saldrá a la luz- Hange posando su cabeza sobre la de su esposo.

Me percate que Armi al ver la escena activo su cámara, plasmando el momento, se decía muy bajito; "Fue buena idea que todos vivamos bajo el mismo techo" sonriendo gratamente.-decía Levi.


	23. Corazones Rojos...XXIII

Levi continua con su relato:

Ya teniendo la pieza faltante, me dirijo a la oficina de Erwin, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que meditaba las opciones que tenía, su semblante reflejaba indecisión, y como lo conozco bien sabía de ante mano que se trataba ¿Cuál sería el momento propicio para actuar?

Por tanto, como buen amigo que soy me dirigía hablarte muy suavemente: Grito Levi

\- !Cejotas!¡Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- grito Levi fuertemente.

\- ¡Hombre! Me asustaste, no tenías que hacer eso Levi- reprochaba Erwin

\- Tsk, si claro, como no... Si estabas tan atento a quien entra y sale de tu oficina Erwin- hablando fríamente Levi.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Levi?

\- Bueno Erwin te traigo algo, tómalo y revísalo- Levi le hace entrega del material que Farlan le dio.

\- ¡Levi! !Hermano¡ Esto...¡No lo puede creer!... ¡Son las piezas que faltaban!, amigo ¿Cómo las conseguiste?- Erwin hablando aliviado.

\- Tengo mis propios métodos Cejotas …Ahora con esto ¿Qué vas hacer?- preguntando tranquilamente Levi.

-Levi te puedo decir que con esto, los deseos de los cachorros se harán realidad ¡Jajajaajajajaajaja! Ahora si podremos sacarle la piel y cortar sus cabezas para exhibirlas en la plaza- Hablando sarcásticamente Erwin.

\- Veo que el vivir con ellos te está afectando Erwin- Levi examinando a Erwin.

\- Levi estás dispuesto ¿Hacer parte de esta jugada?- Erwin en tono de apuesta.

\- ¿En qué sentido?, se más explicito.- Levi pregunta, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

\- Si te pidiera algo por mi hermana ¿Lo harías?- Erwin mirando su próxima jugada.

Yo enmudecí, pero mi mente decía:

¿ Farlan eres un adivino? Sus palabras me retumbaban en mi cabeza, siempre él tenía el mismo planteamiento que Erwin....Y como los conozco a ambos ya que somos amigos...Me imagino la opción...

Sin embargo luego de ello me limitó a decir;

\- Si es necesario...Está bien, soy material dispuesto para ello- afirmo Levi.

\- ¡Gracias hermano! Me reuniré con mi papá y luego te llamo ¡esto ya llegó a su fin y comienza tu participación!- despidiéndose de Levi con un abrazo.

Vi a Erwin salir caminado con paso firme, velozmente, mejor dicho casi corriendo de su oficina, no dado pie a recibir respuesta alguna.

A mi no me engañas esto ya se presume cual será mi papel- Afirmaba Levi.

Pero Erwin no contaba con algo... Yo también tenía que estar en la oficina de su padre junto con él, pero lo deje que fuera corriendo, a veces hay que dejar ser a las personas- filosofaba Levi.

Te debo comentar Mocosa que tu Padre, el señor Matt Ackerman, se le habían venido los años encima, estaba muy canoso, mucho más delgado y sus ojos azules expresaban mucha melancolía... Tu hermano no se percato que entre junto con él a la oficina.- relataba Levi.

Una vez reunidos con él nos dirige la palabra;

-¡Tanto tiempo Levi! ¿Cómo haz estado?, me Imagino que te reuniste con mi hijo antes de venir a verme a mi oficina- decía Matt.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo Señor Ackerman, si estuve un rato con Erwin, como sabe somos amigos de años, era normal que pasará a saludarlo.- hablaba tranquilamente Levi.

\- Levi de los años que nos conocemos, siempre me dices "Señor" y a mi esposa le decías "Tía", ¿Tan ogro soy? Bueno en realidad el único que se ha atrevido a llamarme tío del grupo de amigos de mi hijo es Mike, pero esa manía de oler no se de donde la saco, ya que sus padres son amigos míos y ninguno de ellos la tiene- comentaba Matt mirando el techo.

\- Nosotros siempre nos hacemos la misma pregunta respecto a Mike- hablando al unísono.

-Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a sus manías, total si no la tuviera no sería él- afirmaba Erwin.

\- ¡Tienes mucha razón hijo!- sonreía Matt.

\- ¡Vamos al grano Papá!- decía Erwin.

Te explico el motivo de reunirnos contigo es para que vean esto, son fotos de Mikasa con Eren y luego de este con Petra, más las revista y los audios impresos que los cachorros habían recopilado, para nutrir la información.

\- ¡Hijo que significa esto! ¿Qué hace tu hermana con el hijo del viudo negro? Y ¿Qué hace él al lado de la hija de los Ral?- Sorprendido gritaba Matt.

\- ¡Cálmate para poder comenzar a contarte!.. Mi hermana tiene una relación clandestina con Eren Jaeger, yo me entere por los cachorros, ellos comenzamos con la investigación de inmediato al momento que los vieron...

Posteriormente descubrimos por unos informantes que el Viudo Negro obligo a su hijo para estar con Mikasa. Su objetivo es simple, quitarle las acciones que a ella les corresponde para luego hacerla desaparecer...

La señorita Ral es la verdadera prometida de Eren Jaeger, si vez la revista en la página 5 en adelante, me darás la razón.- afirmaba Erwin.

Tú Padre escuchaba el relato de Erwin punto por punto, luego de los nervios comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, hasta caer en su sillón del escritorio, se tomó con sus manos su cabeza y las lágrimas, empezaron a caer, miro a Erwin que él estaba inexpresivo, y se limita a preguntarle:

\- Veo que hiciste mi trabajo como padre respecto de Mikasa, hijo- decía con tristeza Matt.

\- Señor Ackerman su hija desde la muerte de la Tiá Ume, se alejo de todos nosotros, cambio todas sus amistades, por los amigos de su novio.- decía Levi.

-Verás que amigos de ella no lo son, lo descubrieron los cachorros y solo una chica que conocieron del nuevo circulo de amistades de Mikasa, demostró que en realidad tenía afecto por ella y fue ella misma, que nos proporciono la información correspondiente.- decía Erwin

\- Ahora veamos soluciones que tienes hijo- decía Matt.

\- Bueno como estás con ánimo te lo diré, primero reúnete con Kenny Ackerman y acuerda el matrimonio de mi hermana con Levi, por mi parte en esta semana creo que el viernes a más tardar, le diré la verdad a Mikasa, ¿Qué opinas Papá?- decía Erwin

\- Perfecto, pero ¿aceptaras Levi?- mirándome fijamente.

\- Levi no está en posición de negarse y si acepto.-Afirmaba Erwin.

\- Acá vamos a desenmascarar los planes de esta familia y no voy a permitir que ellos la utilicen para sus propósitos- afirmo Levi (Farlan tu eres un adivino).

-¡Perfecto! Futuro yerno te aviso que me comunicare ahora mismo con Kenny, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo de cuando le diremos la noticia de tu matrimonio con mi hija.- Dijo Matt sin reproches.

\- Entonces damos por concluida la reunión y por tanto nos retiramos con mi futuro cuñado- posando su brazo en mi hombro.

En eso en que nos íbamos de la oficina tu padre le grito a Erwin:

\- ¡Gracias hijo por preocuparte de tú hermana y tomar mi lugar!, es una responsabilidad muy grande que te ha tocado cargar...Fue muy injusto de mi parte, perdóname- se abrazan.

\- Papá luego habrá tiempo para hablar de eso... Por el momento preocupémonos en resolver esta situación cuanto antes y hacer entrar en razón a mi hermana, después de eso, podremos arreglar cuentas- dijo Erwin con tristeza.

\- ¡Cuídate hijo!- le dijo Matt abrazando a Erwin.

Luego de ello, nos retiramos en forma silenciosa y nos dirigimos hacia su oficina, luego toma su teléfono para llamar a la cuatro ojo:

\- ¡Belleza! Prepárate la bomba va explotar más pronto de lo que esperábamos.

\- Haré los preparativos para entrar a escena- confirmaba Hange.

\- ¡Que estén todos presentes! Mike con Nanaba estén afuera de la casa esperando, si es que Mikasa sale corriendo de allí después de descubrir la verdad- dijo Erwin.

\- Va hacer lo más probable...No te preocupes dulce angelito, eso déjamelo a mi con los chicos. ¡Te amo cielo mío!- decía Hange.

\- ¡ Yo más mi vida!- respondía Erwin.

\- Cada vez que los escucho o los veo juntos, me van a provocar una diabetes auditiva u ocular, tan melosos que son ustedes!- reprochaba Levi.


	24. ¡No estás autorizada para dar opinión!...XXIV

Más tarde tu Padre se reúne con Kenny, la reunión fue a mena sin embargo no duró mucho, ya que ambas partes estaban de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio- relataba Levi.

Terminada la reunión mi futuro suegro Matt se comunica con tú hermano;

\- ¿Hijo donde estas?- pregunta Matt.

\- Papá me encuentro en casa, junto a mi esposa, con mis amigos y los cachorros.- respondía Erwin.

\- Bien, es delicado el tema que tenemos que hablar, por tanto, ve a un lugar en el que puedas estar solo, para que podamos hablar.- decía Matt.

Erwin se dirige hacia el sótano de la casa de Armin, puesto que es un lugar que nadie frecuenta, solo él cuando necesita estar solo o bien estudiar propuestas de crucial importancia. - comentaba Levi.

\- ¡Listo! Ahora estoy sólo, cuéntame de que se trata el tema.- respondía Erwin.

\- ¡Perfecto! Te cuento, me acabo de reunir con Kenny, ambos estamos de acuerdo con el acuerdo matrimonial.

Por tanto, mañana almorzaremos juntos para firmar el acuerdo y la fusión de las empresas. Tendrás que venir conmigo Levi también ira.- finalizaba Matt.

-¡ De acuerdo! mañana almorzaremos, vemos el tema de la función y el acuerdo matrimonial.

Luego que termina de hablar con mi futuro suegro Erwin se dirige al comedor, donde todos se encontraban merendando.

Aprovechando la ocasión Erwin dice:

\- ¡ Amor! Chicos, hijos que no quise tener, les comunico que la bomba explota mañana.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!!!!!! – todos gritando al mismo tiempo y escupiendo el té, café' que estaban bebiendo, cayendo en la cara de Erwin y él tratando de limpiarse.

-¡ Si! ¡Como lo oyen! mañana va hacer el día.- afirmaba Erwin cubriéndose el rostro.

Tenemos el material que nos faltaba, mañana tengo una reunión junto con mi padre junto a Kenny y Levi, ya que Mikasa se va a casar con Levi.- Finalizaba Erwin.

\- A pesar de que sea un gruñón mal humorado, prefiero que él sea quien esté con Mikasa – dijo Sasha.

\- ¡Te faltó decir que es enano! Aunque tío Kenny es divertido- agregó Connie.

\- ¡ Ya veo! Ustedes tienen sus propias apuestas...Empero ¿Qué es eso de Tío Kenny?- Erwin sorprendido.

\- No podemos revelar los datos de nuestros clientes y sobre todo siendo uno de los mejores que tenemos- dijo grupo al unisonó.

Erwin reía por las respuestas que le dieron, sin embargo también influía el factor nerviosismo...Sabía...Sabíamos que esto no iba hacer fácil y temíamos que algo pudiera pasar...- confirmaba Levi.

................

Ninguno de los que vivía en esa casa pudo dormir, pasaron en vela y eso se noto ya que bajaron a la sala de estar, a jugar juegos de videos y peleaban entre sí por los turnos, a lo que se unió Hange con Erwin...

Mikasa restaba importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, ya que no les importaba, sólo pensaba en que la vida le estaba dando una razón para sonreír y pensaba que tenía una buena amiga Petra y que había sido una buena elección seguir el consejo de ella, de alejarse de todos ellos, ya que era su vida, ella misma tenía que decidir lo que quería en su vida y junto con Eren tendría la felicidad que tanto anhelaba....

...............

Llegó el día, ambos representantes de las respectivas familias estábamos reunidos mi futuro cuñado Erwin y futuro Suegro Matt Ackerman y por mi parte Kenny yo Levi Ackerman.

Toda vez para finiquitar tanto el acuerdo matrimonial y a su vez la fusión de la empresa que se iba a llevar a cabo lo más pronto posible.

Ambas familias quedamos conformes en los términos en que se habían establecido dichos temas y ahora Mikasa y la empresa estaba protegida- relataba Levi.

Luego de la reunión nos dirimimos a la empresa, una vez allí Matt junto con Erwin dicen al unísono:

\- ¡Que comience el juego!- tomando Matt su teléfono.

\- Mikasa necesito que vengas a mi oficina en estos momentos.- dijo futuro suegro.

\- ¡Voy en seguida!- dijo mi futura esposa.

Mientras esperábamos a Mikasa, hablábamos de cosas triviales, a lo que mi futuro suegro con Erwin nos envió a una oficina contigua a la de él, para que no se notará que estábamos allí- dijo Levi.

\- ¡Si padre me llamaste!- Mikasa entrando en la oficina de Matt.

-Si, hija pasa y toma asiento, esperemos a tu hermano- continuo Matt.

\- Me llamaste Papá- dijo Erwin.

\- Vamos al grano, el tiempo es oro, y sin rodeo les comunico que nuestra empresa se fusiono con la empresa de Kenny el destripador Ackerman.- finalizo Matt.

\- ¡Felicidades padre!- ambos abrazaron a su Padre por el gran logro- relataba Levi.

\- ¡Gracias hijos! Sin embargo eso no es todo... Para que esté completa la fusión, Mikasa te informo que te casaras en dos semanas con Levi Ackerman ¡NO ESTÁS AUTORIZADA PARA DAR TU OPINIÓN!- ordeno Matt

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Me vendiste al mejor postor! ¡Como se te ocurre esta barbaridad! Jamás te preocupaste por mi después de que mi Madre murió, pero ahora, ¡si, te importo!, por la simple razón de los intereses de la empresa.- Gritaba con los puños apretados, las lágrimas salían por si solas- comentaba Levi.

\- Es una orden, te guste o no te guste. ¡No estás autorizada para dar tu opinión! ¡Ni, si quiera reproches! Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que te habló- miro desafiante Matt a su hija.

\- ¡Ni muerta me casó con él! Jamás nos hemos tratado, no lo conozco lo suficiente, me es indiferente, además estoy enamorada de otro hombre, que si me ama, y que si seré feliz con él- gritando en casi desespero pero con firmeza.- dijiste Mikasa

Pero tú y yo sabemos por que gritaste esas palabras...- dijo Levi.

Erwin se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina con la vista cerrada y los brazos cruzados, escuchando cada palabra que se decían su padre a su hermana y viceversa, una vez que los gritos iban en ascenso, Erwin paro la conversación de ellos:

\- ¡Padre fue suficiente!- determinante fueron sus palabras las que podían cortar el aire de una vez- me llevó a mi hermana a la casa, mañana hablaremos, hoy no.-Tomando de los hombros a su hermana, y girando su rostros hacía su padre expresando, ya diste el primer golpe, es resto déjamelo a mí.-describía la escena Levi.

Seguimos con el plan yo me fui a directo a mi Casa a cambiarme para luego irme a donde habíamos acordado con Erwin, mientras él hacía su parte con seguirla la corriente a su hermana- comentaba Levi.

........................

En el trayecto a la casa, los hermanos viajaban de forma silenciosa, ya que ninguno se atrevía a dar a conocer los sentimientos, que estaban aflorando en esos momentos, pero Mikasa en modo de auxilio rompió ese hielo;

\- Erwin, ¿En que momento cambiaron las cosas? ¿Por qué ahora soy un simple objeto, que lo usan para jugar y hacer lo que quieran conmigo? ¿A caso no importan mis sentimientos? ¿ El ser libre de amar?- buscaba ayuda en su hermano.

\- Eso lo dices por la actitud de nuestro padre, respecto a la decisión que tomo- mirándola seriamente.

\- Me conoces bien hermano, pero no encuentras que eso ¿Es mi decisión? – diciéndolo buscando una vía de escape.

\- ¡Mi pequeña hermana!- abrazándola- debería ser yo el que te reclamara a ti- depositando sobre su cabeza un beso y apartándose de ella.

¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?¿De tus amigos? ¿Tan poco te importamos? ¿Tan poco te importa tu hermano, que te ama con locura desde que naciste?- dijo con tristeza Erwin.

\- ¡Hermano!- jugando con sus dedos y bajando la mirándola en señal de vergüenza.

-Hermano, es...que...yo.- Mikasa sin poder rebatir nada.

\- ¡Te conozco!.. A otros les puedes mentir, ¡Pero a mí no!- rozando su dedo sobre la punta de su nariz.

Desde la muerte de nuestra mamá tú cambiaste radicalmente...¡Abandonaste a todo tu entorno que te queríamos tan cual eres! y ahora no sabes qué hacer para librarte de esto- sentencio Erwin.

\- ¡Me rindo!- bajando los hombros y cayendo algunas lágrimas- dijo Mikasa derrotada.

\- ¡Amor mío! Solo te puedo decir...Que todo esto ha sido por tu bien y las cosas no son lo que parece, aunque tú no lo creas.- decía Erwin.

..............

Mikasa no sabía que decir, ya que sentía que cada minuto que pasaba su mundo se iba desmoronando poco a poco.

........

Una vez que llegaron a su hogar, entro primero Mikasa seguido de Erwin, ella quedó estática al ver tanta gente reunida y que todos fijaron su vista en ella, Hange al percatarse de la situación, se acerca a Mikasa y dice;

\- ¡Querida! Únete a nosotros- cerrándole un ojo.

\- Está bien- apenas salía su voz a Mikasa.

\- ¡ Estábamos conversando y riendo un poco!- Dijo Armin.

Erwin corrió a su habitación, se dio una ducha fría y se cambio con la ropa que usaban los cachorros, ya que todos habían tomado el acuerdo de vestirse así para dicha reunión.

\- ¿Historia que haces aquí?- Mikasa mirándola de forma asesina.

\- ¡Soy amiga de los chicos! y ellos me invitaron con la autorización de Hange.

\- ¡Es que es muy tierna!- Sasha abrazando a Historia.

Erwin llegó al instante antes de que ellas se pusieran a discutir y eso provocaría destruir lo que habían preparado, y habla;

\- Hange nos puedes servir un té o café a todos, chicos vallan ayudarla- fueron corriendo hacía la cocina, sabían que esto era para ganar tiempo y para calmar los ánimos.

Una vez que sirvieron a cada uno las respectivas bebidas calientes, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Erwin tomo aliento y comienza hablar... El grupo empezó a preocupar poco a poco...


	25. ¡Hey Mujer!...XXV

En las afueras de la casa....

Me encontraba junto a Mike y Nanaba ya que como el día "D" nos dedicamos a esperar y hablar cosas sin importancia, para que nuestra impaciencia no nos delatara, ya que ambos teníamos miedo de lo que podía suceder.

Mike tenía el motor encendido de su automóvil, para que una vez llegada la situación arrancáramos sin demora si la situación lo amerita, a lo que le dije a Mike:

\- Mike apaga el motor del auto, estas consumiendo mucha bencina.- dijo Levi.

\- ¡El olor del motor es delicioso!.- Mike extasiado.

\- ¡Mikeeeeeee!- ¡Que asqueroso!!!- gritaron unísono Nanaba y Levi.

\- ¡Por eso Moblit le gusta tanto trabajar contigo!- Levi rodando los ojos en señal de hastió.

\- Deberías estar agradecido por mi olfato querido amigo, te he hecho ganar mucho dinero- dijo Mike mirando triunfantemente.

\- Nabana en ¿Qué momento se te ocurrió estar con él?- decía Levi en señal de reproche.

\- ¡Querido Levi!... Te lo resumiere en lo siguiente... ¡¡¡¡¡Mike es una maquina!!!!!- dijo Nanaba riendo fuertemente, provocando que se sonrojara Mike y tosiera.

\- ¡Mierda, por favor! Acá no me vengas con sus cochinadas.-Dijo Levi molesto.

\- ¡Nada de cochinadas!- deteniendo su ataque- ¡si pronto Levi vas a entrar a nuestro club de Tobby de los casado! - dijo Mike sonriendo.

\- Tks, en qué momento nos hicimos amigos nosotros- dijo Levi encogiendo de hombros.

\- ¡ Nosotros igual te queremos enano gruñón!- dijo la pareja al unisonó.

Al final todos reíamos allí, aunque era más por el nerviosismo que cada uno sentía...

...............

Erwin comienza hablar, mirando a su hermana fijamente;

\- Mikasa, como verás estamos todos reunidos porque tenemos que conversar contigo- mirándola expresivamente.

Todos nosotros sabemos de primera fuente lo que te está pasado y a su vez el motivo del porque te alejaste.

\- ¡Historia del demonio!- se lanza sobre ella para golpearla, lo que fue detenida rápidamente por Moblit y Farlan.

\- ¡Siéntate! ¡Cállate! y ¡Escucha! – grito Erwin a su hermana, lo que la dejó sin palabras- ¡todo lo que está ocurriendo es por tu culpa! Y yo tengo que estar limpiando tu desastre.

Como la señorita aquí presente se quiso apartar de nosotros dado que no estábamos a tu altura, mira lo que provocaste.

Una interrupción más de tu parte Mikasa, aunque sea la más leve, te vamos a amarrar a la silla ¡Te quedo claro Mikasa!- dijo Erwin con furia.

Mikasa sin poder decir palabra alguna, ante la furia de su hermano, solo se limito hacer lo que le decía.

\- Ve lo que está en ese paquete- Ordeno Erwin.

Armin se levanta de su puesto y le entrega un paquete, que contenía las fotos de Eren con Petra.

\- ¡Esto no es verdad! no puede ser así, tú fuiste la que hiciste todo esto para destruirme- Mikasa gritando a Historia.

\- ¡ Yo no hice nada!, ¡fuiste tú la que nunca escuchó!, se te nublaban los sentidos cuando Petra venenosamente te apartaba de tú entorno, ellos llevan años juntos y lo único que quieren es adueñarse de la empresa de tus padres y hacerte desaparecer.-grito Historia.

\- Lee esto Mikasa- Farlan le entrega la revista del club social- Tú sabes ¿Cómo le dicen a Grisha Jaeger?

El viudo negro, y eso es porque su fortuna la ha hecho quitándole el dinero de sus esposas y luego hacerlas desaparecer, la madre de tu noviecito Eren es hijo de la amante que él tenía y su hijo mayor Zeke es producto de la primera esposa de Grisha.- finalizó Farlan.

\- ¡Es verdad lo que dice Farlan!- dijo Armin tomando aire para continuar.

Hace un tiempo, terminando un trabajo, uno de nuestros clientes nos invito a la "Cueva del diablo", no es un lugar muy concurrido pero es agradable, y al poco tiempo de estar allí, nuestro cliente nos dice " ¿Qué hace el hijo de Viudo negro acá con la hija de los Ral?" y acto seguido nos hace sacar nuestros equipos portátiles y empezamos a trabajar, pero lo que ellos decían de ti es una asquerosidad.-Termino de hablar Armin.

Sasha pone los audios que habían recopilado, Connie le entrega otras fotografías a Mikasa en las que ellos salían con sus respectivas familias.

En ese momento Mikasa no sabía que decir, pensaba que era una pesadilla y que todo era un montaje, a lo que Farlan se da cuenta y dice;

\- ¿Pensante que esto es un montaje? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no lo es?, y que ¿Ellos están comprometidos? ¿Sabes porque lo sé? Porque yo estaba en ese momento en el club jugando Tenis, y mis padres son amigos de los Ral y fue un gran acontecimiento, Mikasa ¿Alguna vez Eren te presentó a su familia?¿ Alguna vez te ha dicho que lo integres en la empresa?- sentenciaba Farlan.

\- Nunca me presentó a su familia- bajando la cabeza y las lágrimas saliendo sin parar- Si me ha insistido que lo deje trabajar conmigo, la última vez peleamos y me tomo de los brazos y me zarandeo- diciéndolo avergonzada Mikasa.

Un silencio se apodero del ambiente, pero se rompió, cuando Historia dijo:

\- ¿Sabes porque Petra se acerco tanto a ti?- Historia afirmando lo antes dicho por Farlan- Era para vigilarlos, controlarlos, para si lograr un dominio total sobre ti para que actuaras como ellos querían.

-Algunas vez Mikasa ¿Te haz contactado con Eren o Petra en un día como hoy?, bueno me imagino que no. Te cuento que esté día siempre se reúnen en el "Hotel Osa Mayor".- dijo Sasha.

Mikasa su mente y corazón habían desaparecido, sus lágrimas cesaron, un sentimiento que jamás experimento, repentinamente estaba naciendo en ella, que retumbaba en su interior, en su sangre hervida, era "Venganza".

Sin decir nada al respecto y luego que los demás terminaron de exponer la situación, Mikasa grito:

\- ¡Me vieron la cara estos perros de mierda! Ahora me las cobrare todas las que me deben, y si me falta vida, seré su verdugo en la próxima- Un una voz que infundía un miedo y una mirada desconocida por todos, ¿Locura? ¿Su yo interior tomo posesión de ella? Una mirada indescifrable...

Al verla salir, todos le gritaron ¡¡¡¡Mikasa detente, cometerás una locura!!!!, Sus oídos se apagaron, sus ojos se cegaron, su cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia, al subirse al su auto Sasha con Historia fueron más rápida que ella, y le dijeron;

\- Si vas a matarlo, te acompañamos, pero esto no se quedará así, decía Sasha con firmeza, a lo que Mikasa solo se limito a mirar, ya ni el habla le salía.

Mike al ver salir a Mikasa con las dos chicas de la casa de Armin, encendió el motor del automóvil y emprendió el viaje, hablando a sus acompañantes:

\- ¡ Chicos! ¡Ya exploto la bomba! ¡Nos toca nuestra parte!- a lo que Levi llama a Erwin.

\- ¡Vamos detrás del automóvil de tu hermana! ¿Dónde están ustedes?-pregunto Levi.

\- ¡ Vamos detrás del automóvil de Mike!- encendió y apago de forma intermitente los focos de la Van de color negro que iba manejando Erwin.

A lo que Mike grita ¡¡¡¡¡¡Enano coloca el alta voz del teléfono!!!!! ¡No es hora de estar de noviecito con Erwin, secreteándose ustedes dos!- gritaba Mike.

\- ¡Eres del asco de mierda!- dijo Levi rodando los ojos al sentido contrario.

\- Ya se pusieron a pelear las nenas ¿Les llevó el tejido también?- grito Hange.

\- ¡Hange!- gritaron todos en ambos automóviles.

\- ¡Que son llorones!- encogiéndose de los hombros y cruzando los brazos-No aceptan ninguna broma.-reclamando Hange.

\- Mike es Erwin, como ya sabes la bomba exploto y ahora veremos el alcance que tendrá...Dirígete al "Hotel Osa Mayor".

Los dispositivos de seguimiento que los cachorros colocaron en los automóviles arrojan esa dirección.- dijo Erwin.

\- !Entiendo!, Te comunico que ya estamos divisando el Hotel...Llegaremos pronto...-Dijo Mike


	26. ACCIDENTE...XXVI

Mikasa manejo a alta velocidad, hasta que llego al Hotel Osa Mayor, bajo del corriendo de su automóvil, seguida de Sasha e Historia, recorrieron el lugar como un cazador en busca de su presa.

Empero se paralizo la búsqueda hasta que Sasha se percato algo extraño en el restaurante...

Lo que no paso inadvertido por Historia y Mikasa, ya que por inercia dijeron:

\- ¡Estos hijos de perra están acá!- Esto fue dicho, dado que vieron la escena, que consistía en que estaba Eren con Petra muy acaramelados, es decir, besándose, abrazándose, comiéndose etc.

Luego de presenciar dicha escena, Mikasa de forma instintiva en conjunto con las chicas les siguieron con paso firme en dirección a sus presas...

El resto del grupo ya estaba en sus posiciones respectivas cubriendo los posibles escapes que podrían tener los personajes antes mencionados, todos bajo la coordinación de Moblit en las afuera de las instalaciones del Hotel y Armin cubriendo algunos puntos de los posible escape de los personajes en cuestión.

Levi fue tras Mikasa seguido por Mike y Nanaba, ellos lo seguían en forma instintiva, de pronto vieron a Levi comenzó a correr hacía donde estaba ella junto con las chicas.

La pareja no lo dejo solo ni por ningún minuto a él, actuaban de la misma forma que Levi, sin embargo mantenían cierta distancia, para no ser vistos por el resto, pero estando preparados para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir...

Ante la escena tan adorable donde la pareja se juraba amor eterno mientras cenaban, fueron interrumpidos por quien jamás pensaron;

\- ¿Interrumpo algo queridito?- Mikasa sentándose en frente de ellos.- Sasha e Historia se acomodaron en una mesa detrás de la pareja.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces acá?- dijo Eren como si la fuera asesinar.

\- ¡Te quería ver cariñito! Y a la Perra, perdón a Petra que es tu amante- Mirándola fríamente.

Dime querido prometido ¿Cuándo me ibas a comentar sobre tú amante?, ya que si te querías casar conmigo para tener acceso a mis acciones de la empresa, ¿Deberías haberme comentado con anticipación?, así me hubieras dado tiempo para arreglar una

velada- sus palabras sarcásticas revestida de veneno salían por doquier por parte de Mikasa.

\- ¡Respeta a Petra, ella es mi novia y mi prometida!- le toma su mano y deposita un beso sobre ella.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Que vivan los novios!- aplaudiendo- ¡Son tal para cual! Pero que lastima ¿No traje un regalo para felicitarlos?- A lo que Petra la toma del pelo a Mikasa, situación que fue detenida por historia que le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte a Petra que hizo girar su rostro en sentido contrario.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a Mikasa!¡ Si lo haces son perros muertas!, Tenemos pruebas y no querrán que sean expuestas ante los medios de comunicación- Sasha cortando la situación de inmediato.

Luego de decir sus palabras venenosas y dejarlos al descubierto a la pareja.

Mikasa sale corriendo del Hotel donde Eren la persigue para desquitarse de ella.

La toma de un brazo la gira hacia él y la empieza a zarandear, el agarre era tan intenso que Mikasa gritaba de dolor.

En el momento que Eren seguía zarandeando a Mikasa, para luego golpearla, fue detenido por Levi, que mediante una maniobra sigilosa saca a Mikasa de las mano de él y el propina una pata en su rostro que hace que Eren pierda el equilibrio por algunos minutos a lo que Levi le vuelve a pegar otra pata en su rostro y comenzó a golpearlo con las manos sin cesar.

En eso Nanaba saca a Mikasa de esa escena colocándose detrás de ella, y Mike corre a separar a Levi de Eren.

A lo que Eren se logra zafar e inmediatamente golpea nuevamente a Levi, cosa que él jamás espero venir, a lo que Levi lo toma de su camisa y le grita;

\- ¡Aléjate de ella de Mikasa hijo de puta! ¡¡¡Ni te atrevas acercarte a ella!!!, ni siquiera la nombres con tú mierda de boca que tienes ,vete tú noviecita, que son los dos un par de víboras venenosas, si no me haces caso, no vivirás para contarlo- sentencio Levi.

Una vez terminada la pelea, Levi toma de la mano a Mikasa y la saca del lugar, seguidos por Sasha, historia, Nanaba y Mike.

Sin embargo nada haría presagiar, que por un descuido del grupo...Nadie se percató que alguien los venía siguiendo silenciosamente...

Una vez que salieron de las instalaciones Hotel para reunirse con el resto, que estaba ubicados en cada lugar de las instalaciones del Hotel.

No se percataron que estaban haciendo trabajos de ampliación allí, tanto de expansión del Hotel, con el tendido eléctrico privado en las instalaciones del recinto, y en el sistema eléctrico público realizado dentro del perímetro.

Mientras realizaban las faenas, los trabajadores no se percataron que uno de sus cables al momento de probar la instalaciones, exploto cayendo al suelo en forma incontrolable por la electricidad.

Todos empezaron a esquivar para que no los alcanzara el cable eléctrico del tendido público que unía a las instalaciones del Hotel.

A lo que Petra aprovecho la situación y empujo a Mikasa hacía la calle, siendo impactada por un automóvil y producto del impacto fue lanzada por los aires siendo atrapada por los cables cortados cargador de electricidad pegándosele a ella y recibiendo una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte, que producto de ello fue lanzada por los aires impactándole contra el suelo...

Todos gritaron ¡¡¡MIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAASAAAAAAAA!!!!!, Todo paso en cámara lenta, nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, Levi reacciono por inercia y corrió hacia Mikasa, luego le siguió Erwin con Hange.

Sasha se percató de que Petra había provocado el accidente de Mikasa, La rabia que tenía Sasha, provoco que le propinara un golpe tan fuerte que la noqueo al instante, y acto seguido se sentó sobre ella hasta que llegará la policía, Nanaba estaban con ella e historia se sentó sobre las piernas de Petra.

Mike, Farlan, Moblit, Jean junto Armin buscaron a Eren y una vez que lo encontraron, lo amarraron, para traerlo al lado de Petra.

Tenían todo grabado ya que nadie salía sin sus equipos de espionaje ante situaciones extremas.

Hange llamó a la ambulancia, Erwin lloraba a gritos por Mikasa, pero era más fuerte la impotencia que sentían por lo que había sido víctima su hermana.

Levi la miraba sin hablar, perdió la voz y solo quería matar a la pareja, eso tenía en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó la policía e Historia y Sasha junto con los cachorros empezaron a dar su testimonio, junto con ello mostrando el material que tenían de la situación, trayendo como resultado que se llevaran detenidos a la pareja.

Mientras tanto Farlan llamó a Kenny Ackerman, comentándole de la situación, a lo que él estaba preparado y vestido con el uniforme que usaban los cachorros, luego se comunico con Matt, lo que él le pidió que se hiciera cargo del asunto, a lo que Kenny ya estaba preparado para ello.

.........

Una vez que Petra había recobrado el conocimiento y reía como una loca, porque había logrado su más grande sueño, que era Matar a Mikasa, eso creía ella....

En la clínica.........

Estaban todos esperando el diagnóstico médico sobre el estado de salud de Mikasa.

Pero nadie sabía quién era el médico que la estaba atendiendo.

A lo lejos ven llegar una persona vestido no como doctor, sino más bien casi se parecía a las vestimentas que conformaban el uniforme de los cachorros para trabajar.

Está persona era tan peculiar en sí, pero lo seguían algunos doctores entre ellos era Rico amiga de Erwin, Hange, Moblit, Farlan, Jean y Levi, ya que era una de las integrantes el club de aviación de reserva, a lo Mike le grita a Rico:

\- ¡Hey Rico! ¿Qué haces acá?¿Te cambiaron de urgencias?

\- ¡Qué tal Mike!- choque de puños- Si me promovieron de puesto, no estoy con la adrenalina de urgencias, pero los cambios son buenos y esto es un desafío de proporciones.

\- No me habías comentado nada Rico- reprochando Mike.

\- No me dio tiempo para nada, fue de un momento para otro- se disculpaba Rico.

\- ¿Oye amiga, pero tú sabes quién está atendiendo a Mikasa?

\- ¡No te preocupes! A mi jefe le gustan los desafíos y sobre todo de esta magnitud- le cierra un ojo.

Apenas me llamaste estaba esperando a Mikasa y tome su expediente y se lo entregue en mi jefe, lo que acepto de inmediato.

No iba a dejar que la hermana de mis amigos quedará en malas manos.

Además se que Erwin no debe tener cabeza para nada... Es difícil la situación


	27. Continuará... XXVII

\- ¡¡¡Rico muchas gracias!!!, si Cejotas desde que presencio el accidente está como ido, así que con mi diosa asumimos que teníamos que nos tocaba actuar.- decía Mike.

\- En realidad lo presenciamos todos... Fue horrible... En lo personal esperamos un milagro...-dijo Nanaba.

\- ¡Animo! La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y créanme dr.Pixis es el mejor- tocando los hombros de Mike y Nanaba.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!¿DR.PIXIS es el que está a cargo del caso de Mikasa?¿El que usa un bastón? Es el que dice "Todos mienten cada quien escoge la mentira que más le gusta".

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El que soborna a medio mundo para conseguir el diagnóstico medico y también para obtener alguna cosa que sea de su interés!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡Hasta a nosotros nos ha tocado ayudarlo!!!!-gritaron al unisonó la pareja.

\- ¡Si, el mismo!, debo reconocer que no es muy ortodoxo en los métodos a emplear y que a veces raya en la locura con sus casos, es obsesivo, es loco, sarcástico, autodestructivo etc. Sin embargo es genio de la medicina.- relataba Rico.

\- ¿Y aparte de ti quienes trabajan con él?-pregunto la pareja.

\- Bueno el dr. Marco Bodt, es médico cirujano y especialista en pediatría, Carlo Pikale que es cardiólogo, Ángel Aaltonen oncólogo, Solm Hume especialidad en neurología, dr, Pixis nefrólogo y yo medico general.

Junto conformamos el equipo de diagnostico medico, no se sorprendan si mi jefe sale con alguna idea extraña o quiera investigar, el es algo obsesivo con sus casos y chismoso también.

\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS RICO! Estamos muy agradecidos, ahora resta esperar- dijo la pareja al unisonó.

La pareja fue corriendo hacia Erwin y Hange, para contarles quien era el equipo médico que se hacía cargo del caso de Mikasa.

El resto de los cachorros junto con Levi se encontraban con Kenny viendo el caso de Mikasa y enfrentándose contra el Viudo negro, a lo que Kenny decía:

\- No hay plazo que no se cumpla...Ni deuda que no se pague...Al fin llegó el momento de vernos las caras Viudo Negro.¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- risa malévola.

Mientras ambas parejas comentaban las noticias, llega a la clínica Matt, a lo que abraza a Erwin y ambos comienzan a llorar...

Matt se culpaba a sí mismo de lo que le había ocurrido a su hija y más aun se recriminaba de haberle dado su responsabilidad de su hija a Erwin.

En eso se escucha un grito:

\- ¡Matt Ackerman!¿Eres tú?- pregunto Pixis.

\- ¿Pixis? ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Soy un genio de la medicina mi querido amigo, trabajo en diagnóstico médico.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso!- Matt forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- pregunto Pixis.

\- Es...Mi hija tuvo un accidente de proporciones colosales- respondía tristemente Matt.

\- A ver, a ver, por casualidad es ¿Mikasa Ackerman Azumabito?

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, es ella! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Bueno ella tiene buenos amigos acá, ya que me insistieron que me haga cargo de su caso, lo que te debo decir, es algo interesante lo que tiene...Pero tienes que ser fuerte.- dijo Pixis.

-¡Pero ahora sabiendo que es tu hija, haré todo lo posible para recupérala!- posando su mano en el hombro de Matt.

Luego de esa conversación, Matt se dirige a donde estaba Erwin con Hange, Mike y Nanaba y les dice:

\- Kenny se llevo a los cachorros junto con Levi, ya que se harán cargo del hijo del viudo negro.- dijo Matt sin emociones.

\- ¿Ese hombre con bastón es el dr. Pixis?- pregunto Erwin en forma curiosa.

\- ¡Siiiiii, es él!- grito la pareja como si fuera una celebridad.

\- Pero tío Matt ¿Cómo lo conoce usted?- preguntaron al unisonó la pareja.

\- Fue uno de mis amigos desde la época del colegio, nunca perdimos contacto, empero hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos en persona- relataba Matt.

\- ¡Wooooooooo! De verdad que el mundo es un pañuelo o es pequeño el mundo, o como sea el dicho- dijo Hange.

A lo que el pequeño grupo rompió las risas, en eso llegó Kenny junto a los cachorros y Levi:

Levantamos los cargos en contra del hijo del viudo Negro y su novia, el material aportado lo dejamos en fiscalía y lo tienen nuestros abogados, como fue un delito flagrante, la audiencia se

\- realizará en pocos días, así que Matt prepararte, tendrás que acompañarme.

\- ¡Gracias Kenny! Si no hay problema.

\- ¡Nosotros también iremos!- dijeron los cachorros.

\- Bueno...¡Ya ustedes también van!- dijo Kenny cansado.

Una vez que todo el grupo estaba reunido luego de a ver transcurrido varias horas desde el accidente de Mikasa, uno de los médicos que formaba parte del equipo del DR. PIXIS, hace un llamado a viva voz:

\- ¡Los familiares de la señorita Mikasa Ackerman Azumabito!- grito el doctor Pikale.

\- ¡Somos todos nosotros!- gritaron al unisonó el grupo.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Sabía que todos ustedes dirían eso, el DR.PIXIS lo anticipo, pero me refiero a familiares directos.- sentencio el médico.

\- ¡Somos nosotros!- Matt y Erwin corrieron al lado del doctor.

\- ¿Grado de parentesco?-pregunto el médico.

\- Su padre – Matt

\- Su hermano- Erwin.

\- ¡Bueno señores seré claro con ustedes! La señorita Ackerman tiene sus piernas y brazos fracturados, los golpes causados por el accidente le provocaron múltiples contusiones en todo su cuerpo, provocando laceraciones cerebrales, sin perjuicio que la descarga eléctrica que sufrió, no comprometió hasta el momento ningún órgano interno.

En pocas palabras la electricidad entro por su brazo, recorrió todo su cuerpo y salió por el mismo brazo.

Sin embargo no es para alegrarse...Señores ella está en coma y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo se encuentre en ese estado...Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que se recupere y despierte.- termino de hablar el médico.

Una vez que se retira el médico, Matt abrazo a su hijo, derramando las lágrimas más amargas que nunca pensó que volvería a derramar...

Erwin inexpresivo...Ido...Respondía por inercia, lo que procedió a sacar a su Papá del pasillo del pabellón y todos corrieron junto a él, a lo que el grupo en general se enteraron de la terrible noticia a través de Matt...Mikasa estaba en coma...

La vida da jugadas tan inesperadas...La vida de mi hermosa hermana está pendiendo de un hilo...- Se limito a decir Erwin.

¿ Dónde estarás Mikasa?- preguntaban todos los presentes...

Así concluye el libro que todo hicimos pequeña- decía Levi, besando la frente de ella.

Ya ha pasado más de un mes y aún no despiertas...Deseo volver a ver eso hermosos ojos Grises tan llenos de vida, que me enloquecían todas vez que fulminabas con la mirada...

\- ¿Tú qué haces acá?- pregunta Levi.

\- ¿No es obvio Levi? Venimos a visitar a Mikasa.-le respondieron.

\- ¿Quién los autorizo? ¿No tienen por qué estar acá? ¡Esta habitación es privada!- sentencio Levi.

Escucho algunos gemidos de Mikasa:

\- ¡Pequeña que pasa!¡¡¡Responde!!!

\- ¡Auxilio!¡¡¡Enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

\- ¡Iremos por ayuda!

\- ¡Pero rápido!

\- ¡¡¡¡Mikasa!!!¡¡¡Mikasaaaaaa!!!!¡¡¡¡MIKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA....

Fin de la primera parte.


End file.
